Shadows of the Past
by Alexia Black1
Summary: An evil from Yami's time has come back for revenge and a new millennium item has been found. A new dueling contest has been announced.Pluse some one from Seto's past has come back. Pairings Yami(Yugi)/Tea, Tristen/Serenity, Joey/Mai, Seto/OC
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
5000 years ago in the land of Egypt the most dangers was of good vs. evil war being fought by the most powerful Pharaoh in Egyptian history, Pharaoh Yami. Using the magic of the shadow realm and their Millennium items, Pharaoh Yami and his loyal friends battled and won. To make sure the evil would never disturb his people again Pharaoh Yami sacrificed himself to conceal the power in eight Millennium items. Although very saddened at the loss of their greatest Pharaoh the people of Egypt were comforted. For they thought that the evil had been locked away for good, but sadly they were wrong. Now the past is about to repeat itself. The ancient evil has been awoken once again and has its sights set on the powers of the Pharaoh, the Millennium items, the shadow realm and the world.  
  
It has been almost a year since Battle City and not much has changed. At least nothing that normal people can see. The eight Millennium item has been found, a bracelet, which has little figures of all the items around it. The Millennium Bracelet holds inside it the power of the Pharaoh's Queen Nefertiti. Its new owner is Tea Garner who bares a striking resemblance to the Queen herself. The Millennium Necklace has changed hands and now belongs to a young woman from Seto Kaiba's past. Moreover strange dreams have been plaguing the owners of the items along with those who are closest to them. Dreams of the ancient battle, of lives they once lead in the past, and dreams of what my yet come to pass.. 


	2. Chapter One: Is Your Heart Still Mine

Chapter One: Is Your Heart Still Mine  
  
It was the last day of school before summer and the gang could not wait for the bell to ring so they could enjoy their summer vacation. Also Yugi, Joey and Mai were very excited for tonight was the kick off banquet for the new dueling tournament. Nobody knew who was sponsoring it nor did they care they just loved to duel. Yugi's mind had been on it all day and all he could do was look at the clock. Joey on the other hand just wanted out of class so he could get something to eat.  
  
'Pizza sounds so good right now. I think I will have a big cheese pizza and I won't share it.' Joey thought smiling to himself.  
  
"Joey Wheeler do you know the answer?" asked their teacher Ms. Sing  
  
"Huh? What was the question?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler! I know that it is the last day of school but you need to pay attention!"  
  
"Yes Ms. Sing"  
  
"Now, Seto can you please answer the question?"  
  
"Yes, the answer is 57"  
  
"Very good Seto. Joey you could learn a thing or two from Seto"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"What was the Joey?"  
  
"Nothing Ms. Sing"  
  
Joey slumped back in his chair; he had let Kaiba get the better of him. Why couldn't he just pay attention?  
  
"Oh is the poor little puppy upset?"  
  
"Shut up Kaiba! You just got lucky with that answer!"  
  
"Maybe the puppy needs to go to obedient school. To learn how to listen."  
  
Joey had enough he stood up an yelled at Kaiba  
  
"Kaiba for the last time."  
  
"JOEY WHEELER! What are you doing!?"  
  
"I was just trying to help him Ms. Sing. I don't know why he is so mad." Seto said with an innocent look on his face. Seto knew Ms. Sing favored him because he was smart. Therefore he could get away with anything.  
  
"Ms. Sing that is a lie! Kaiba was making fun of me!"  
  
"Joey how dare you call anybody in this class a liar. Just for that you are to help the Janitor for an hour and a half after school. Now sit down!"  
  
Kaiba laught to himself, this was the best thing that had happened all day. To Kaiba school was pointless, he knew all the answers and nothing was a challenge. All Kaiba wanted to do was be a work working on his new dueling disk and finishing make sure the order of the disk got out in time for the new tournament. Kaiba had a meeting about that in less then an hour. Finally the bell rang and Kaiba left the classroom and went straight to his limo to go to work. He sat in his limo thinking about the meeting not knowing that something was about to happen that would change him forever.  
  
***** Across town at the Domino airport a man stood at gate C-17 holding a sign that read: Magical Imagery. When a young women about 17 walked through the gateway towards him.  
  
"You must be Miss Granger? I am Mr. Bloom; I am to be you chuffer during your stay here in Domino. I trust you flight went well."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Mr. Bloom. And yes my flight was fine." Another man walked up behind Miss Granger and stood there.  
  
"And who is this?" Asked Mr. Bloom  
  
"Oh this is Mike. He is my body garde. The company feels that I should have one when I travel."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Mike." Mr. Bloom shook Mike hand but was a little nerve since Mike was such a big man.  
  
"Like wise."  
  
"Well Miss Granger shall we go and get your bags and head to the Hotel?"  
  
"I would like to go to Kaiba Corp. before we had to the Hotel. I have something important to take care of."  
  
"But Miss Granger your check in time is at 4:30 and it is already 4:15."  
  
"That is okay Mike. I will just call the hotel well we are waiting for our bags and tell them that something important has come up."  
  
The three of them walked down to the baggage terminal. All the while dogging reports and people running up to Miss Granger wanting her autograph or something else. She never minded the little children it was the older people who bothered her. Finally they made it to the C-17 baggage terminal, but they had to wait.  
  
"It shouldn't be much longer." Said Mr. Bloom, "By the way Miss Granger I love that necklace you are wearing. Where did you get it?"  
  
"I got it during my last trip to Egypt. It is supposed to have mysteries powers." She said it as if she didn't believe it, but she knew better. It did have powers and they had belonged to her in a past life.  
  
"Here are our bags Miss Granger. I think we better go now." Said Mike  
  
"Your right lets go. I will call the hotel from the limo." But she did not say what she was really feeling, 'I am so nerves about seeing Seto after almost five years. I using business as an excuse but the truth is that I still have feeling for him. I wonder if he still has feelings for me?'  
  
****** Back at Domino High the gang was waiting for Joey to be finished with his punishment.  
  
"You know Mai that boyfriend of yours should really learn to keep his mouth shut, mainly around Kaiba. Joey always falls into Kaiba's traps." Said Tristen  
  
"I know but there is not much I could do. That is just how Joey is. Am I right Serenity?"  
  
"Yes, Joey has always had that temper about him. The worst part is that Kaiba knows exactly what buttons to push."  
  
"Well I still say that we could shouldn't be waiting for him. We could be having so much fun right now."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
They all turned around to see Joey standing right behind Tristen about to laugh his head off because of the look on Tristen's face.  
  
"Tristen you know I am the life of the party. Speaking of parties lets get the summer fun started at the Domino Pizza Parlor because I am hungry!"  
  
"Joey you are always hungry!" Said Serenity and Mai  
  
"So? Hey where are Tea and Yugi?"  
  
"Behind that tree over there." Said Tristen "Hey! Yugi! Tea! Get over here! Joey is here and ready to go!"  
  
"Those two love birds are so cute." Said Mai  
  
The gang left the high school and headed for the Pizza Parlor.  
  
*****  
  
The meeting was going nowhere and Kaiba was board out of his mind. They where suppose to talk about the new dueling disk, but no all his business partners wanted to do was drive Magical Imagery out of business. Of course Kaiba had no intention of doing that. Magical Imagery posed no threat to his company. Pulse his childhood sweetheart Arial Granger ran it and he was not about to put her out of business.  
  
'I these idiots don't shut up I am going to fire one of them.'  
  
"Mr. Kaiba we know that you think Magical Imagery is not a threat to Kaiba Corp. But they just put out a new product and they are threatening our sales."  
  
"For the last time we are NOT going to try and put them out of business. Miss Granger and her company pose no threat to us. This is the fist product they have sold outside of England so of course people are buying it."  
  
"Yes we understand that, but sir they are planning to sell all their products world wide now and we have not put out a new product since Battle City. If we don't do something fast they are going to drive us out of business."  
  
"I don't not want to have to say this again! In fact if I have to I will fire the person who mentions it! WE ARE NOT RUNNING THEM OUT OF BUSINESS! Understand?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Now then."  
  
But Kaiba could not continue because two people yelling outside of the meeting room interrupted him.  
  
"Miss I don't care who you are! You can not just walk in there without an appointment!"  
  
"And I don't give a dame what you say!"  
  
"What the hell is going on out there!?"  
  
Just as Kaiba stood up to see what was going on the doors flew open. Kaiba stood there in shock of who was standing in front of him. A young woman about five eleven, with medium length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes just like his, ruby red full lips, and a tan complexion was standing before him. She wore a long black trench coat similar to his white one with a navy blue tube top, black tight pants that covered the tops of her black-heeled boots. Her right hand was on her hip and in her left hand was a silver briefcase. Around her neck was a necklace that he could swear he had seen before.  
  
"A-A-Arial?" Kaiba Finally said breaking the odd silence  
  
"Yes Seto I have come back."  
  
"I am sorry sir. I tried to stop her but I couldn't." A middle aged woman stood in the door worried she was going to get fired for what had just happened.  
  
"That is all right Janet. Just go back to work and everybody else get out!"  
  
"But Mr. Kaiba what about our meeting?"  
  
"We can continue it on Monday. Now leave!"  
  
Kaiba tried to act as normal as possible, but it was hard when his childhood sweetheart was standing right in front of him and knowing he still had feelings for her.  
  
"So why did you come back Arial? I mean it has been almost five years"  
  
"Because they could no longer keep me away. That is from you. and Mokuba."  
  
"Your adoptive parents?"  
  
"Yes. Seto you are not the only one here who has had a hard childhood after being adopted. They would not let me call or write to you and they never loved me. All they wanted was the money that came with me."  
  
Arial walked over to the window pretending to look at the view, but really she was trying to hide the tears. Slowly Seto got out of his chair and walked over to her. Arial turned to see him standing there and looked at the ground. Seto knew how she felt; it was hard for him to remember the past five years as well. Seto placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He just looked at her for a minute but then he did something that even surprised him. Seto drew Arial closer to him and kissed her Passionately. At first Arial was surprised but after a second she returned his kiss.  
  
Seto and Arial stood there kissing not know that they were being watched. A man stood in the shadows of the room watching them and talking into a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yes master she is here. She arrived fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"What is she doing right now?"  
  
"She is with Seto Kaiba. And you are not going to like this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They are kissing."  
  
"Well stop them! I told you not to let him near her! You have your orders now carry them out!"  
  
"Yes master." 


	3. Chapter Two: The Reuniting of Friends

(A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I have been very busy with schoolwork and tryouts. Okay now there is something you need to know about this story. I go back and forth between Yugi and the gang back to Seto Kaiba and Arial and when I do they are happening at the same time. Now you should not get confused.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Reuniting of Friends  
  
The Domino Pizza Parlor  
  
"So Yugi, who are you talking to the banquet tonight? As if I didn't know." Ask Joey as he stuffed some more cheese pizza in his mouth  
  
"Hello Joey! He is taking me; I mean I am his girlfriend. Gosh you can be such an idiot sometimes." Laughed Tea  
  
"Anyway if I didn't take her she would kill me. Literally." The whole gang laughed, because everyone knew that Tea would kill him for it, just not literally.  
  
"So what banquet is this? And how came I don't know about it?" asked Tristen  
  
"Oh sorry Tristen. Joey, Mai and I all received invitations to be in a new dueling tournament called Egyptian Dueling Wars. It is to be held on the old Duelist Kingdom Island. Apparently they have redone it to look like ancient Egypt. The banquet tonight is just a kick off banquet to see who is coming and to find out who is sponsoring it." Said Yugi  
  
"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun! I wish I could go." Said Serenity  
  
"Well sis you wish is coming true."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the invite says we can each bring one guest/date with us. So Tea is Yugi's I mean Yami's date, you will be Mai's guest and Tristen will be my guest."  
  
"Wow that is so wonderful! I can't believe I get to go! But wait I don't have a thing to wear."  
  
"Oh yes you do! Tea and I went out a got you the perfect dress and it is waiting at my house. Speaking of dresses us girls better get going. The banquet starts at 7 and it is al ready 5! We have to get going if we are going to be ready in time. See ya boys and miss us!" Mai yelled as her Tea and Serenity walked out the door.  
  
"This is so perfect! I have always wanted to take Serenity somewhere nice and now thanks to you guys I can!"  
  
"Who ever thought that my sister would actually like a guy like you? Is beyond me." As usual Tristen last it and attacked Joey. Thankfully nobody in the Parlor cared because it happened a lot yet they never broke anything.  
  
Yugi sat and watched them well he ate his pizza, his faced looked sad and unlike him. Joey was the first one to notice this and new something was up and quickly he let go of Tristen.  
  
"Hey Yug are you okay? You don't seem like yourself. Is it Tea? I mean it must be hard having you best friend dating your other spirit and not you."  
  
"No it has nothing to do with Tea because I never liked her like that only Yami does. It is just, oh I don't know I just keep having the funny feelings about the new tournament that's all."  
  
" I am guessing it also has to do with those dreams all of us have been having. Because I get the same feelings from them to."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"What I don't get though is why Tristen, Serenity, Mai and I have been having these dreams as well. Unlike you and Tea we don't own Millennium Items."  
  
"Yeah I agree with Joey. Nothing like this has ever happen to me before and now I am having these funky dreams. The other thing I would like to know is who is the strange woman in the dreams that calls herself Isis." (A/N: Isis is not Ishizu)  
  
" I have no clue. I even asked Yami and he can't figure it out, but he does have an idea. He thinks that they might be dreams of our past lives. You know, like how I was Yami in a past life and how Tea was Nefertiti in her past life. Yami guess that we might have all been friends in our past lives including this strange girl considering that she seem to want to help. In know that it is kind of out there, but it seems about right."  
  
"Yugi after Duelist Kingdom and Battle City nothing seems kind of out there anymore."  
  
"Go point Tristen, but I still don't understand."  
  
"Joey you never understand anything!" "Okay that is IT Tristen!!"  
  
Joey once again attacked Tristen and they were both trading off putting each other in head locks to the point were it begin to look like WWE Smack Down. Yugi could help but laugh at the stupidity of it all because no matter how old those two got they always ended up fighting like little boys. Yugi finished his pizza and paid the waiter. By that time, which was about 5 minutes later Joey and Tristen still had not stopped so Yugi decided it was time to go.  
  
"Okay guys it is time to leave!" but that didn't so Yugi used the one thing he knew would make Joey listen, "Joey you know Mai will Kill you if you pick her up late!!"  
  
"Holy Shit!! Let GO!!" Joey shot straight up and straight out the door with Yugi and Tristen behind him laughing their heads off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Arial pulled away from Seto kind of reluctantly unable to believe that had just happened. She had been so afraid about seeing him again; she thought that he would be mad at her for just leaving him and Mokuba like that. But instead he had kissed her like they had been together all along.  
  
"Arial? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I am fine. Just a bit surprised I guess."  
  
"Why would you be surprised?"  
  
"Because I thought that you would be mad at me for what happened."  
  
"I was until I read the note that you gave Mokuba, but that was a long time ago and you kept your promise to us."  
  
Flashback  
  
Thirteen year Seto walked into the room he shared with his brother expecting to find Mokuba and Arial playing together, but instead he found Mokuba sitting on his bed hold Arial's doll that her mother had given her and crying.  
  
"Mokuba? What is wrong? Where is Arial?"  
  
"They, they took her away!"  
  
"What do you mean they took her away?!"  
  
"She tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. She told them she would not leave without us, but they dragged her out of the room and too the car. They wouldn't even let her keep her doll so she gave it to me along with this note."  
  
Mokuba handed the letter to Seto to read, but Seto was too mad to read it. How could Arial just leave them like that? Wasn't it bad enough tat him and Mokuba had to lose their parents. Now they had to lose her, why hadn't she fought? Arial was always a fighter. What happened? Finally that night Seto opened the note and found that it was stained with Arial's tears and it read:  
  
Seto,  
  
I am sorry I tried to stop them but they we to strong. I tried to fight, but I have lost. Mokuba and I are locked in your room right now, but they are about to break down the door. I don't know what to do. I wish you were here to help me. Mokuba is scared and does not know what is going on. They will not let me keep my doll so I have given it to Mokuba and you. I have promised to Mokuba that as long as you keep the doll I will come back for it and to you guys. I must go, never forget me because I will never forget you.  
  
Love always, Arial  
  
After Seto finished reading the note he begin to cry. He had not cried since they day his father had died and his heart had broken. But now it was broken again. Seto had just lost his childhood sweetheart.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I know but."  
  
Before Arial could say another word Seto once again took her into his arms and kissed her. Seto loved the feeling of her soft lips agenst his and he never wanted to let her go again. Time seemed stand still for the two of them and the loneliness of the last f years melted away. Just then one of Seto's business partners walked in.  
  
"Oh My God! I am so sorry! I-I-I will just wait outside!"  
  
Arial and Seto quickly pulled apart. Arial was blushing like crazy and Seto looked as if he could kill this man for walking in on them. Instead he pulled himself together the best he could, but there was still that tone in his voice that makes anyone want to run.  
  
"That is all right Jackson, just knock next time okay. And if you tell anybody I WILL kill you."  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba. I thought I was late for the meeting. I had not been informed that it had been canceled." "It was not canceled Mr. Jackson. I kind of interrupted it, so don't feel to bad. Will it was nice to meet you Mr. Jackson and I wish I could stay longer but I must go. I have to be at the Domino Ballroom at 7 and it is already 5."  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you Miss."  
  
"Granger, Arial Granger."  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss. Granger." Jackson was completely stunned to find that his boss, who from all aspects was cold hearted, has apparently got the world's richest woman for a girlfriend.  
  
"Like wise Mr. Jackson. Seto here is the number to the hotel I am staying at. That number is the direct line to my room."  
  
Arial handed the card to Seto and begin to walk out of the room when Seto stopped her.  
  
"Wait just a minute Arial. What do you mean by you have to be at the Domino Ballroom at 7? Your not in the Egyptian Dueling Wars are you?"  
  
"Yes I am. Apparently I am one of eight special guests. I am assuming that you will be there?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Seto could only answer in a few words because he was to mesmerize at how she was handling the situation, meaning that she didn't get mad at Jackson instead she had said it was her fault. Not to mention that she was going to be at the banquet tonight.  
  
"Well then I will see you at 7."  
  
Arial begin to walk out the door, but she suddenly turned around with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh by the way Seto, red is really not the best shade of lipstick for." Arial turned around and left.  
  
Both Seto and Jackson Just stood there for a second, and then quickly Seto grabbed a tissue and wiped the lipstick off his lips. Jackson on the other hand was laughing under his breath.  
  
"Congratulations Seto!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Having the richest, most beautiful girl in the world fall for you." "Okay. Well I am leaving you in charge for the rest of the day. I have to get ready for tonight and I have something important to do. But if it is an emergency and only an emergency then call my cell."  
  
Seto grabbed his briefcase and walk quickly out the office door well calling his driver to tell him to be in front of Kaiba Corp. in ten minutes. Janet, who was sitting at the desk outside of his office, saw that he had come out and stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba!"  
  
"Yes Janet?"  
  
"The young woman left this for you. She said to tell you too look over it and tell her what you think tonight.  
  
"Thank you Janet. Oh by the way I have left Mr. Jackson in charge for the rest of the evening. So anything that needs to be taken care of give it to him."  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba. Have a good time at the banquet!"  
  
Seto walked to the elevator running over the plan he had to surprise Arial by going to her hotel room and asking her to be his date to the banquet (Oh no! Seto has lost it!). Seto was so deep in thought that he was completely unaware that he was being followed.  
  
"Master he is leaving the building. Do you want me to continue to follow him?"  
  
"Yes Agent G and make sure he does not notice you or come back to Kaiba Corp. I have Agent E looking for those documents and he must not be disturbed."  
  
"Yes master I understand."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow Tea! You look great! I think that dress is going to make Yami pass out."  
  
"Thanks Serenity! You don't look to bad yourself."  
  
Tea's dress was a long, straight, light pink dress with no back. The sleeves of the dress were medium tank top style.  
  
"You do know that Joey is going to be so mad that I am wearing this dress."  
  
Serenity's dress was a light green and strapless. It also had a slit on each side that went almost to mid thigh. The green brought out her eyes.  
  
"Seren I wish you would stop worrying about what your brother is going to think."  
  
"No I didn't mean it that way. I meant that it is going to be really funny. He is way to protective of me and I hate it. Hey Mai! I though you were going to get it through his had that I am not a little girl anymore! Because believe me I have tried! I even yelled at him!"  
  
"Serenity I am working on it but that brother of you has one thick head!" Mai shouted back form the bathroom.  
  
"Well anyway I only care what Tristen thinks. Hey Mai! Are you ever coming out of that bathroom?!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Mai walked out of the bathroom in a slinky purple halter-top dress. The front stopped just below mid thigh and the rest continued down to about mid calf.  
  
"Wow Mai you look." Tea could find the word she was looking for  
  
"Sexy? Yeah I know."  
  
"Are you trying to give my brother a heart attack? Because that dress will make him have one."  
  
"Then at least he wouldn't bother you anymore."  
  
"Mai!"  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
"The boys have arrived and on time to. Now I will go and answer the door, but don't you two come down until I call for you. Okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mai walked slowly down the stairs laughing at the idea of what they boys might do when they saw them in their new sexy dresses. The doorbell kept ringing as she finally made her way down the last step of the stairs; she knew that it was Joey at the door so she was going to make him wait. Finally she opened the door.  
  
"Hey boys come on in! Joey close your mouth."  
  
Joey leaned over to Tristen and whispered in his ear "Look at her. I think I have died and gone to heaven."  
  
"Yeah puppy heaven, Joey you are drooling." Whispered Tristen  
  
"So Mai where are Tea and Serenity?" asked Yami  
  
"Oh just a second. Tea! Serenity! Come on down! It is the boys!"  
  
Tea was the first to come down the stairs and Yami could not believe that it was her. She looked like Tea, but there was a royal ness about her as if she was a princess or even a queen. Tea walked stright to Yami and kissed him on the check. Yami held her at a distance so that he could get a good look at her.  
  
"You look wonderful Tea."  
  
"Thank you Yami and close your mouth. You are a Pharaoh not a little puppy like Joey."  
  
"Tea! You know my brother hates being called that!" But she was laughing anyway  
  
Tristen stared at the young woman walking down the stair. This was not the shy and timid Serenity he thought he knew. On the contrary this Serenity was sexy and out going and he found himself even more attracted to this Serenity then the other one.  
  
"Serenity you look absolutely breath taking." Said Tristen  
  
"Okay girls the limo is waiting outside so let get going." Said Yami from the door.  
  
The six of them walked out to the limo and just like Arial and Seto they had no idea that they were being followed.  
  
"This is Agent K checking in. Is anybody there?"  
  
"Yes we hear you. So what is the update?"  
  
"The Pharaoh and his friends have just left Valentine's house and are heading for the ballroom. Shell I continue to follow them?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to make sure nothing stops them from getting here tonight."  
  
"Alright, but who is following Granger and Kaiba?"  
  
"I have Agent G following Kaiba and Agent E following Granger. Now keep up with the Pharaoh and contact me later."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
* * * * * "Miss Granger you look lovely. Well at least your hair does, I have not seen your dress." "Thank you Karen and please call me Arial. I hate formalities. By the way you did a lovely job on my hair."  
  
"I hate to leave so soon, but I have five other people to style. I hope you have fun at the banquet. Good bye."  
  
"Good bye Karen!"  
  
After Karen left Arial went to put on her dress when there was a knock on the door. She went and answered it only to find a surprise.  
  
"Seto? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if you would like to be my date to the banquet tonight?"  
  
"I would love to Seto. Just give me a minute to put on my dress. Go ahead and sit down."  
  
Seto went and sat down on the couch well Arial went into the bathroom to put on her dress. Well Seto was waiting he called his driver and told him to be ready in five minutes. Just then Arial came out in the most beautiful dress Seto had ever seen and his mouth just dropped. Arial's dress was a medium color of baby blue and strapless. The left side of her dress ended just below mid thigh and continued diagonally down to about mid calf. She was holding the back of her dress and Seto could not figure out why.  
  
"Seto would you mind helping me zip up my dress?" Arial asked in kind of a girly voice. It was true she could not zip it up herself.  
  
"S-su-sure"  
  
"Seto, is something wrong? Because I have known you to stutter." Arial laughed to herself as she said this because she knew perfectly well why he was stuttering.  
  
"Okay done."  
  
"Thanks. Is the limo ready yet?"  
  
"Yes it is, but how did you know that it was a limo?"  
  
"Seto do you travel in anything else."  
  
"Good point. Now lets go."  
  
Seto and Arial left her room and went to wait for the elevator to arrive. Well over in the corner just out of their sight were Agents G and E.  
  
"So do you always stutter around girls or is it just me?" "Just you. And you did that on purpose."  
  
"Who me? Now why would I do a thing like that?"  
  
"Because you are a tease and you have always been a tease."  
  
"Oh really!" Just then the elevator arrived and she pushed him in  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I haven't done that is almost five years."  
  
They both laughed as the elevator door closed and Agents G and E cam out of their hiding places.  
  
"G you better inform the Masters that Granger and Kaiba are on the move."  
  
"Okay. This is agent G, Kaiba and Granger are on the move."  
  
"Are you telling me that they are together?!"  
  
"Yes master, but there is nothing we can do without being seen."  
  
"Fine just follow them and don't let them out of you sight. UNDERSTAND!"  
  
"Yes master we understand."  
  
"Come on E lets go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
20 minutes later in front of the Domino Ballroom  
  
The Limo that Yami and the gang were in finally pulled up to the Ballroom and they were surprised to see all the reporters and camera crews not to mention people standing in front of the door. Yami and Tea stepped out of the car first followed by Joey and Mai then Tristen and Serenity. The minute they were all out of the limo the crowd went wild.  
  
"Yami lets get inside as fast as we can before we get run over by all these people."  
  
"I agree. It is like a zoo out here. Hey guys follow us closely and try not to get separated."  
  
But it was to late a reporter had already spotted them.  
  
"Well if it isn't the reigning King of Games Yugi and his girlfriend Tea Garner. Could I get a word with you?"  
  
"Like I have a choice."  
  
"What a sense of humor. So how do you think this tournament will go?"  
  
"Most likely the same as the others. It may have a different name but they are all the same."  
  
"Tea I hear that you are a duelist, yet you are not in the tournament. How come?"  
  
"Well I am not up to tournament standards yet but Yugi is teaching me. SO maybe next time."  
  
The reporter was about to ask another question when some one in the crowd yelled that the Kaiba Corp limo had just pulled up. The reporter pushes past the gang and ran to the front of the crowd.  
  
"For once I am thankful that Kaiba showed up. Now lets get inside before she comes back." Said Joey  
  
The gang got inside just before the crowd went completely wild, mainly the women and girls, indicating that Kaiba had exited the limo. But the strangest thin happened a hush fell over the crowed as a slim had extended from the limo and Kaiba took it. The hand was followed by a young woman that every body knew. The crowd was dead silent and it was the reporter who broke the silence, but not it the nicest way.  
  
"Miss Arial Granger! What on earth are you doing with Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Well I don't see why it is any of you business you snack in the grass of a reporter. But if you must know I am his date for the evening."  
  
"His date I didn't even know he had any friends besides that whining little brother of his."  
  
Before Seto could do anything Arial stepped forward and punched the reporter square in the face.  
  
"You little BITCH! You broke my nose."  
  
"Good. It was ugly anyway. And don't ever say anything about my friends and their family again or I will do worse then break your nose. Come on Seto lets go."  
  
Seto and Arial walked past the rest of the reporters who didn't dare to come near Arial after what she just did. Seto was not stunned fact he was happy that she did that it let him know that the Arial he had known was still there. When they got inside they went straight to the front desk. Both Seto and Arial handed the invitations to the waiter.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order. Mr. Kaiba, Miss Granger you will be seated at a special table with the other special guest. Know if you would please follow me."  
  
They followed the waiter to a long table at the front of the ballroom, but when they got there Seto was shock and upset to see whom else was there.  
  
"Oh no, not the dog and his little friends"  
  
Joey was equally upset, but both Tea and Arial had completely different reactions.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Arial? OMG! I can't believe it is you! How have you been?"  
  
"Great! You?"  
  
"Tea you know Arial Granger?" asked Yami  
  
"Yes Arial and I met at that dace convention I went to two years ago, but I never thought that I would see you again."  
  
"Neither did I. And who are all you friends."  
  
"Oh let me introduce you. This is Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Tristen Taylor and Serenity Wheeler who is Joey's sister. Oh and of course my boyfriend Yugi Mouto."  
  
"It is nice to meet you all!"  
  
Arial shook everyone's hand and when she came to Yami he was surprised to see that around her neck she wore the Millennium Necklace.  
  
"Arial if you don't mind me asking. Where did you get that necklace?"  
  
"Oh I see you finally notice my Millennium Necklace Pharaoh Yami."  
  
(A/N: Another cliff hanger, can you guess what happens. Pulse can you guess who the agents are?") 


	4. Chapter Three: Evil Plans become Clear

(Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been soooooooooo busy. ( Hopefully this will never happen again and if it does I might just scream! Okay there has been a change in the story it is not a big one, I have just been spelling a name wrong. Arial is supposed to be Ariel so that is what it is going to be from now on. Okay? Good. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. R&R PLEASE!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! I wish I did, but I don't!  
  
Chapter Three: Evil Plans become Clear  
  
As people were still entering the front of the Ballroom two masked men entered through the very back door. Slipping through the shadows unseen by the Ballroom's employees they crept silently inside. The two men walked over to an employee only elevator and one of them ran a card through the securities card clearance for the elevator, it work. When they entered the lit elevator they both pulled off the black ski masks to reveal Bandit Keith and Eric 'Jackson'.  
  
"I hate wearing these stupid masks!" Said Keith  
  
"I agree with you but if we don't the bosses will have us killed or worse tortured!"  
  
"Yeah I know and the only thing that keeps me in this so called plan is the money and the reward. But what I don't understand is why you are in this."  
  
"Because I have a score to settle with Kaiba, that I am not going to bother to explain to you. Pulse I have a reward coming to."  
  
"Speaking of Kaiba, how on earth did you manage to get the tournament documents and follow Granger at the same time?"  
  
"It was actually easier then I thought it would be. When Granger gave Kaiba the card of the hotel she is staying at I saw it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well she had to go back to the hotel to change right. So all I had to do was wait for Kaiba to leave then go to the file room and take the files. Which didn't look at all strange considering I was in charge of the account. I also have a little inside help."  
  
"Dame! You had it easy! Johnny, Duke, and I had to follow the little runt and his friends all over Domino. And at one point the runt became suspicious of us. I mean he didn't see us but it was like he knew we were there."  
  
"Well at least you knew who you were working with. I had to work with this creepy guy and by orders of the bosses I can't know his name or see his face. I think he might be their so-called 'project'. The only thing I can tell you about him is that he is very interested in the Kaiba brothers and Kaiba Corp."  
  
The elevator finally stopped and they both stepped out into a dark hallway with several doors. "Hey Jackson? Do you know which door we are suppose to go in?"  
  
"No. They said we would know when we got there."  
  
Keith and Jackson walked down the hallway looking from door to door. None of them were marked. They continued to walk for what seemed like forever and the hall was becoming an endless black hole of doors. Suddenly from out of nowhere one of the doors flew open spilling white light into the black hallway blinding Keith and Jackson.  
  
"Ah Agent E and B you have finally arrived. They are not to pleases that you are late, but please come in." Called a grim and sinister voice from inside the door.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs  
  
Yami stared at the girl before him, he had never met her before that he could remember and yet it felt like he had met her before. The necklace Arial wore begun to glow softly as did Arial. Her eyes glazed over and she bowed her head then she slowly lifted it. Her eyes were no longer glazed but they were a clearer and more piercing blue then before.  
  
"How, how do you know me?"  
  
"I see you don't remember your loyal Sorceress my Pharaoh." Ariel said with a slit bow of respect.  
  
"No I am sorry I don't. Sadly there are many things about my past life I still can not recall."  
  
"You must begin to remember my Pharaoh for the world is no longer safe. For I have see what you have been feeling and it is coming. It is a shadow that lies quietly on the horizon and it is moving ever so slowly, but it is ready to pounce when the time is right."  
  
Seto could not understand what was happening. Ariel stood before him, but she was not Ariel. Farther more she was addressing Yugi as Pharaoh. It seemed to Seto that Ariel had turned into some one that Seto did not know. But wait he did know her, some how Seto had this feeling that he had met this Ariel somewhere before. To Seto this Ariel was a dream girl, the kind you want to remember but you can't. Seto was going to find out what was going on for he hated being confused.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Ariel."  
  
"Don't worry Ariel is fine and I should know for I am her or at least I am her past life. I am Isis the loyal sorceress and female warrior of the Pharaoh Yami and best friend of the Queen, Nefertiti."  
  
As Isis spoke the name Nefertiti Tea's bracelet begin to glow softly as the necklace had. Tea's eyes glazed over and she bowed her head then slowly raised her eyes had cleared but they were a richer chocolate color and very piercing.  
  
"Isis, my dear friend, it is good to see you again. It has been way to long. And I see you have found you rightful counterpart at last."  
  
Everyone turned to Tea, who just like Ariel was still the same outwardly; she had become more regal as if she were royalty. Tea walked up to Isis and Isis bowed, but Tea or should I say Nefertiti pulled her up.  
  
"Isis there is no need for you to bow. You are my oldest and most trusted friend." The two embraced and a bright light was admitted from both of them.  
  
"Okay now this is getting way, way to wired. Ariel says she is Isis and Tea says she is the Queen Nefertiti. Which mean she is marred to Yami. Okay will someone please explain to me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I think we just found out who the spirits of the bracelet and the necklace are."  
  
"Thanks Tristen! That really helps."  
  
"Well at least we know who Isis is now."  
  
"What I want to know is why Ariel is calling Yugi Pharaoh and you guys are calling him Yami?" asked a very angry Seto  
  
"I tried to tell you before who I am Kaiba. I am a past life like Isis and Nefertiti. I am Yuig's past life and I am the Pharaoh Yami. My soul was placed into the Millennium puzzle over 5,000 years ago."  
  
"That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. Now do me a favor who ever you are and bring back Ariel." Seto paused for a moment then said, " First before you go answer this question why do I feel like I know this Isis?"  
  
"Because you do know me Seto or should I say High Priest Seto. You know me because we were together in our past lives. Just like we are now in this lifetime."  
  
"Now you sound like Ishizu. Telling me I have as past life."  
  
"You do, all of us do. Now I must leave you, but I will come back. Ariel's body is not used to handling the changing between souls yet and I don't want to weaken her."  
  
With that both Isis's and Nefertiti's eyes glazed over and again they bowed their heads. Tea come right back but because Ariel was not used to changing souls yet she fainted and fell right into Seto, who caught her before she could hit the ground. But what the group didn't see was another light from above them coming from two other millennium items.  
  
"And so it has begun. The sorceress has finally come back and all this time I thought that it was Ishizu and that she was hiding it. But no it was in the one woman no one would have ever suspected. Another pulse is that the Queen and the High Priest have been reveled. Who would have thought that Seto Kaiba could ever be the High Priest in a past life."  
  
"Well all I can say Pegasus is that I like who the sorceress is. She is very attractive and will do just fine for what I have in store for her. We all know that Isis is stronger then the queen could ever be. And a powerful pharaoh needs a powerful queen."  
  
"Just watch it Marik she is a handful and not some one to be taken lightly. You may not be able to control her even with you Rod. Ariel is a powerful young woman and now what I fear may happen for so many years has."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"That Ariel and Kaiba would join forces. One of them a lone is dangerous but the two of them combined are deadly force beyond belief." Pegasus went and sat down in the chair next to the window look tired and extremely worried, "I tried so hard to keep them apart after I found out who had adopted Seto and his brother. Now I see that all my effort was in vein."  
  
"Why would you want them separated? Ariel Granger is nothing to you, right?"  
  
"That is where you are wrong Marik, Ariel is everything to me." Pegasus sounded so serious that it made Marik rather uneasy, "Ariel is my daughter."  
  
Ariel slowly begin to wake up, she had only been out for a few seconds but to her it felt like walking up from an eternity of sleep. Her body felt weak and her head hurt and she knew perfectly well why she felt this way.  
  
"I hate when this happens! Every time I change I pass out and then wake up feeling horrible! Yami why does this keep happing?"  
  
"Switching souls is hard on every one for awhile, but in time it will become natural. Yugi had a hard time with it at first and so did Tea, but I think you are almost used to it. You were only out for about six seconds and that is very good sign. Kaiba it is okay to put her down now."  
  
"Yes please do."  
  
Seto reluctantly put Ariel down and to his surprise she was perfectly fine. She had no trouble what so ever walking and in heels no less. The only person in the group who was not okay was a very, very confused Joey. Who was still screaming for an explanation well Mai and Serenity tried to shut him up.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!! I WANT AN EXPLANATION AND I WANT IT NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Joey please shut up, you are draw attention to us and that is the last thing we need." Mai hissed at Joey.  
  
She was right to; at that point almost the whole room was watching them. Hearing what Mai had just said Kaiba turned his attention from Arial to Joey. Joey was making more noise then usual and this irritated Kaiba.  
  
"Can some one please shut the dog up and if you can't I will be more then happy to get him a muzzle! No body should have to listen to his incisive barking!"  
  
"KAIBA!!!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU CALLING ME A DOG!!! NOW I WANT AN ANSWER!!!!"  
  
"Mai. Kaiba. That is not going to work." Said Serenity  
  
"Well then what will?" said Mai  
  
"This."  
  
To Mai's surprise Serenity hit Joey on the back of his head casing him to look even more confused, but making him quite.  
  
"See Mai, when yelling at him doesn't work all you have to do is hit him."  
  
"Well one problem down and one more to go. What are we going to do about all these people?"  
  
"Let me handle it."  
  
Serenity stood up and walked to the front of the table that was facing everybody (remember they are at the head of the room everyone else is in front of them) and said in a very calm announcer voice,  
  
"I hope you all enjoyed our little bit of entertain for you tonight called 'Me and my so called past life'. Let me introduce our actors for you, the lovely and talented Ariel Granger and Tea Garner, The handsome and sexy Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba,"  
  
The whole room was now on there feet clapping and yelling,  
  
"also Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine and myself Serenity Wheeler. Thanks for watching and enjoy the rest of your evening."  
  
The room continued to go wild.  
  
Back upstairs  
  
"Well I must say that girl sure can think on her feet. Now Pegasus please explain this whole daughter thing to me because I am very confused."  
  
"In good time Marik, but we must wait for the others. I believe Bakura is making sure they arrive here without any difficulties." (Alexia: Can't you just see Pegasus sitting calmly at a table holding his wine glass, swirling the wine around and smirking?)  
  
"Wait a minute! Bakura is helping us! But I thought that he was one of the Pharaoh's little friends?!?"  
  
"Correction, Ryou is his friend but Bakura is the spirit of the tomb robber from the Millennium Ring and was very willing to help us." Pegasus paused to take a drink of wine, "Now just so I know who is under mind control and who is helping us on their own free will?"  
  
"Well Jackson, Keith and Steps are willing helping us. Jackson wants to get back at Kaiba, Keith wants the money, a cretin girl and to humiliate Wheeler and same with Steps except he wants to humiliate Yami. Duke is under my control, but to keep him happy I have a little reward for him to. He is rather hard to control without bribery."  
  
Just then the door opened and Bakura walked in. He had an evil grin lingering on his face and looked rather smug.  
  
"I scared the shit out of Jackson and Keith for being late. I told them the next time they were late I would send their sorry asses to the shadow realm."  
  
"Are they ready yet?" asked Marik, "We can't afforded anymore wasted time." He did sound to pleased  
  
"Yes they are all ready. Shall I got and get then?"  
  
"No need they are already on their way." Said Pegasus  
  
Just as Pegasus finished his statement Step, Jackson, Keith and Duke walked in. Both Duke and Keith were dresses in tuxes, but Jackson and Steps were not.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this pathic outfit?" asked Keith  
  
"Because we need you and Duke to be at the dinner. Duke company helped pay for the tournament and you are a top duelist. Therefore you need to be there. Now all of you please have a seat and Marik, Bakura and myself will explain the plan."  
  
Every one took a seat and Pegasus continued.  
  
"You have all been chosen to participate in this plan because you all have something agents Yugi and his little band of friend and want something that one of them has. The plan is to get all of them to the island where the tournament is being held and force their hands. Not in a duel, but for what they all possess, for they can help us get what we all want. I want my wife back and I need the power of all the Millennium Items to accomplish that."  
  
"I want the Power of the Pharaoh so I can rule both the shadow realm and the earth. I also want the power of the High Sorceress and the Queen to enhance my powers." Said Marik  
  
"And I want to have the power of all the Millennium Items so I can be unstoppable. Well except agenst Marik." Said Bakura  
  
"Yes that is what you want, but what is in it for us? Pegasus will have his wife back, Marik will be the ultimate Pharaoh and Bakura will be like the High Priest. You have all you want, but what about us?" asked Steps  
  
"I am glad you asked Steps and let me answer that for you. You will all receive riches beyond your wildest dreams. You will also help govern nations, pulse don't some of you have a cretin girl you have a crush on. Steps you like Tea Garner I believe; well she could be yours if yours help us. Keith I believe you like Mai Valentine and Duke I believe you like Serenity Wheeler. Well they're yours but you must agree to help us first." Said Pegasus  
  
"And what if we don't?" asked Steps  
  
"Lets just say this, your soul will be mine. Now are we all in agreement." Every one shook their heads in agreement, to scared to say no, "Good now dinner has already been served. So Duke, Keith I want you two to slip in the back way and find the table in the far left corner of the room your dinner will be waiting there. After you are finished one at a time I want you to go up and talk to Yugi's group. Now off with you." 


	5. Chapter Four: They came with the Night: ...

(Hey everyone!!! Wow! I think this is the first time I haven't taken so long in getting a chapter up. My Muse must really be working hard! Hope you like this chapter! R&R PLEASE!!!!)  
  
Quick THANK YOUS:  
  
Kaz for my first review!!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: They Came with the Night: Part One  
  
Duke and Keith slipped quietly down stairs and to their table where no one could see them, but they could see everyone else. Neither of talked they just ate their dinner in silence and watch the table at the head of the room.  
  
Dinner at Yugi's table was pretty good; Mai and Serenity became fast friends with Ariel. Mai was mostly interested in the tournaments that Ariel had been in, they both compared what strategies they used, who they fought and what they won. Serenity who was interested in becoming a duelist listen with great enthusiasm to every word that Mai and Ariel said. The only thing that ever went wrong were the sudden outburst of name calling from Kaiba and Joey. Mai, Serenity and Yami did their best to calm Joey down, but Ariel Just laughed at how stupid the two boys were being. When the fighting finally stopped Joey went back to shoving food in his mouth making Ariel think that Seto was in the right by calling him a dog because he sure ate like one.  
  
"Serenity, how on earth can you brother eat like?" Ariel said with a hint of discuss in her voice  
  
"I have no idea he has just always eaten that way. Even Mai has tried to teach him to eat properly but nothing has worked."  
  
"Yeah I even threatened never to kiss him again but even that doesn't help."  
  
"Well from how Joey is eating I can see why Seto would sometimes call him a dog. I mean it is gross." Ariel whispered to Mai and Serenity  
  
"I agree with you on that point. My brother eats like a dog, it is sad. You know maybe I should get him a doggie bowl for his birthday. What do you think Mai?"  
  
"I think it would be a great idea. I love to be there to see the look on his face when he unwrapped it." All three girls begin to laugh  
  
"Hey where did Tea go?" asked Ariel  
  
"I have no idea she was here a minute ago." Replied Serenity  
  
"Oh wait I see her. She is out on the dance floor with Yami." Said Mai  
  
Sure enough Yami and Tea were slow dancing with some of the other couples that were on the dance floor. Duke and Keith saw the same thing and decided that it was a good time to go over and have a little chat.  
  
"Listen I will go over first considering they hate you."  
  
"Fine, but don't you dare ask Valentine for a dance."  
  
"Don't worry Keith I won't. Now wait a few minutes and then come over."  
  
Duke got up and walked over to the groups table acting like his normal self except for the fact that he kept looking at Serenity every few seconds. As Duke got closer to the table Joey was the first one to notice him.  
  
"Hey look every one here comes dice boy!"  
  
"Nice to see you too Wheeler." Duke looked around the table to see who all was there, "I believe there are a few people that I don't know. Would you mind introducing me to them Joey?"  
  
"Not at all. This lovely girl on my right is my girlfriend Mai Valentine. Next To Tristen is my sister Serenity, next to her is Kaiba and next to Kaiba is his date Ariel Granger. That would be everybody, oh if you are looking for Yugi him and Tea are out on the dance floor."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys. Miss Granger is it."  
  
"Yes, but please call me Ariel."  
  
"Thank you. Don't you own Magical Imagery in London, England?"  
  
"Yes, but I am here on both business and compation. And if I am not mistaken you are the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters."  
  
"That would be correct. Hey would you care to dance. I mean as long as it is okay with Kaiba."  
  
"Oh he doesn't mind, do you Kaiba?"  
  
"Not at all and besides I don't dance and Ariel does."  
  
"Thanks Seto!" Ariel gave him a kiss on the check before leaving with Duke. Causing Kaiba to turn a little red.  
  
"I think Kaiba has a crush on Ariel. How cute." Said Joey with a mocking voice  
  
"Shut up mutt or I will shut you up myself."  
  
"Come Tristen lets go dance and get away from all this fighting."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Tristen and Serenity left the table to go join Tea, Yami, Duke and Ariel on the dance floor.  
  
"You know what I wonder Joey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why Duke asked Ariel to dance with him instead of Serenity."  
  
"Why would dice boy ask my sister to dance with him? He doesn't even know her."  
  
"Yes he does, remember they met during Battle City. He has had a crush on her ever since." (Alexia: Oooooooooo a spoiler. I read that Duke ends up liking Serenity later on in Battle City.)  
  
"Well I don't want dice boy anywhere near my sister!"  
  
"Just because you don't like him all that much doesn't mean Serenity has to stay away from him. She can decide who she wants and does not want to be friends with on her own."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Just then Keith walked up behind Joey and Mai. Kaiba never saw him because he was to busy staring at Duke and Ariel with a look of jealousy in his eyes.  
  
/Why on earth did I let her go and dance with that Devlin guy/ but Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by the annoying voice of Bandit Keith trying to ask Mai to dance.  
  
"Hey babe! Wanna dance?"  
  
"No Keith I don't now leave!"  
  
"Oh come on you know you want to."  
  
"I believe my date said no now kindly leave before I introduce my fist to your face."  
  
"Ooo I am so sacred Wheeler! Now come Valentine lets dance."  
  
"For the last time you over grown pig, I don't want to dance with you! In fact I don't want to have anything to do with you!"  
  
"Come on I am a great duelist with lots of money."  
  
"And I could care less!"  
  
"I said let's dance!!" Keith grabbed Mai's arm and tried to pull her towards the dance floor, but before even Joey could do anything Mai punched Keith square in the face.  
  
Keith walked away with a bloody nose and lip well Mai, who was very pleased with herself, sat back down, but not for long. Mai notice Kaiba staring at Duke with and look of hate mixed with jealousy on his face. So she got up to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Kaiba."  
  
"What do you want Valentine?"  
  
"I want to know why you are sitting here with that look on your face well Ariel is out there with Duke."  
  
"Like I said before I don't dance."  
  
"I am sure that is not true everyone can dance. Even Joey can."  
  
"Yeah well I don't."  
  
"Okay let me get straight to the point..."  
  
"Please do."  
  
"Yes well basically you obviously like and I mean like Ariel and she seems to feel the same way about you. The only problem is that you are both to stubborn to admit it, just like Joey and I were at first."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Go out there and dance with her and just maybe you might be able to tell her how you feel."  
  
"Fine, but if you tell anybody even Joey about this I will make you life living hell."  
  
"I would expect nothing less."  
  
Well Mai watched Kaiba got up and asked Ariel if he could cut in and with out hesitating she agreed. The rest of the night was smooth sailing after that, it was announced that the Tournament would start the very next day, which surprised almost every one. It was also announced that with the help of both Devlin's company and Kaiba Corp. that Industrial Illusions was hosting the event, but it had nothing to do with Pegasus. The Company just believed it was their duty to continue holding dueling competitions, considering that it was Industrial Illusions that started Duel Monsters in the first place.  
  
The kick off banquet ended at about nine and everyone was deciding where they were going to go.  
  
"Well both Tea and Serenity are coming over to my house for the night."  
  
"And Joey and Tristen are coming to my house so I guess that settles where we are taking every one, except on thing."  
  
"And what is that Yugi?" asked Joey (Alexia: They call him Yugi around people who don't know he is the Pharaoh)  
  
"Duke would you like to join the guys and me over at my house?"  
  
"I loved to Yugi, but I have other plans for tonight. Maybe next time though. See you guys later."  
  
"Bye!" every one yelled this except Kaiba, who never liked Duke in the first place, and Joey, who didn't like the fact that 'Dice Boy' liked his baby sister.  
  
"Well I think we better get going before we have to give the driver to much of our money" Said Yami  
  
"I was great to see you again Ariel."  
  
"Same here and lets try to see each other more often when this tournament is over."  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
Tea and Ariel gave each other a hug. Then Ariel gave both Serenity and Mai a hug to.  
  
"I was great meeting both of you and Mai I hope I get to duel you during the tournament and maybe it the finals to."  
  
"That would be wonderful and I sure it would be a great duel."  
  
"One that no one will forget! Bye!" Ariel watched the others leave and then turned to talk to Kaiba, "Well I will just give my driver a call and see you tomorrow."  
  
"Wait just a minute, I think I have a better idea."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Why don't you come stay with Mokuba and me? We have plenty of rooms and Mokuba would love it."  
  
"That sounds great! But I still need to call my driver and tell him that I won't be needing his services tonight."  
  
Well Ariel called her driver Kaiba called his and told him to be there in ten minutes. When the driver arrived Kaiba and Ariel went to her hotel to retrieve her belongings and take them to the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
Mean while back upstairs  
  
"Well I must say Keith you certainly did sweep Miss Valentine right off her feet." Said Bakura well every one else laugh so hard that they almost fell over.  
  
"She is just needs a little more time to come to terms with how she feels about me." His pride was obviolys hurt and it didn't help that he had a black eye.  
  
"That is enough!" Every one became silent at once, "We have work to do to night! I will not tolerate people messing around! Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Master Marik." Every one said this with their heads down.  
  
"Now then Duke what information did you get concerning the whereabouts of The Pharaoh and his friends?"  
  
"All three girls will be going to Mai Valentines house and the boys to Yugi's house."  
  
"What about Kaiba and Granger?"  
  
"I don't know. I could not stay around long enough to find out with out drawing suspicion to myself."  
  
"Very well, is there anyone else who knows?"  
  
"I do." Said Jackson  
  
"Then where are they?"  
  
"Kaiba has taken Ariel back to her hotel to gather her things and check out. She will be spending the rest of her time at the Kaiba Mansion."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"I have inside help from Ariel's very own staff Master Marik."  
  
"Wonderful! Now here is how tonight is going to work. Johnny, Duke, Keith and two of my Rare Hunters will go to Valentines house to retrieve the girls. Pegasus, myself, his men and the rest of mine will go to Yugi's. After the Jackson and our other Agent will join us in front of the Kaiba Mansion and we will get Kaiba, Mokuba and Ariel. Is every one clear on what they are supposed to do."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now get going."  
  
The Kaiba Mansion  
  
"Oh my! Seto it is beautiful!"  
  
Ariel could hardly believe how beautiful the mansion looked from the out side.  
  
"Just wait till you see the inside." Kaiba was so over joyed at how happy Ariel was, "I'll go inside first and then you come in after me. That way you will be a big surprise to Mokuba."  
  
"Alright. I can't wait to see him."  
  
Kaiba opened the front door to the mansion and walked in, staying right next to the front door. Just as he had suspected Mokuba came running down the stairs to greet him.  
  
"Seto! Your home!"  
  
Mokuba ran right up to Kaiba and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey kiddo! How are?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Listen I have a surprise for you."  
  
Mokuba thought that Kaiba was going to take something out of his briefcase, but instead he went outside for a minute and brought some one back in with him.  
  
"Hi Mokuba!" "Ariel!!!" Mokuba ran up to her and gave her a hug, "You came back! I knew you would! And guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still have your doll. I show you! Come on, follow me!"  
  
"Go ahead I will just tell the butler where to take your things and join you guys ups stairs." Shouted Seto  
  
"We'll take the elevator, because we have to go up to the fifth floor."  
  
The inside of the elevator looked like one from a very fancy hotel, yet it had a modern look to it. The walls were made out of wood and outlined in gold; the handlebars were gold as well. The floor of the elevator was made of with marble and on the back wall of the elevator in bold golden letters was the logo for Kaiba Corp. K.C. When the elevator stopped little chimes sounded instead of the normal annoying beep that you would normally hear in an elevator.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
They got off the elevator an entered a small hallway lined with suites of armor, some were holding spears well other were holding swords and shield. The whole place fifth floor looked like the inside of a fairy tale castle.  
  
"This is beautiful, Mokuba. I feel as if I have stepped right into a story book."  
  
"The decoration was my idea. I always liked the idea of living in a castle so Seto had them make our living space into a castle."  
  
There were three huge wooden double doors, one in the center, one on the right and another on the left. The center door had a coat-of-arms on it that was of the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon wrapped around the letters S.K. That was obviously Seto's room. The doors on the left also had a coat- of-arms on it that had just the Blue Eyes White Dragon wrapped around the letters M.K. standing for Mokuba Kaiba. But it was the coat-of-arms on the door on the right that seemed strange to Ariel. It looked exactly like the other two except it didn't have a Duel Monster behind it and the letters on the it were A.G. Mokuba must have seen the confused look on Ariel face because he said  
  
"We didn't know what your favorite Duel Monster was so yours isn't finished yet, but now that you are her we can finish it."  
  
Ariel didn't respond she just walked up to the door and ran her fingers over the golden letters as if she was trying to make sure it wasn't a dream. Mokuba just watched her with a smile on his face, he was glad to have her back. Ariel was like a big sister to him and he had missed her a lot. The sound on the chimes from the elevator caused Ariel to jump a little and also to come out of her dream like state. The elevator doors opened and Seto walked out of it towards Mokuba and Ariel.  
  
"Haven't you shown her, her room yet Mokuba?"  
  
"No, we just got up here a minute ago and I was letting Ariel look around for a minute."  
  
"Okay then, Ariel close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to be surprised."  
  
"Fine." Ariel laughed well she closed her eyes and put her hands over them  
  
"No peeking." Said Mokuba  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Mokuba go into the room and turn on the lights." Mokuba opened the door and entered the room, "Take your hands off you eyes, but don't open them." Seto took Ariel's hands and lead her into the room. Then he let them go a walked away from her.  
  
"How much longer do I have to keep my eyes closed?"  
  
"Just a minute longer. Mokuba is putting something back in its place, one of the maids must have moved it when they were cleaning."  
  
"Okay Seto it is all ready."  
  
"Alright Ariel open your eyes."  
  
When Ariel opened her eyes what she saw made her speechless. The room itself was huge and there were at least three other doors that opened to different parts of the room. The main room itself was twice as big a large family room and the walls were a faint baby blue. On the left side of the room, the side that they had entered, was a sitting area with a large couch, two chairs and a big screen TV (Alexia: Lucky Girl!! She gets my dream room. Life is so not fair.). To the right was a king size, a nightstand on each side and a dresser. Both nightstands had lamps on them and the bed had curtains on all three sides (Not on the head board).  
  
"What do you Ariel?" asked Seto  
  
"I-it-its wonderful, beyond even. It's the bedroom I designed when, when we were in the orphanage. I just can't believe you built it." She was all most crying "Well this isn't all and you know it. See over there on the left side of the room where those two French doors are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well that is your office/computer room. The French doors in the center of the room lead to your balcony and the French doors on the right side of the room lead to your bathroom. Now do you see why Mokuba wanted to make this part of the house look like a castle?"  
  
"Yes and it is great." Ariel ran over to Seto and gave him a big hug  
  
"Well kiss already." Yelled Mokuba, but they couldn't see him.  
  
"Where are you Mokuba?" asked Ariel  
  
"I am not telling! You're going to have to find me!"  
  
"Fine! But I know where you are!"  
  
Ariel ran over to her bed and pulled open the curtains and sure enough there was Mokuba sitting on the bed holding Ariel's old doll.  
  
"Here's the last surprise, your dolly. I kept it in good condition for you."  
  
"Thank you Mokuba. And thank you both for everything."  
  
"Your welcome. Now it is time for Mokuba to go to bed."  
  
"Oh come on big bro it is summer."  
  
"I don't care if it is summer or not. It is 10:30 and you are going to bed."  
  
"Fine. Ariel, will you come in and say goodnight like you used to?"  
  
"I will be in to say goodnight in about ten minutes. I have to call my friend Nikki who is running Magical Imagery well I'm away."  
  
"Okay kiddo, come on bedtime."  
  
Seto chased Mokuba out of Ariel's room and across the hall to his room, Ariel could hear Mokuba yelling and laughing as they went. Ariel walked into the office part of her room and sat down at the desk. She turned on her computer and logged on to Magical Imagery's company members web page. Ariel went to the Internet phone call section on typed in Nikki's number.  
  
Ring.Ring.Ring  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Nikki how are?"  
  
"Good. Hey you were supposed to call me an hour ago. What happened?"  
  
"The banquet ran over and I got a little surprise."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I have my very own room at Seto's mansion."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope. Well, anyway how are things going? No problems?"  
  
"Everything is running smoothly, but I did have an interesting visitor."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A man from Industrial Illusion named Croquet. He said Industrial Illusion wants to buy us out. When I told him no he got rather angry and I had to have security escort him out. Do you know anything about this guy?"  
  
"No I don't, but Seto might. I will ask him tomorrow. Well I have to go the tournament starts tomorrow and I need some sleep. I may not be able to get a hold of you for a few days but I will cal you as soon as I can. Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ariel turned off her computer and walked out of her room to Mokuba's room.  
  
"Hey Mokuba! I told you I come in."  
  
"Are you happy to be back?"  
  
"Trilled! Now gets some sleep because that is what I am going to do. Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Ariel gave Mokuba a hug and left the room. As she turned from closing the door she saw that Seto was waiting for her.  
  
"You know he is really happy to have you back and so am I." "Well I am glad to be back. See you in the morning."  
  
Ariel turned to go into her room when Seto grabbed her arm and kissed her.  
  
"I knew it!" Yelled Mokuba who had been watching the whole time  
  
"Go to bed Mokuba!" they yelled back well laughing  
  
"Goodnight to both of you." Said Ariel as she walked into her room  
  
(Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Part two should be up shortly. Can you guess what is going to happen? Okay just a little heads up for every one. I might be going back and adding extra chapters in between the one I already have. The chapters would be about the characters past lives in Egypt, explaining who they were and what they did. It is not a for sure thing yet, but I am considering it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!) 


	6. Chapter Five: They came with the Night: ...

(Hey everyone! Time for part two of They came with the Night. I have just been getting inspired left and right, which is great because it means that I can put up chapters faster. Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R PLEASE!!!!)  
  
Quick Thank Yous:  
  
Kaz for another review, THANK YOU!!!!! Angel for my third review, THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! I wish I did, but I don't!!!  
  
/.../ = Thinking //...// = Talking to spirit or Marik talking to his mind slaves ///./// = Spirit talking back or the mind slaves talking back  
  
Chapter Five: They came with the Night: Part Two  
  
Mai's House: about 9:30  
  
"That was some kiss from Tristan Serenity," said Tea as she walked in the door followed by Serenity  
  
"So, you and Yami were partially making out!" Serenity teased Tea  
  
"Oh shut up!" Both girl were laughing hysterically when Mai finally walked in  
  
"What is so funny? Oh by the way Seren you own be big time for having to distract Joey from you and Tristan."  
  
"Fine what do I have to do? And what is so funny is that Tea is giving me a bad time about the kiss Tristan gave me when her and Yami were basically making out, but she disagrees."  
  
"I see and I will decide what I want you to do later. So what do you girls want to do?"  
  
"Well I brought a whole bunch of movies."  
  
"I hope they're not all chick flicks and friendship stories Tea."  
  
"No Mai I brought a good mix of movies for tonight."  
  
"Is popcorn included?"  
  
"Serenity!" yelled Tea and Mai  
  
"What? You can't watch movies without having popcorn."  
  
"I know that it is just sometimes you sound so much like your brother it is scary. I mean after that whole pizza chant him and Tristan did in the limo the last thing we need is you asking about food." Replied Tea while trying he best not to laugh at the look on Serenity's face.  
  
"And yes there is going to be popcorn, but I suggest that we all change into our comfy clothes before we start the movies." Stated Mai as if nothing had happened  
  
"Where are we going to sleep tonight." Asked Serenity  
  
"I figured we would just camp out in the TV room and watch movies till we all fall asleep. How does that sound?"  
  
"Great!" said Serenity  
  
"No problems here." Said Tea  
  
Ten minutes later, or fifteen in Mai's case, the girls were back downstairs and trying to decide what movie to watch first. Not surprisingly Serenity wanted to watch what Mai called a 'Chick Flick' and Mai wanted to watch an action movie. Whereas Tea refused to get involved in the argument and instead went to make popcorn for when Mai and Serenity finally decide on a movie.  
  
/It is really amazing how much those to can fight sometimes yet still be best friends/ Tea thought as she listened to the popcorn popping and what sounded like a pillow fight going on in the TV room. /I think maybe I should go play referee or just join in the fight. You never know it might be fun/ The popcorn finished and Tea put it into a bowl and went back to the TV room where Mai and Serenity were have a pillow fight and looked as if they were having the time of their life. /I think I will join them/ Putting the bowl of popcorn in a place out of harms way Tea picked up her pillow walked up behind Mai and gave her a good hit on her back.  
  
"What the!" Mai twirled around to see Tea smiling at her and holding a pillow, "You're going to get it Tea!" Mai said with a smile, but before she could do anything Serenity and Tea both ganged up on her.  
  
The pillow fight lasted for about twenty minutes, each girl to turns partnering with one another and ganging up on the one left out. The fight only ended when Mai almost broke a lamp that had belonged to her grandmother.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Enough!" Mai yelled to stop Serenity and Tea who had now ganged up on her, "Lets just settle on a movie and eat popcorn."  
  
"Agreed." Said Tea and Serenity  
  
"So what movie should we watch?"  
  
"Well what movies were you and Serenity fighting over?"  
  
"Serenity wants to watch A Walk to Remember and I want to watch The Scorpion King."  
  
"Sorry Seren, but I am going to go with Mai on this one."  
  
"Come on Tea you like that movie too."  
  
"Oh stop whining Seren, we will watch it after we watch The Scorpion King."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The girls settled into their sleeping bags and begin to watch The Scorpion King (Alexia: I love that movie!!) and then A Walk to Remember although Mai fell asleep half way through it. They watch one last movie that made them all fall asleep it was called For the Love of the Game. Tea had rented it because she heard it was good but it turned out to be boring.  
  
Yugi's house: 10:00pm  
  
The guys had finally gotten to Yugi's house half an hour after dropping the girls off. Yami and Yugi had switch again and Yugi was tired. He had never been in his soul room for so long. It had been kind of fun watching everyone, but he eventually got bored.  
  
// Next time can we keep the amount of time I spend in there to less then almost ten hours!//  
  
///Sorry, but please don't yell I can hear you perfectly well. Remember we share the same body.///  
  
//Oh sorry//  
  
"Hey Yugi! Come on!"  
  
"Okay Joey! Just a second!"  
  
///Yugi I really think you should get some sleep.///  
  
//I will be fine for a little while. I would like to have some fun too you know.//  
  
///All right but don't blame me when you start to fell weak.///  
  
//Whatever//  
  
///He'll never learn///  
  
//I heard that//  
  
///Dame!///  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan spent the rest of the hour playing videogames. They didn't talk about the kisses they had shared with their girlfriends and it was for a good many reasons. One Tristan didn't want Joey to know that he had kissed Serenity, he could just see Joey reaction and it didn't look pretty. Also Joey was not one to talk about what him and Mai did and Yugi did not care to go back in his soul room so Yami could come out and talk about the kiss him and Tea had shared and the guys knew it to.  
  
At eleven Tristan was the first one to fall over sleeping and then it was Yugi. Finally after about a half and hour Joey realized he had only been winning so easily because the other two had fallen asleep. So he decided to turn off the TV and also go to sleep.  
  
Everyone from Kaiba's Mansion to Yugi's house was asleep and Pegasus having his Millennium Eye knew it. Pegasus, Marik, Jackson and a masked man waited patently outside of the Kaiba mansion, their black van hidden in the shadows. Pegasus M. Eye stopped glowing and he nodded to Marik who picked up his M. Rod and it began to glow.  
  
//Mind slave please inform the other that it is time to capture Valentine, Garner and Wheeler.//  
  
///Yes Master Marik///  
  
Outside Mai's House: 12:30pm  
  
Keith, Steps, and Duke watched as a glowing eye formed on the head of a man in purple robes who was with them. When the eye faded from his head he looked at them and simply said "Its time."  
  
Keith knelt down by the front door to Mai's house and begin to pick the lock. About a minute or two later there was a small click and the door opened. The four men walked into the pitch black house being very careful not to bump into anything, they did not want to wake the girls. They checked all the downstairs rooms of the house then the upstairs but they could find no one.  
  
"Duke I thought you said the three girls would be here." whispered an angry Steps  
  
"They should be. There must be a room we missed."  
  
They stood there thinking for a moment when they heard a faint sound coming from the back of the house. It sounded like a TV or a radio. The four men agreed to go have a look and see what was making all that noise. When the reacted the back of the house they saw a light coming from under a closed door. Keith was the one to open it  
  
"They're in here."  
  
Slowly the crept into the room, well all except for the Rare Hunter he stayed out side the TV room door just incase. All three of the pull a glass bottle and a rage for out of their coats and poured some of the liquid in the bottles onto the rages. But it was Duke who made the mistake of opening his bottle well he was kneeling next to Serenity because the smell of the chloroform woke up Serenity. She opened her eyes and saw Duke Devlin kneeling next to her with a bottle and a rage and what smelled like chloroform (Alexia: I have no idea if this stuff smells or not, but I am saying it does anyway) and did the first thing that came to her mind she screamed,  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Mai and Tea woke with a start,  
  
"Serenity what the hell is your prob." but Mai stopped right there when she saw Keith standing above her, Steps next to Tea and Duke kneeling by the screaming Serenity. Mai became scared and mad, more mad then scared and demanded from Keith, "What the hell are you doing in my house and how the hell did you get in!!"  
  
"Oh I just picked the lock." Said Keith in a somewhat trilled voice  
  
"Well if I were you, and thank god am not, I would get the hell out of my house right now!"  
  
"I don't think I will, but there is something else that I will do."  
  
"And what that?"  
  
"Simply this." Keith grabbed Mai's arm, pulled her onto her feet and shoved the rage in his other had over her nose and mouth. But Mai expecting something like this was ready. Keith held her rather close to himself so Mai, being the girl she is, raised her left leg and kick him right in the nuts. Keith fell backwards almost in tears because of how hard she had kicked him. This shocked the two other in the room allowing Tea and Serenity time to get as far away from them as they could.  
  
Sadly this did work for long, with the Rare Hunter guarding their only exit the girls didn't last for long. The fight lasted about fifteen minutes before the guys were able to knock the girls out with the chloroform-socked rages. But it wasn't as easy as they would have liked it for Tea, Serenity and Mai put up one hell of a fight. But the girls got a little bit of satisfaction from the fight, Mai beside kicking Keith in the nuts gave him a bloody lip and a rather sore stomach from where she had punched him. Serenity, surprising Duke, gave him a bloody nose, a cut over one of his eyes and a couple of bruises. Tea gave steps a bloody nose, black eye and a couple of bruises as well. But in the end the guys got the best of them.  
  
Making sure no one was watching, the Rare Hunter lead the way out of the house to the Black van hidden in the shadows of the bushes right outside Mai's house. They set the girls in the back of the van and left. They had cleaned up everything they had knocked over and re-locked the door so nothing would look suspicious if anyone came looking for them. About half way to Yugi's house Marik called his Rare Hunter again,  
  
//Have you finished your job?//  
  
///Yes Master Marik. We have the girls and are now heading for little Yugi's house.///  
  
//Excellent. I shall inform the others// Marik's Rod stopped glowing for only a moment then it illuminated once more. Across town in yet another black van a man in purple robs sat silent until an eye formed on his forehead.  
  
///You have need for me Master Marik?///  
  
//Yes, the others are on their way to little Yugi's house and they have the girls with them. I want you and Bakura to get in and get out as fast as you can. Do you understand?//  
  
///Yes Master Marik. It shall be done just as you asked./// Marik's Rod stopped glowing and didn't start again.  
  
"Everything is in order I presume?" asked Pegasus  
  
"Yes, everything is going just as we planned."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"This might be a stupid question, but if we were just going to kidnap them in the first place why hold the tournament?"  
  
"For two very simple reasons. One I am sick and tired of Yugi or I should say the Pharaoh holding the title The King of Games for a game that I created. Seconded I also don't like Kaiba being the World Champion and if you read my rule book you will see that nether have to be in the tournament or present at the Finals to lose their titles."  
  
"It is a you say simple yet brilliant."  
  
"Thank you, now you must answer one of my question."  
  
"I was not aware that we were trading questions for questions, but I will answer your question if it suites me."  
  
"If you don't answer this question you might find one of you plans has a flaw in it."  
  
"Are you threatening me Pegasus? Because if you are it may prove to be a deadly choice."  
  
"It is not a threat Marik on the contrary it is a promise."  
  
"Well that may prove to be just as deadly, but you might as well ask the question."  
  
"Very well, my question is this: What is it you want with my daughter? I know you want to make her your queen, but why not just use the Queen herself and control her mind? If I am correct in my assumptions there is more to my daughter then I know."  
  
"You are right Pegasus there is more to you daughter then you know. You know that your daughter had a past life much like the pharaoh; she was the Sorceress and a very powerful one at that. Isis as she was known was no ordinary Sorceress she was also half goddess; for inside her very soul dwelt the esseasn of the most powerful goddess in Egyptian history the goddess Isis. That is why they named her Isis; it was in honor of the goddess who had bestowed this gift upon her. Yami's father, who was Pharaoh at the time of her birth, was informed of this extraordinary child and gave her the Millennium Necklace when she was older. The Necklace enhanced her powers along with giving her new ones and aided helping her control them. Now you daughter Ariel still has these powers locked deep inside of her along with the spirit of the Necklace and she is beginning to unlock them."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"You forget Pegasus that I was raised on the Ancient Scriptures. I know about all Yami's little friends and the powers that they are just beginning to uncover. I know how to manipulate them and use them to our advantage."  
  
"So I was right, you do just want my daughter's power and nothing else."  
  
"No that is not the reason I want her. I could easily transpher her powers into the Queen as hard as that would be. I have my reasons for wanting her."  
  
"Well I would like to know for the reasons can't have anything to do with love because you don't even know my daughter."  
  
"Oh but I do know you daughter Pegasus and I do love her. I love you daughter more then anything. And that is the reason I hate Yami and Kaiba so much."  
  
"Marik what in gods name are you talking about and don't you dare lie to me. I will not have anything happen to my daughter and I will not allow you anywhere near her if you don't give me a straight answer." Pegasus was staring daggers at Marik and his Eye was beginning to glow. Jackson who had been sitting quietly in the van moved further towards then man in black. Although this man disturbed him deeply he did not want to be near Pegasus and Marik just in case they started to fight. Jackson knew enough about the Items to know how deadly they could be and if anyone chose to fight with them you did not want to be anywhere near them. For even if you were a bystander your life could be in danger.  
  
Marik on the other hand was deeply amused by all this. The look of horror on Jackson's face was enough to make him want to laugh out loud, which he hardly ever did. Pulse Pegasus' furry was enough to make him fall over laughing. The mere thought of this man acting like a father was almost to amusing to bear.  
  
"Well sense you insist," Marik was smirking as he said this, "Again it all lies with in the Ancient Past. Isis did not grow up in the palace. It was not until she was about eighteen that she was taking away to the palace. For most of her life she lived in a small village about fifty miles from the Palace. In my past life I lived in the same village and our families were very good friends. I was Isis' childhood friend and we spent as much time as we could together. When we were older I begin to realize that I was falling in love with Isis and before she was taken away to the Palace I was going to or at least thinking about asking her to merry me. Sadly she was taken away before I could ask her or even ask her father's permission. About three months after she had gone I decided to go and visit her and tell her how I felt. When I told her, her face turned from joy to sorrow, she told me she did love me but only as a sister loves a brother. My heart broke and I did not think it could break anymore or that the pain could be any worse, how wrong I was. As I was leaving the palace I saw my one true love in the arms of the low life High Priest Seto." Marik became silent as if he was to disgusted to go on.  
  
"So let me guess you were so hurt and angry that you turned to a life of stealing and murder to get back at the Pharaoh. And at some point you and the Tomb Robber Bakura teamed up."  
  
"Correct and if any of you in this van ask me again about it I will kill you or worse I will send your soul to the Shadow Realm." Every one in the van become silent but they were all uncomfterible or at least Jackson was.  
  
Outside of Yugi's House: about 1:35am  
  
Bakura sat silently inside the black van that was parked in the shadows of Yugi's house. Bakura was not usually a patient person, but this was worth the wait. His last attempt to destroy the Pharaoh failed and he did want this one to fail as well. So if that meant being patient he was willing to indure the torture. Bakura was so deep in thought that he did not notice another black van turn the corner and stop just in front. One of the Rare Hunters that was with Bakura tapped him on the shoulder startling him and causing him to almost send the Hunter to the Shadow Realm, but he stopped just in time.  
  
"What the hell were you think of!!! Never ever sneak up on me like that again. Because next time I will send you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Yes Master Bakura."  
  
"Now what is it that you want?"  
  
"Just to inform that the others have arrived."  
  
"Thank you. Now lets continue with the plan."  
  
Bakura got out of the van and walked towards the second one. As he approached it a figure stepped out and it was non other than Bandit Keith; who to his disliking, not mentioning even more damage to his pride, was still limping and had a fat lip. Bakura was laughing under his breath when he saw the state Keith was in.  
  
"I see we had a little bit of shall we say an encounter with a feisty girl." Bakura was mocking Keith  
  
"Shut it Bakura! I am in no mood to put up with you sarcastic talk!"  
  
Bakura's Ring appeared from under his shirt and was glowing. Bakura's eyes became menacing and pierced Keith's skin like a dagger. Keith begins to gasp for breath as his lungs begin to close as if there were to giant hands squeezing them.  
  
"Wha-what.are.gasp.you.gasp.doing.gasp.to.me?" Keith fell to his knees clutching his chest and his face turning blue.  
  
"It would be wish mortal for you to learn your place. I am an ancient spirit with power beyond anything your tiny brain could possibly comprehend. So I suggest you learn to hold your tongue in my presence or I my just remove it for you." His Ring stopped glowing and went back under his shirt. The pressure on Keith chest was released and he fell to the ground onto his stomach breathing heavily. Bakura just walked past him with a look of pure evil on his face.  
  
Duke jumped out of the van just in time to see Keith fall to the ground and Bakura walk away. He was completely stund by what just happened. Keith was breathing but he was not moving, what kind of power did this Bakura have? Bakura walked straight up to Duke who jumped about a foot back, he didn't want to be near Bakura at the moment. Bakura merely laughed.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Duke was almost whispering  
  
"He needed to learn a lesson." Was all Bakura said.  
  
"What kind of lesson?"  
  
"Your are a little to curious for your own good mortal and unless you want to be in the same state I suggest you shut you mouth and continue with what you are suppose to be doing."  
  
Duke called to Steps to come out of the van so they could get the job over and done with. This time though they were going in a little more prepared for a fight then last time. Each of them, including Keith who had finally stood up, was sporting a club just incase. Bakura carried nothing for he had his Ring and that was enough for him. This time there were four Rare Hunters with them, not including the one who was back in the second van guarding the girls, they knew that this would be even harder then before so they were not about to go in lightly.  
  
Just like before Keith picked the lock of the door and they entered. They were getting ready to split up and look for the three guys when a noise on there left startled them. Using his quick thinking Bakura hid them in the shadows by making the night even darker and the shadows deeper. The noise had come from the kitchen Joey had woken up just as they entered the house but never heard them because he was only thinking about how hungry he was. They watched as Joey grab a cold slice of pizza from the fridge and go back in the living room.  
  
Bakura kept them hid in the shadows until he was sure that Joey was sound asleep after eating his pizza. The shadow that surrounded them lifted and they headed towards the living room were Joey had gone. The TV and the game system were still on and Yugi and Tristan were asleep in front of them. Joey on the other hand had settled himself on the couch in front of the TV. Every one pulled there clubs out of their belts and walked up to one of the sleeping guys.  
  
Bakura walked up to Yugi well Duke stood next to the sleeping Tristan next to Yugi. Keith with a sadistic smile on his face stood next to Joey with his club ready to strike. Two of the Rare Hunters and Steps waited inside the room, while the other two Hunters waited outside the room just incase someone happened to get past. As Bakura had expected Yugi was the first to wake, Yami had obviously warned him of the danger in the house. Yugi who was still half asleep only though, at first, that Ryou had come back.  
  
"Ryou? When did you get back? And how did you get in my." Yugi abruptly stopped as his realized that it was not Ryou in front of him but the evil spirit Bakura. When he realized that it was the Tomb Robber his Puzzle glowed bring Yami out and waking up Tristan and Joey.  
  
"So the Pharaoh is man enough to face me. I had hopped so." Bakura had a smirk on his face.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?! I mean come on can't a guy get some sleep!?!" Joey was not too happy and he was even less happy when he saw Keith  
  
"Who invited this asshole to the party?"  
  
"Shut up mutt!" Keith hit Joey in the head with the club, but we all know Joey has a hard head so it didn't do much except to make him even angrier. Next thing every one knew Keith and Joey were on the floor through punch after punch at each other.  
  
"Give it to him Joey. Give him a left and a right and another left!" Tristan yelled instructions to Joey, but this annoyed Duke  
  
"Shut up Tyler!" Duke was the one to throw the first punch  
  
"Well if this isn't amusing?" said Bakura  
  
"What are you doing here Tomb Robber?"  
  
"Just do my a job that was assigned to me, but it is more like fun. Considering that I am here to get you and I already have your Queen." Bakura was smiling as if it was Christmas  
  
"If you dare hurt Tea I will rip you limb from limb!"  
  
"I see I struck a nerve, but don't worry she is fine for now and for what I hear she can fight." That was the last straw for Yami him and Bakura engaged in a Shadow game of the mind. However it was not for either of their Items it was merely for strength.  
  
Meanwhile Joey seemed to have the upper hand in his fight with Keith. That was until Keith brought out his secret weapon.  
  
"Oh by the way Wheeler I have you girlfriend and your beloved sister. I must say Mai is sure good looking." Joey was so stunned that Keith was able to knock him off his feet. The same went for Tristan, he had heard what Keith said and was pissed off. If anything happened to Serenity he would kill Duke. He knew Duke liked Serenity but he never thought he would go as far as kidnapping her.  
  
The fist fights and the Shadow Game continued for who knows how long and it was obvious to the two Rare Hunters outside the room that it was not going to end anytime soon. The fight continued for another twenty minutes before the Hunters decided to stop it. They signaled they others in the room, who abruptly stopped what they were doing and quickly put on mask. Before Yami, Joey or Tristan could figure out what was going on the room filled up with smoke. The last thing any of them remembered was a room full of smoke and then nothing.  
  
As the smoke cleared the damage that had been done could be seen. The coffee table had split in two after Joey and Keith's fight spilled onto it. Two lamps lay on the ground in pieces and the game system was smashed. Every one who had been in the fight, with the exception on Yami and Bakura, was bruised and bleeding. The Rare Hunter grabbed the three passed out figures lying on the floor and left the house. Bakura, Steps, Keith and Duke didn't bother to clean anything up considering that too much had been broken. The only thing they did was lock the door again on their way out.  
  
The Hunters loaded Yami, Joey, and Tristan into the van that Bakura was driving and got in themselves. The others got in the second van happy that the fight was over. Keith was ready to pass out after being beating up by Mai and then having a fight with Joey he was in the worst shape of all of them. Thankfully the girls had not woken up and no one noticed what was going on.  
  
In the first van Bakura had taken a walkie-talkie from out of the glove compartment and called Pegasus.  
  
"Pegasus pick up this is Bakura."  
  
"What is it Bakura?"  
  
"We finished our job and Yugi did not call Kaiba. They didn't even know what hit them."  
  
"Good head back to the hideout and we will meet you back there in an hour or so."  
  
"As you wish." Bakura put down the walkie-talkie and put the van in drive. He pulled up along side the other van and Duke, who was driving, rolled down the window.  
  
"News from the boss?"  
  
"He wants us to go back to the hideout and wait there for further instruction."  
  
"Okay we will follow you."  
  
They left Yugi's house.  
  
In front of the Kaiba Mansion  
  
"They have completed their job and Kaiba is unaware that we are waiting outside."  
  
"Our plan seem to be going rather smoothly with the exception of them get hurt, but that is the price you pay for successes."  
  
"Shall we go in and get them?"  
  
"I think so, Kaiba will never know what hit him." (Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It is getting a little more intense and it will get even more intense. PLEASE R&R!!!! THANKS!!!) 


	7. Chapter Six: The Coming of the Prophecy

(Hey everyone!!!! Well we have one more kidnapping to go and you know that guy in the van with the black mask on? Well, I am going to reveal who he is in this chapter. Can you guess who it is? I gave you a couple of hints in earlier chapters. Oh and Ariel gets another big surprise, but it is one she really isn't going to like. R&R PLEASE!!!!)  
  
QUICK THANK YOUS!!!  
  
Kaz and Angel for their reviews! THANKS GUYS!!!! It is nice to know that I have at least two fans.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! I JUST DON'T!!!!  
  
Chapter Six: The Coming of the Prophecy  
  
Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba's room: 10:50pm  
  
(Theme song for this section: Bring me to Life)  
  
Seto sat at his desk just like he had done every night before, but for some reason this time he could not concentrate on the blue prints for his newest dueling disk. No matter how hard he tried he could get her out of his head and he began to pace the floor.  
  
"Why on earth does she get to me like this?" Seto said to himself, "I mean I haven't seen her in almost five years and I have already kissed her three times today. Not that she tried to stop me I mean she did kissed back, but now the mere thought of her is driving me crazy."  
  
Seto slumped back down into his chair put his elbows on his desk and put his face in his hands. He was trying in vain to force himself to work; he pulled the blueprints back in front of him and began to read them. Within two minutes he was pacing his office floor again. Anyone who worked at the Kaiba mansion would think this normal because Seto always paced the floor when he was trying to work something out. But if you told them that it was because of the girl in the room next to his they would laugh at you and say that you were out of you mind.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to stay here, but I had that room built so she could stay here when she came back. This should not be this big of deal but some how it is and it is interfering with my work!" Now Seto was angry because he hated not being able to work and he was not about to admit that he just might love Ariel Granger. Pulse something had happened today that had not happened in almost five year he, Seto Kaiba, began to feel again. Part of that ice-cold heart he has melted the minute Ariel walked into his office.  
  
Seto was still pacing the floor trying to think of how to solve this problem, but there seemed to be no solution to it. To make matters worse there was this little voice in his head that kept saying, "You know you love her." Then there was the haunting and annoying voice of Gozaburo saying in a threatening voice, "Seto you must never fall in love it will rune everything you have worked for. I want you to forget about that girl and work. If you don't you know what will happen."  
  
That had been one of the first things Gozaburo had told Seto when he was younger. Seto had asked Gozaburo if he could help him find Ariel because he didn't know who had adopted her or even where she was. That had also been the last time he had cried as well, when Gozaburo said no Seto had broken down. He had lost so many people in his life and it was hard not to cry, but Gozaburo gave him the beating of his life for it. After that Seto had never cried again. But Seto never stopped thinking about her and would still smile when he remembered how he met Ariel.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a worm summer afternoon and a blonde girl about seven years old sat on a bench next to the orphanages playground reading. She was never one to talk to anyone and no one talked to her; it had been that way ever since the other children had found out how smart she was.  
  
As she continued to read she heard a cry coming from somewhere near her. She put her book down and looked around. The crying was coming from a little boy with long black spiky hair who she recognized, it seemed some older boys had decided to pick on him. From where she was sitting it looked like they had broken the toy plane he had been playing with, but where was the older boy that was always with him?  
  
She looked around to see if the other boy was coming to this little boy's aid, but no one came. She never liked it when the older boys pick on the younger children so she decided to do something about it. She put her book down and walked over to the little boy who was now cowering on the ground covered in dirt.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" She asked coolly  
  
"Well if it isn't little miss smarty pants." One of the taunted, but it did faze Her  
  
"Well if not I suggest you move along and leave him alone." Her voice was like ice now  
  
"I really don't care what you think. But if you insist on being part of this, boys get her!"  
  
One of the other boys lunged forward but She just stepped off to the side and he fell face first into the dirt causing him to get a bloody nose. He stood up once again and tried to punch Her, but She just ducked and punched him hard in the stomach. The boy fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Is that all you got?" She smirked as She said this  
  
"You wont be so lucky this time!" Yelled a second boy  
  
The second boy ran forward and She stepped to the side stick her foot out tripping him. The boy stood up angrier then before and tried again, but for his efforts She punched him in the eye and pushed him to the ground on top of the other boy. She threw her hair back and smiled at the leader, who begin to circle her as if he was decide whether to attack or not. Well all this was going on a brown haired boy about seven and a half years old walked out of the building to the playground looking around for his brother. When he finally spotted him what his saw surprised and confused him. His little brother was on the ground crying, two boys were lying on the ground in pain and the leader of the group was circling a blonde haired girl who didn't look the least bit worried. As he neared his brother and the girl he heard her say to the other boy,  
  
"So do you want a piece of me or are you going to run?"  
  
"I will deal with you later. You will regret this." But he looked scared, "Come on boys lets go." The two others stood up and limped away while the girl turned to the little boy on the ground  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, but-but they broke my plane." The little boy held up his plane that had not been broken. The string had just been snapped in half.  
  
"It is okay, I can fix it." The girl tied the two pieces of string back together, "By the way what is your name?"  
  
"My name is." but he saw some one and jumped up, "Big Brother!!"  
  
The girl turned around to see the little boy hug his older brother. She realized she was no longer needed and got up to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute!" The older boy yelled  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for helping my little brother."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Ariel."  
  
"I am Seto and this is my little brother Mokuba." Seto held out his hand and Ariel shook it  
  
"It was nice to meet you." Ariel said and she walked off.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Seto could no longer stand it; his emotions were taking over his mind. He could no longer think straight and he hated the feeling of being out of control. Seto made up his mind, he was going to go and talk to her.  
  
Ariel's room: 10:50pm  
  
It had been a long and interesting day and Ariel was almost drained of energy. She had never expected anything like this to happen. She had thought that Seto would yell at her and tell her to go away, but he hadn't and it surprised her. Instead he had kissed her and to her surprise she liked it.  
  
"I must be losing my mind. I-I." but she stopped it was all so crazy it was hard to sort it all out. "What I really need right now is a hot shower and a good nights sleep. That always makes me feel better."  
  
Ariel walked over to the door and pick up her suitcase and laid it on the couch. She pulled out her nightclothes and walked across the room to the far door. The bathroom was basically all marble; there was a large soaking tub on her left and across from that was a marble counter with a sink and a large mirror. There were different thing on the counter like a soap dish, toothbrush holder, a lotion pump, a small cup and other things similar. A flower vase was on either end of the counter was filled with various flowers of different shades of blues. Everything on the counter looked like it was made of crystal and was trimmed in gold and the mirror was lined with lights.  
  
Towards the back of the bath room was a good sized shower, next to that was a closet that held towels, all of which were a light shade of baby blue and had the initials AG written in gold. Then there was another door that Ariel assumed lead to the toilet. Even though the bathroom was rather large, like everything in the mansion, it was comfterable.  
  
"I can't believe he did all this for me. I have a feeling that Mokuba talked him into it. He wasn't all the surprised to see me tonight. Unlike Seto who looked like he had seen a ghost when I showed up in his office." Ariel shrugged and took her shower  
  
Fifteen minutes later, after Ariel had finished dressing and drying her hair, she was ready for bed. As she went to leave the bathroom she heard a noise coming from her room. Slowly and quietly Ariel opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and just as quietly as she opened the door she closed it. Her bags had been moved and there was a light coming out of her walk in closet. Slowly Ariel walked over to the door and enter, when she did who was ever in there turned around and they both screamed.  
  
The maid who had been putting away Ariel's cloths, which didn't even fill the whole closet, dropped a pile of cloths had been holding. The maid was a young girl about Ariel's age. She was wearing a light blue dress the stopped at her knees with a white apron tide around her waist. Written in silver on upper left side the dress, just under the collar, where the letters KC. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her eyes, which were wide with fear, were green. The girl was shorter the Ariel, but quit pretty and she was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I am very sorry Miss," She said with her head bowed as she picked up the clothes, "I-I was just doing my job." She was defending herself and Ariel had no idea why, because she had done nothing wrong.  
  
"It is not your fault. I just did know that anybody was still here this late at nigh. And there is no need to defend yourself I am not mad."  
  
"Your-your not?" The maid gave her a quizzical look  
  
"No, I'm not. It was my fault for sneaking up on you like that."  
  
"Oh, well I am not used to being here this late. It is just that the Night Nurse, Bertha, has not shown up yet and until she does, I cannot leave."  
  
"Why is there a Night Nurse?"  
  
"Well Bertha is more like a Nanny." She said off handedly, "It is because Master Kaiba is normally not home until late at nigh and does not like young Master Kaiba left by himself. Even when Master Kaiba is home at nigh he tends to get urgent phone calls and has to leave."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Master Kaiba never stops working. From what Bertha tells me he rarely sleeps and came normally be found in front of his computer even in the early hours of the morning."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"Do you work quite a bite yourself Miss?" But Ariel never had a chance to answer because there was a knock on the door and Ariel went to answer it.  
  
Ariel expected to find Mokuba or Seto standing at the door, but instead it was an elderly lady in the same outfit as the younger maid. Ariel figured that this must be Bertha, but there was something funny about her. She had a rather dark complexion and looked like she was Egyptian.  
  
"Ah you must be Mistress Granger. I am Bertha the Night Nurse and I am looking for Hannah, have you seen her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That would be me Mistress." Said Hannah then turned to Bertha, "What took so long? I am just grateful that Master Kaiba was out tonight."  
  
"Hannah hold your tongue! You know better then to talk like that about Master Kaiba, especially in front of a guest." The old woman was rather angry, "Anyway my granddaughter was sick and I had to care for her until her mother returned."  
  
"Sorry Bertha. Sorry Miss. Well good night." Hannah left the room without saying another word and with her head bowed.  
  
"I am very sorry Mistress Granger, Hannah is new here and is still learning her place."  
  
"I saw nothing wrong with what she said. Although I would like to know what she means."  
  
"If you must know Mistress, Master Kaiba doesn't have the best of tempers especially with his staff. Yet he is not nearly as bad as the late Master Kaiba who had the worst temper of all."  
  
"So Seto losses his temper every now and then, every one does." Ariel was a little irritated and beginning to show her nasty side just a little. She hated when people treated her and Seto like they were continuously exploding bombs. If they had had the same childhood as her and Seto they would understand.  
  
"I saw you are just the same when I walked in tonight. You have the same ice cold eyes that Master Kaiba has and so I am guessing that you have the same type of temper that he has." Bertha seemed unafraid of Ariel, but that was only because she had no idea what Ariel could do. Ariel, on the other hand, did even have time to respond to what Bertha had said because Seto had been outside the door.  
  
"Bertha! How dare you speak to Ariel like that! I do not tolerate it and you dame well know that!"  
  
"I am very sorry Master Kaiba, but please do not swear at me." She did not yell but her voice was firm and without fear.  
  
"Please finish what ever you were going to do and leave!"  
  
"Yes Master Kaiba. I am very sorry Mistress." Bertha left the room and entered the bathroom to change to towels, but still listened to what Seto and Ariel were talking about.  
  
"I am sorry about Bertha, but she is the only one willing to stay the night here so Mokuba is not alone."  
  
"Yeah well I let my temper get the best of me. I have to stop doing that." Ariel put her head in her hands and shook her head.  
  
"You have had a long day and servants should not speak out like that."  
  
"That is no excuse for treating people like that."  
  
"Ariel they are beneath us."  
  
"Oh for haven sakes Seto, you and I used to be no better! Remember? We were orphans!"  
  
"So, we worked our way up and they didn't. Therefore we are better then them. They don't try, we do."  
  
"I am to tired to fight about this! Just get out!" There was now fire blazing in Ariel's eyes.  
  
"FINE!" He couldn't even win a simple fight with her, but on the other hand she couldn't win a fight with him either. All the fights they ever had always ended up the same way, a draw and Bertha notice this.  
  
"I never thought I would live to meet a girl like this. I didn't even think it was possible. But I think almost all of Domino has just met the female version of Seto Kaiba, Ariel Granger." Bertha silently said to herself as she finished cleaning the bathroom still keeping an eye on Ariel and Seto.  
  
Seto paused at the door, his hand on the handle and his mind trying desperately to make it open the door, but it refused to do so. It was as if he was waiting for her to say something or something to happen, which it did. A blinding white light filled the room and Seto heard Ariel gasp for breath. He turned around but he couldn't see anything, but in a matter of seconds the light died down and just glistened around Ariel. Yet as before she wasn't Ariel, but she wasn't Isis either, she was both. Her eyes were silver and there was a pure white whole moon in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"They are here." She said in a calm but urgent voice  
  
"Who is here?" asked Seto  
  
"The evil that I spoke of earlier." She was so calm that is was scary.  
  
"Who are they?" He only half believed her  
  
"I see only shadows, but there are four that are very dark; which means they are the leaders. Two were thought to be dead, but had only been temporarily lost. One was dead, but is now alive. The fifth is a spirit of darkness that was thought to have been banished to the Shadow Realm. The four combined are the reincarnations of the evil that we once fought 5000 years ago. Three bare Items, but the fourth does not. One bares an Item that is not his, but belongs to the High Priest Seto." With those last words Ariel fell to the floor, the light left and there was no longer a moon on her head.  
  
"So it has begun." Said a voice from behind Seto, who was still standing in shock.  
  
"What are you talking about Bertha?"  
  
"I am not Bertha, I am Sharifa one of the guardians of the Sorceress Isis' tomb."  
  
"Then why are you here and not in Egypt?" He asked as Sharifa knelt down beside Ariel  
  
"Because you and your brother needed protection from far worse evils then Gozaburo Kaiba. For you three are meant to be together, because no matter how strong the three of you appear to be one can not survive without the others."  
  
"You are making no sense! And why did Ariel pass out?"  
  
"She passed out because not matter how great of Sorceress she is a prediction or vision like that takes more energy then even a half goddess has."  
  
"Half goddess what?"  
  
"No more questions. You will know all you need to know when the time comes, but not before. Now please put her on the bed well I go and get a cold compress for her head."  
  
Sharifa went into the bathroom again as Seto slowly moved towards Ariel. She looked so calm, but not peaceful. Seto gingerly pick Ariel up off the floor, walked over to the bed, opened the curtains and placed her on the bed. Sharifa came back out of the bathroom with a bowl of cold water and a towel. Seto moved out of her way but the shock of what just happened was wearing off and he was becoming his normal self again and Sharifa could sense it. As she wiped Ariel's face with the towel she said a few choice words in Egyptian. Ariel's face changed and became peaceful well Seto became increasingly tired to the point where he could hardly stand up. After almost falling asleep were he stood, Seto left the room.  
  
"That little spell always does the trick." Sharifa smiled to herself and left the room.  
  
Outside the Kaiba Mansion: 2:45pm  
  
(Theme song for this section Head Strong)  
  
The guard at the gate was board; indeed he was very board because nothing ever happened to his job exciting. The most he ever had to do was open the gate for Mr. Kaiba whenever he came home extremely late from work or when he had to leave in the middle of the night. But something was different about tonight and he couldn't put his finger on it. Some how the air was different there was a strange feeling in the air that he just couldn't shake. Whenever the wind blew it sent a chill up his spine. The guard was so deep in thought he never saw the seven men walk up to his guardhouse.  
  
"Excuse me sir." The man waited for a moment before yelling, "EXCUSE ME SIR!"  
  
"What? Oh sorry." But he was very startled by what he saw two men were wearing all black outfits with black ski mask. The other five where all wearing clocks with the hoods covering the faces. He couldn't believe how stupid these robbers were, as he guessed they were, and was just about to push the back up alarm button when the man in front of him spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"I have not idea what you are talking about sire."  
  
"You were about to push the alarm button." The clocked man was laughing, "Marik if please."  
  
The last thing the guard could remember was a second clocked figure walking forward and a blinding light.  
  
"Now my mind slave you will open the gate and let us in. You will also let us in the front door."  
  
"Yes Master Marik, as you wish." The guard opened the gate and met them on the other side. As Marik commanded he walked them up to the front door and entered the security code there as well.  
  
"Now wait for us here." Commanded Marik  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
As the filed into the Entrance Hall they met their second and third obsicalls. The second not knowing where to go and the third Sharifa was had just finished making herself a cup of tea and was heading back to her room. Seeing the seven men she screamed a dropped her cup of tea.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"  
  
"The first I will not answer, but we want your help." Said Marik coolly  
  
"Well I refuse to help you even if you kill me." And with that she saw a flash of light and nothing else.  
  
"Now my new mind slave, tell us where Seto Kaiba and Ariel Granger are."  
  
"They are on the fifth floor, but it can only be reached by entering a code into the elevators computer."  
  
"Well then you will just have to enter it for us."  
  
With that Sharifa lead them to the elevator and entered the number. Finally the elevator reached the fifth floor and the seven men got out and the five took off their clocks. Besides Marik there was Pegasus and three Rare Hunters. They walked down the hall lined with suites of armor and reached the three sets of large doors. Pegasus looked at the doors that said, from right to left, A.G., S.K. and M.K.  
  
"Jackson take the room that has the letters M.K. on it, that is Mokuba Kaiba's room. You take the room that has the letters S.K. on it, that would be Seto Kaiba's room." Pegasus instructed to the second man in a black ski mask. "Marik and myself will take the last room which it Ariel's well the Hunters wait here in the hall just incase."  
  
Pegasus entered Ariel's room first followed by Marik. Pegasus looked around the dark room and saw the bed on his left. Ordering a reluctant Marik to stay where he was Pegasus walked over to Ariel's bed and pulled back to curtains. Pegasus let out a small gasp of amazement the girl was so beautiful. She was laying on her back, her blonde hair spread out on the pillow and a look of pure peace on her face.  
  
"She looks just like my sweet Cecilia. She looks like and angel." Pegasus' face had changed so much in a matter of seconds from a man with an evil plan to the face of a father who was seeing his daughter for the first time. Marik watched in amazement as Pegasus leaned down and kissed his daughter on the cheek, but it turned out to be a huge mistake because, as if something had warned her, Ariel woke up.  
  
Seto's room  
  
Slowly and quietly the man in the black mask crossed the room to Seto's bed. As he drew closer to the bed he pulled off his mask and let it fall to the floor. When he approached the bed he flung the curtains back and grabbed Seto by the neck causing him to wake with a start. He had no idea what was going on before the man threw him across the room. Seto hit the wall rather hard before falling to the floor, but the worst shock came when he lifted his head to look at his attacker.  
  
"Gozaburo? How? It is not possible, I-I killed you."  
  
"In the flesh son and it is possible. Thanks to an old friend." Gozaburo had an evil smile on his face as he crossed the room towards Seto. Gozaburo tried to kick Seto, but Seto rolled out of the way and his foot collided with the wall putting a hole in it. Seto quickly jump to his feet and kick Gozaburo in the back causing him to fall head first into the wall.  
  
"Well done my son well done." It was hard to tell if he was mocking Seto or if he was serious because he was laughing "Don't ever call me your son again, I am no son of yours!"  
  
"Oh but you are, you are just like me. A cold curl business man with on flaw you fell in love." Gozaburo and Seto were walking in a circle staring daggers at each other, both waiting for the other to attack. Seto glare was quickly broken by a loud scream coming from Mokuba's room.  
  
"Mokuba!" Forgetting Gozaburo was in front of him Seto tried to make a run for the door, but Gozaburo grabbed him and threw him into the bedpost.  
  
"I don't think so. I am not finished with you just yet."  
  
Back in Ariel's room  
  
Ariel woke up to find Pegasus standing over her. Quickly she jumped cat like into a crouching position (Something like a frog) ready to attack. Her cold eyes meet Pegasus' and he became a little afraid; the girl who had looked like a sweet angel a moment ago now looked like a lioness ready to strike.  
  
"How the hell did you get into this house and what the hell do you want!?!"  
  
"Now there is no need to be so rude, but if you must know we have come for you."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"For you or should I say I have come for my daughter, which is you."  
  
"You're lying! My parents died when I was little!"  
  
"No I am not, I am your father. Now how about a hug for your father." Pegasus moved forward and tried to hug Ariel, but with one swift motion Ariel kick Pegasus square in the stomach. Pegasus fell to the ground in terrible pain and Ariel jumped off the bed and ran for the door.  
  
"Your not going anywhere love." Marik stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Ariel's arm trying to hold her back. He flung her forward a little causing Ariel to momentarily lose her balance. When she regained her balance and was ready to attack when she heard Mokuba scream. She tried again to get out of the room but the man in front of her wouldn't let her.  
  
"That's it." There was a flash of light and Marik could see Ariel's eyes were now a glowing silver with fire dancing in them. Without think Marik lunged forward and Ariel kicked him in the stomach then ran past him and out the door. She ran right into the Rare Hunters waiting outside.  
  
"Great just what I need!" "Well, Well. Look here guys the little girl got past the bosses and it looks like she wants to fight."  
  
The three Hunters advanced towards Ariel who backed down the hall. Ariel looked around for something to use when she saw one of the suites of armor had a sword in it hilt and a dagger in its hand. Ariel grabbed both the sword and the dagger and pointed them at the Hunters.  
  
"That was a very unwise thing sweetie."  
  
The Hunter grabbed a sword and a dagger from the other suite and lunged at Ariel, but to his surprise she could fight and I mean really fight. Before long both the dagger and the sword were out of his hands, he was lying on the floor and he had a cut on his cheek. The other two each grabbed a sword and ran forward one behind the other. Ariel did a cartwheel and kicked the first one right under the chin with both her feet. The Hunter fell backwards and landed on the other one narrowly missing the sword he was holding. They both jumped up and threw their sword to the side and so did Ariel and they begin to fight in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Jackson finally came out of Mokuba's room dragging Mokuba, who was bound and gagged, behind him. His mouth dropped when he saw one Hunter getting up from the floor with a bloody cheek, two fighting Ariel and four swords and two daggers on the ground. He looked across the hall and saw Marik and Pegasus leaning against the doors to Ariel's with amused looks on their faces. The only two people missing from this little party were Seto and Gozaburo. Well that was until Gozaburo threw Seto into his bedroom door, causing them to open and Seto to spill out into the hall.  
  
"Gozaburo it is nice of you to join us. I hope Seto wasn't to much trouble." Said Pegasus  
  
"He put up a good fight but as you can see I got the better of him." He held up and bloody Seto, but Gozaburo was rather bloody himself. At that moment Ariel turned around and saw Gozaburo and Seto.  
  
"My God Seto!" Ariel began to run over to Seto but the first Hunter who had tried to attacked her hit her over the head with the end of his sword. Ariel fell to the ground but was not knocked out. The two other Hunters walked over to her, picked her up and held onto her arms firmly so she wouldn't escape.  
  
"You! Other Hunter! Get over here!" The third Hunter walked over to Gozaburo who handed him Seto to hold. Gozaburo proceeded to walk over to Ariel; he lifted Ariel's face up with one of his hands and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"So this is the girl who won the cold heart of my son Seto Kaiba. I must say Pegasus she is rather cute and would have made a nice little addition to the Kaiba family if it wasn't for the fact that she would have ruined every thing."  
  
"He is not my father and I am not the one who ruins things you are. You Son of a B." Gozaburo slapped Ariel right across the face.  
  
"Keep your hands off her!" Gozaburo walked straight up to Seto and punched him in the stomach  
  
"You both need to learn to hold you tongues!"  
  
"That will do Gozaburo." Pegasus stepped out of the doorway "I believe they have learned their lesson."  
  
"Shut up we don't take orders from either one of you!" Ariel was getting angrier by the second and her eyes were almost completely engulfed in flames.  
  
"I think we have heard quite enough out of you." Marik walked in front of her and took her face in both pf his hands. "You are very pretty Sorceress and I have been waiting for this moment for so long." Before Ariel could stop him Marik pulled her into a passionate kiss. This made Seto madder then he had been at any point in his life.  
  
"Get off her you." but Gozaburo who was tired of hearing him speak hit him over the head so hard that Seto was knocked out. That finalized Ariel's anger and it can to a boiling point. The Hunters may have been holding her arms but they weren't holding her legs. With one swift motion Ariel kneed Marik in the nuts just enough to hurt him and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Never ever do that to me again because if you do next time I will kill you!" Pegasus decided that that was enough and nodded to the Rare Hunters and Jackson who put cloths over both Ariel's and Mokuba's nose and mouth, they both blacked out.  
  
"We all better put our robes and mask back on just incase." Pegasus ordered quietly.  
  
Gozaburo carried Seto out of the mansion well Jackson carried Mokuba and Marik, who was now able to stand and walk, carried Ariel. They place all three of them in the back of the van and left the mansion.  
  
(I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was all on Ariel and Seto but I had to explain a few things before I got any further into the story. I am also sorry that this chapter took so long, but I have been very busy. I had a Volleyball camp, summer school and three parties. Hopefully this won't happen again. Anyway Please REVIEW!!!) 


	8. Chapter Seven: A Father's Deception

(Hey every one!!! I tried my best to get this chapter up quickly because I will be going to CA on the 14th and don't know if I will be able to use a computer. My Grandparents have one but sometimes they keep us so busy I never even get a chance to check my e-mail! Well at least I get to have fun before school starts again. DISNEY LAND HERE I COME!!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! R&R PLEASE!!!)  
  
QUICK THANK YOUS!!!  
  
Kaz for yet another review!!! I am so glad you like my story and my original character. Her name is based on two of my favorite movie characters; Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid and Hermione Granger from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books.  
  
Angel1355 for another review!!! I am so glad you are enjoying my story!! Don't worry about how late your review was I don't really care as long as I get one. ( I also completely understand the problem with brothers; I have a younger brother who is always causing problems. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! I JUST PLAIN AND SIMPLY DON'T!!  
  
//Words// = Tea talking to the other through her Bracelet  
/Words/ = the others talking back to Tea  
  
Chapter Seven: A Father's Deception  
(Theme song for this section I Just Wanna be with You by *N SYNC)  
  
Marik walked the quite corridors of the abandoned mansion they were using as their hide out. The reason for its abandonment was because of the disappearance of one Maximillian Pegasus. It had been his home before his wife passed away and he used it only when he left to confines of his island.  
  
Marik was rather restless and unlike the others could not sleep after their nights work. Therefore he had been roaming the corridors since about four something. It was not like he wasn't tired on the contrary he was almost dead on his feet, but now more then ever his mind would not rest. He was constantly thinking about the Sorceress and how he had kissed her. He loved her so much and unlike Seto he was willing to admit it. Yet she wanted noting to do with him. The dangerous fire that had been dancing in her eyes after he kissed her still haunted his mind.  
  
Marik had no recollection of how long he walked or how many times he had passed certain paintings or objects. All he knew was that he walked and walked in constant thought. His thoughts were broken finally by the voice of Bakura.  
  
"Marik! Hey Marik!" Bakura said in a loud whisper  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" Marik was both thankful and angry that Bakura had disrupted his thoughts  
  
"The Queen."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tea. Now get in here."  
  
Marik followed Bakura back into the room he had just come out of. It was dark and gloomy just how Bakura liked it considering he was the darkness. The atmosphere even made Marik a little uneasy, but it wasn't anything he couldn't shake off.  
  
"So why do you want to talk about Tea, Bakura?"  
  
"I want her."  
  
"What do you mean 'you want her'?" Marik eyed the tomb robber  
  
"I mean I want her for my wife."  
  
"What! Since when do you care about Tea or the Queen? Wait let me guess, you like her looks." An amused smile played across Marik's face well an annoyed looked appeared across Bakura's.  
  
"Very funny Marik. I want her for the same reasons you want Ariel. Or should I say your beloved Isis." That wiped the smile off Marik's face, "Past memories hurt don't they Marik. I know what she did and still does to you. I also know how she now wants nothing to do with you nor does she remember the ancient bond you two shared."  
  
"Fine you can have Tea." Marik was now seething inside  
  
"What about this Johnny Steps?"  
  
"Send him to the Shadow Realm if you like. I really don't care." Marik walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Oh I will send him to the Shadow Realm alright and then Tea is mine."  
  
Dinning Hall: 6:00am  
  
Pegasus sat at the far end of a long table in the middle of an elegant dinning hall drinking coffee and in complete thought. How on earth was he going to get Ariel to believe she was indeed his daughter? She looked nothing like him and there was no way she would remember him because she was only a year old when he had put her in the orphanage. The only thing he could think of was to try and talk to her again.  
  
"I will tell her at breakfast. That won't be for another two hours; which will give me enough time to get what I need. Thank goodness I kept everything here in a secret safe."  
  
Pegasus was now standing at the window looking out over the garden that his wife had had planted the minute they got here. It was still exactly as it had been before she died. Even though Pegasus was hardly ever in the mansion he paid the servants to keep things exactly how they had been before Cecilia died and before he went looking for a way to bring her back.  
  
"Don't worry my love the three of us will be a family again." As Pegasus looked out over the garden Kemo walked in with a newspaper under one are.  
  
"Master Pegasus I have the morning paper just like you requested. Is there anything else?" "Thank you Kemo and as a matter a fact there is something else. Go to the room where we are keeping the girls and give them this message." Pegasus whispered something into Kemo's ear so no one else who happened to walk by could hear.  
  
"Right away Master Pegasus." Kemo bowed and left the room.  
  
Pegasus walked back over to his chair and picked the up the paper. Not to his surprise on the front was a story about the Egyptian Dueling Wars and the kick off banquet. Right above it was a picture of the five elite duelists. The caption under the picture read thus (from left to right) Yugi Motu, the King of Games; Seto Kaiba, the World Champion (Although tied for the title of King of Games); Ariel Granger, the Queen of Games; Joey Wheeler, the Intercontinental Champion; and Mai Valentine, the National Champion.  
  
The article went on to talk about the other duelist who had showed up at the banquet such as Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Espa Roba. It reviled that the sponsor of the tournament was Industrial Illusions with the help of Duke Devlin's company. Also how Kaiba Corp. had sold thousands of the latest copy of their dueling disk to Industrial Illusions for the tournament. The article continued onto the social page but to Pegasus' disgust it did talk about the tournament any long. Instead the article turned to what the writer called the newest couple of the year: Seto Kaiba and Ariel Granger. Next to that article was a picture of Ariel and Seto when they arrived at the banquet.  
  
This Year's Newest Couple of the Year  
  
For months the hottest couple has been none other then the King of Games Yugi Motu and Tea Garner. But as of last night the newest couple is Kaiba Corp owner Seto Kaiba and Magical Imagery owner Ariel Granger. Although no one know for sure if the two are an actual item are sources are almost sure of it. Our exclusive sources informed us that Kaiba and Granger have known each other for many years as they both were at the Domino Orphanage together. Ariel was adopted at age thirteen and taken to England; shortly after Seto and his brother Mokuba were also adopted by the late Gozaburo Kaiba. For reasons unknown the two lost contact for several years but were reunited earlier yesterday afternoon when Granger put a halt to a business meeting at Kaiba Corp. Both are extremely good duelist Ariel holding the title of Queen of Games and Seto holding the title of World Champion, but tide for the title King of Games. All this reporter can say is that they make an excellent couple and from what this reporter has heard are most likely the only two who can handle each other. So the Ariel and Kaiba good luck! To those girls who were hoping to catch they eye of Seto Kaiba and to they boys who were trying to catch the eye of Ariel Granger better luck next time.  
  
Pegasus slammed the paper back down onto the table; he did want his daughter to have anything to do with Kaiba. Pegasus put his head in his hands trying to think of a way to get Ariel to not like Kaiba.  
  
"Something wrong Pegasus?" Marik walked in the room right after Pegasus slammed down the paper.  
  
"Read this." Pegasus slide the article over to Marik and watched as Marik read the Social page. Marik's face became mangled with anger as he crumpled up the article and threw it on the ground.  
  
"They won't be the 'Couple of the Year' once I have my say. Kaiba will not take her away from me again!" Marik slammed his fist down onto the table. Neither Pegasus nor Marik ever heard Gozaburo walk in.  
  
"I see my son has managed to make both of you mad." Gozaburo picked the article up off the floor and read it, "Well, well if this isn't something. See what happens when our children raise themselves Pegasus. Seto goes against my wishes and falls in love with your daughter. And your daughter goes and falls in love with one of your enemies. Although I must say Ariel does have the cold Kaiba attitude about her."  
  
"That is the least of our worries. What do you think is going to happen when every one realizes that the five elite duelist don't show up for the tournament?" Pegasus stated rather calmly  
  
"Will just have to wait and see, but I have to go make sure our boys aren't dead. Well at least not yet." Gozaburo left the room  
  
"Marik where is Bakura? I need to make sure he made all the arrangements for our little trip to Egypt this afternoon."  
  
"I believe his had a meeting with Johnny Steps. For what reasons I don't know but I will go look for him and I will join you and Ariel at nine."  
  
Girl's room: 6:10am  
  
Kemo walked into the room that they were keeping all four girls in; it was a very elegant room that was the size of Ariel's back at Kaiba's mansion. Except the only furniture in the room were four large beds in which the girls were still sleeping.  
  
"Time to wake up girls!" Kemo said rather loudly as he flipped the light switch which intently filled the room with light causing the girls to wake up rather suddenly.  
  
The girls looked around at the surroundings and began to slowly remember what had happened the night before. Mai and Ariel who were the closest to where Kemo was standing leapt out of bed and ran straight for him, but Kemo saw this and knew just what to do.  
  
"Don't even think about it girls." Mai and Ariel stopped about a foot away from Kemo who smiled and continued, "If any of you attack me or don't do exactly what I have come here to tell you your boyfriends are as good as dead. Now all of you are to be ready for breakfast by 7:50 when your dates will come and get you. If you look in the closet just over there you will find a dress for each of you. You are to wear those to breakfast." Kemo turned to leave but added, "Ariel your father will be here at 7:40 and you better be ready. That is unless you want something to happen to Mokuba or Kaiba. Good day ladies."  
  
The four girls just stared at the door after Kemo left. They didn't know what to say nor did they want to go to breakfast with their so called dates, but if they didn't the boys would die or at least get seriously hurt.  
  
"I can't believe them! First they kidnap us in the middle of the night then force us to go on mystery breakfast dates. If Yami and Yugi's life wasn't in danger I would of killed him where he stood." Tea's fist were clenched and she was breathing very fast  
  
"There isn't anything we can do." Serenity sat back down on her bed trying to figure something out  
  
"Oh yes there is." Everyone looked at Ariel, "We can escape when we are at breakfast. It can't be that hard."  
  
"Good idea, but until then we better do what they want. The girls spent the next hour and a half getting ready. They also told each other who they had fought and what had happened. Pulse they begin to work out their little escape plan, which included saving the guys. Hey who says they guys always have to save to girls; it can be the other way around.  
  
****** Bakura knocked on the door that lead to Johnny's room. He tried to keep his expression as normal as possible. It was rather hard though because they thought of sending someone to the Shadow Realm made him rather happy.  
  
Bakura could here Johnny's footsteps as he approached the door.  
  
"Bakura? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No actually I would like to have a word with you. May I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Johnny was feeling very uneasy he didn't like the tone in Bakura's voice. It seem to nice like it was forced, "What is it you would like to talk about?"  
  
"I would like to talk about Tea."  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Yes Tea. You can no longer have her Johnny I am claming her for myself."  
  
"You can't do that! Pegasus promised if I helped I could have Tea!" "Yes well this has nothing to do with what Pegasus did or didn't say. It has to do with what I want and that would be Tea."  
  
"You can't have her!"  
  
"I thought you might say that." The last thing Johnny saw was an evil smile on Bakura's face then a flash of golden light. There was a rush of wind and scream then nothing.  
  
"You did it didn't you?"  
  
"Well you did say that I could send him to the Shadow Realm. Now he is no longer in my way."  
  
"Bakura you are positively evil."  
  
"Why thank you Marik. No if you don't mind I have to go get ready." Bakura walked passed Marik  
  
Bottom floor of the mansion: 5:50am  
  
Yami was the only one of the four boys in the room that was awake. From what he could tell of the room they were in a basement. The room had no windows and was made completely of cold cement. Long steel chains attached to their wrist chained the four of them, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba and himself, to the wall. Each sat on an old worn down mattress on the floor.  
  
The memory of the night before came flooding back into Yami's mind and he became angry. It had nothing to do with the fact that he himself had been kidnapped; it was the fact that they had gotten to Tea as well. Yami knew Tea was capable of defending herself he had seen how much she had changed in the last year and half. The changes had ski rocked when she was reunited with the Millennium Bracelet and the sprite of her past life. Still Yami was very protective of Tea more so then necessary, but it was only because he truly believed he loved her.  
  
Yami sat in deep thought try to figure out why they had been taken and how Bakura had again come back. As he sat thinking with his eyes closed a yellow light penetrated his eyelids. When he opened his eyes he saw the source of the light was the Puzzle. Yugi wasn't trying to get out; Tea was trying to contact him. One of the Bracelets powers was to communicate with all the other Item holders.  
  
/Tea is that you?/  
  
//Yeah it's me. Where are you?//  
  
/It looks like I am in a basement. Joey, Tristan and Kaiba are with me as well. Where are you?/  
  
//Some fancy bedroom that is rather large. Mai, Serenity and Ariel are here too. Yami do you have any idea why this happened?//  
  
/No, but it involves the Rare Hunter, so I am assuming Marik is in on it and it also involves Bakura./  
  
//Bakura? But I though he was gone.//  
  
/So did I, but it seems we were all mistaken. Tea I need to tell you something about Bakura and his past, which sadly involves you./  
  
//What is it?//  
  
/I know you don't know much about you past yet considering you only recently acquired the Bracelet, but before Nefertiti became Queen she was a servant girl in my father palace./  
  
//So I was a servant before I was a queen, well that is just weird.//  
  
/I know but just hear me out please this is important. Bakura was a soldier in training before he turned to tomb robbing. Bakura and you were very close in your past lives. Your families were good friends therefore you two grew up together. Bakura's family was killed by some rogue palace guards well he was training one night. My father punished the guard but that was the beginning of Bakura's decent into darkness. After his family was killed he went to live with you and your family and Tea he fell in love with you. Then about three years later he lost you to me and that was the final blow. After you and I were married he left the palace and fell into darkness never forgiving me and planning how to get you back./ Yami fell into silence  
  
//So you are warning me to watch out for Bakura because he might try to take me back.//  
  
/Exactly Tea, you need to be careful. Use the power you have and the power of the Bracelet to help you./  
  
//I will, listen I have to go someone is coming. I will try and contact you as soon as I can. Bye.// The faint light from the Puzzle disappeared and well as the light surrounding the charm of the Puzzle on the Bracelet. (Alexia: I forgot to explain this but the Bracelet has a charm of all the Items on it including the symbol of the Millennium Items.)  
  
Tea pretended to be asleep as Kemo entered the room to wake them up.  
  
About two hours later  
  
The girls were all dressed up in the dresses they had found in the walk in closet. They were all wearing identical sundresses with flowing skirts that came to about their knees. The only difference was the color of each of the dresses: Mai's was a deep shade of purple, Tea's was a pastel shade of pink, Serenity's was a sun shade of yellow and Ariel's was a slightly dark shade of baby-blue. Although all four girls looked lovely they hated the dresses even Mai who loved the finer things in life and these were made of the finest material.  
  
The girls sat on their beds no moved, no one talked they just waited. Mai had done the girls makeup and Serenity had done their hair. They were suppose to look their best so they had been given makeup and hair care products, none of them were thrilled. Then came the first dreaded knock on the door. The guards outside of the door opened it to reveal Pegasus standing there. Ariel Stood up as he entered the room her face was emotionless and her eyes were cold. Pegasus hugged Ariel but she made no attempt to return it.  
  
"Shall we go have our breakfast Angel?" Pegasus held his arm out and Ariel took it. If she could have she would of ran for it but she knew what would happen if she did. It was only the thought of Seto and Mokuba that kept her temper in check. They left the room with out another word.  
  
Two minutes later Duke showed up and took Serenity who looked like she could kill him. He was suppose to be her friend, so how could he do this to her? Just five minutes late Keith showed up looking a little beat up and still a little scared of Mai after what she had done the night before, but he was none the less thrilled. This left Tea all alone not that she cared. She was hoping that who ever her date was had forgotten, but it was too late there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Bakura walked in.  
  
"Hello, Tea."  
  
*******  
(Theme song for this section: Fighter)  
  
Pegasus led Ariel into the dinning hall he had been in earlier. Ariel saw how long the table was and hopped that they would be sitting on opposite ends of it. But her hope was dashed when she saw only one end of the table was set. Pegasus pulled one of the chairs back for her, she sat and he pushed the chair back in. To Ariel's disgust Pegasus sat down right next to her.  
  
"You know you are as pretty as your mother was and she would be very proud of you."  
  
"I told you never to speak of my parents again." Ariel stared right into his eyes and the look in them sent a shiver down his spin. They reminded him way too much of the look Kaiba's eyes had held the last time he had seen him at Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"Ariel you need to know the truth about your parents and this will help."  
  
Pegasus picked up what looked like a photo album and handed it to her. Not wanting to anger him Ariel open the book. The first picture was of Pegasus and his wife on their wedding day, the certificate was right next to it. The names were Maximillian Pegasus and Cecilia Pegasus, something about Cecilia caught Ariel's attention it was the fact that she looked so much like herself that it was scary. Ariel turned to the next page there again was a picture it was of Pegasus and Cecilia; Cecilia was lying in a hospital bed and was holding a little baby. On the right side was the birth certificate and it read Ariel Cecilia Pegasus.  
  
"Your mother loved the name Ariel and I insisted that your middle name should be her first name."  
  
A look of horror was now on Ariel's face as she continued to turn the pages of the album. There were only six more pages of the three of them together after that there were pictures of Ariel in the orphanage. Then there were picture from after she had been adopted and lastly there were newspaper and magazine clippings of her. Ariel set the album down and looked at Pegasus.  
  
"You have my full attention." Her voice was cold  
  
"Like I said before you have a right to know the truth now. Before I was the own of Industrial Illusions and the creator of Duel Monsters I was a painter. Your mother Cecilia was my inspiration and my favorite subject. A year after we were married we had you and it seemed like everything was perfect, but just over a year later your mother became very ill and died. I was devastated and I tried my best to take care of you but I was so broken and bitter that I couldn't. Three weeks after she died I took you to the Domino Orphanage I explained to them I was unable to take care of you. I also informed them that no one was to know your real last name nor were you to know that I was alive. I explained that I would send someone for you as soon as I could therefore you were not to be adopted.  
  
"I spent the next four or five years first traveling then inventing Duel Monsters, but the orphanage keep me informed of your progress. I begin writing letters to you when you were about seven pretending to be your uncle who could not adopted you and I also sent you your first set of Duel Monster cards. I then established Magical Imagery in London were two of my old friends lived, Jacob and Amy Granger. Magical Imagery took about six year to get up and running to were I felt I could let Jacob take over until you were fifteen. I sent a letter to the orphanage explaining that the Granger would be coming to adopt you and you know the rest."  
  
"Yeah I know the rest, but what you don't know is that the Grangers weren't exactly nice to me. You also took me away from my two best friends. So all in all you made me miserable as well as making my friends miserable." Ariel voice was colder then it had been in a long time. Now she was really reminding Pegasus of Kaiba and it scared him.  
  
"If you are talking about Seto and Mokuba Kaiba you are better off without them."  
  
"How would you know? You obviously don't care about anyone but yourself." Her voice rose a bit but she refused to give him the satisfaction of her yelling at him. Pegasus couldn't answer her so instead he looked at his clock and changed the subject.  
  
"Well like I said before your mother would be very proud of you and so am I. And now I get to see the happiest day of you life."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are going to be married."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Yes to Marik and you will become Queen."  
  
"You have really lost it you know that! There is no way in hell that I am marrying that man."  
  
"Well I see she still hasn't warmed up to me, but you will marry me. That is if you want Seto and Mokuba to live." Marik had just walked in the room and Ariel stood up, not out of respect but so she would be ready to fight.  
  
"And once we have all the Millennium Items I will be able to bring back my beloved Cecilia and we shall be a family once again. All I have to do is use all eight Items and the technology that a acquired from Kaiba Corp."  
  
"How did you get that information? Seto keeps very tight security around that information."  
  
"Inside help."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I was the inside help."  
  
"Jackson! I can't believe you! Seto trusted you with that information! How could you?"  
  
"Easily money, power and revenge. Pegasus offered me more money and power then I could have ever imagined. Pulse the chance to get my revenge on Kaiba. He always kept me in the shadows even if the project was my idea I never got any credit."  
  
"You all will burn in hell for this." And with that Ariel made a b-line for the door but was momentarily stopped by a guard. Luckily her shoes were slip on heels, she quickly took one off her foot and hit him along side the head with it. Quickly taking the other one off she ran down the hall. Pegasus' Eye began to glow then died down just as fast and he turned to Marik.  
  
"Marik please inform the Hunters and the guards that the girls have an escape plan. Have Gozaburo double the guard around the boys."  
  
Marik's Rod began to glow and the Millennium Symbol formed on his forehead. Marik closed his for a few moments then reopened them.  
  
"They are informed."  
  
****** Outside of the mansion on the terrace were Duke and Serenity. They had been eating their breakfast in silence for the past twenty minutes. Serenity refused to look at Duke, she was afraid that if she did it would result in something that might put Tristan and Joey in danger. Duke on the other hand was not quite sure what to say to Serenity so he just looked at her. Serenity finally decided to break the long silence.  
  
"Why did you do this Duke? I thought you were my friend."  
  
"Because there was no other way for us to be together. Your brother and Tristan would make sure of it. They didn't want us together, but they don't understand we are meant to be together."  
  
"Duke you're are or at least you were a great friend, but I never liked you like that."  
  
"You have been brainwashed by that brother of yours to think that, but I know better."  
  
"How dare you say such a thing! Joey would never do that to me!"  
  
"Oh yes he would, but not to worry you and I will never be apart again. Once the mission is complete you and I will be together forever." Duke stood up and walked over to Serenity, took her hands and pulled her up out of the chair.  
  
Serenity was doing her best to control her temper that was treating to blow any minute. Duke snapped his fingers and music started. He pulled Serenity closer to himself and they begin to dance. Serenity felt like she was going to be sick she was so mad, but the thought of her brother and Tristan kept her in check.  
  
"You know Serenity you are so lovely." Duke ran his finger through her hair. Trying not to hit him she closed her eyes tight and tried to imagine she was back at home watching Joey and Yugi dueling very closely so she could pick up a few pointers. Or maybe shopping for a new outfit with Tea and Mai at the Domino Mall. It was working her anger began to subside that was until Duke did the unthinkable he kissed her. (Alexia: These guys are really stupid.)  
  
Serenity's eyes flew open and there were now flames dancing in them. She shoved Duke off her whirled around grab and knife off the table and put it to Duke's neck. Duke tried to step around it, but Serenity cut him off each time well still holding the knife firmly in place. There was a noise coming from behind Serenity and when she looked over her shoulder she saw two Hunters running straight for her. Serenity kicked Duke in the stomach causing him to fall backwards into the bushes behind him. Serenity threw the knife down not wanting to run with it just in case. When the Hunters reached her she kicked each them in the stomach as well and ran. (Alexia: Who knew Serenity was that dangerous.)  
  
******* Keith had taken Mai to the Sunroom, which was a lovely room made entirely out of windows. The sun always shown brightly in this room between the morning and afternoon hours therefore it was giving the name Sunroom. The view from the room was breath taking but Mai was determined not to like it. The Sunroom looked over a small garden and then out over a lake that was sparkling in the early morning sunlight.  
  
Just like Serenity and Duke, Mai and Keith did not talk. Mai hated Keith more then ever now and Keith who was still a little scared of what she might do to him decided it was best if he didn't talk. Although he couldn't help but stare at her, I mean what guy wouldn't find it hard not look at her. This was getting on Mai's nerves.  
  
"Would you mind keeping your eyes in your head and look somewhere else."  
  
"I can look wherever I wish babe."  
  
"Yeah well call me babe one more time and this knife goes into your neck. Got it? Good." "I would be careful if I were you. One word to Pegasus and your boyfriend goes bye bye. Not that it would be much of a loss."  
  
"Your still sour that he beat you. But I would think it would be that hard considering you're a pathetic excuse for a duelist."  
  
"I watch it if I were you." Keith was on his feet now  
  
"Oh yeah and what if I don't. Are you going to throw some more empty threats at me." Mai got to her feet as well. She wasn't afraid of him in fact he made her laugh. Keith never had time to answer because the noise from the guards out side interrupted them.  
  
"Two of the girls are already on the loose."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Ariel and Serenity." That put a smile on Mai's face  
  
"Well that would be my queue to go." Mai went to pass Keith but he stood right in front of her, "Do you remember what I did to you last night? Well if you don't move I will do it again and even harder this time. NOW MOVE!!" Keith didn't need telling twice he jumped out of her was as she ran out of the room. The guards had left their stations so there was no one to stop Mai.  
  
"Mai over here." Mai looked around and saw Ariel  
  
"So what is the plan?"  
  
"We are going back to the room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tea is still there and she is with Bakura."  
  
"Ah Shit! That is the last thing we need. But how did you find out?"  
  
"My Necklace. Come on lets go maybe we will catch up with Serenity."  
  
The girl's room just after Bakura entered  
  
"You, but I thought you were banished to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"I was, but you can't keep the darkness away forever. That is what I am the darkness and soon you will be too."  
  
"I will never be yours!" "That is what you think, but the Pharaoh can no longer have you. You belong to me."  
  
"I belong to no one most of all you." Tea knew she couldn't keep him back on her own. He knew how to use the full powers of his Item and she didn't. Tea needed another person with an Item to help her, but who? Yami was locked downstairs, that's when it hit her, Ariel. The small charm of the Necklace around her Bracelet begin to glow and so did Ariel's Necklace.  
  
//Ariel! Help!//  
  
/Tea is that you?/  
  
//Yes its me//  
  
/But how?/  
  
//Never mind that! Just get back to the room quickly! Bakura is here and I can't hold him off on my own for very long!//  
  
/We're on our way/  
  
Without realizing it Tea had let herself be backed up to the wall by Bakura. This really wasn't looking good and now more then ever she wished she knew more about her Item.  
  
"Call your little friends did we. Well they won't be much help to you now." Bakura was way to close to her she had to do something.  
  
"Get away from me! I'm warning you! Stay away!"  
  
"Or what you're going to hurt me? I don't think so." They were so close she could feel his breath on her face. So Tea did the only thing she could think of she punched him right in the face. Bakura fell backwards onto the floor and was shocked long enough for Tea to call on one of the other powers she knew. The Bracelet was able to put a protective shield around her. But how long it would last and how strong it was she did know.  
  
"That wasn't wise Tea because now I am mad."  
  
(Wow! Will the other girls be able to get to Tea in time because who knows what an angry Bakura might do. I know there was nothing about the guys but their chained up there isn't much they can do. Hope you enjoyed it!! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	9. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
Hello everyone!!! I thought that before I left I better say some thank yous. So here I go.  
  
QUICK THANK YOUS!!!  
  
Angel355: Thank you for all your support and great reviews!! I am so glad you are still enjoying my story!! To answer your question I don't know why your name changed from Angel to Angel355. My name changed as well, it went from Alexia Black to Alexia Black1. FanFiction might be adding numbers to our names so people can have the same names but they have to have numbers behind them as well. That is the only explanation I can think of. As for putting a bio up I think you just go to settings and start typing in the section that says "Bio". Hope that helps!!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: First of all thank you for your review! I always love to get reviews; it lets me know that what I write is good and that I am not wasting my time. I am also happy that my story happens to be one of those rare ones you like. I feel honored. As for the story line I wanted to try and stay as close as I could to the shows storyline well still adding my own little spin to it. All of the character matching was based on what I had already seen in the show (Well except for Ariel and Seto). Tea and Yami I have always liked together since I first saw the show and I always got the idea that they were connected in some way in their past lives. That is how I came up with the idea of Tea being the Queen. Thank you for catching my little spelling mistake. I am always spelling things wrong or using the wrong form of a word. Therefore I rely a lot on Spell Check but of course that doesn't get everything and will sometimes give you the wrong word. So again thank you!  
  
Also to all of the readers that don't review: Thank you for reading my story!!!! I would love it if you would send me reviews and tell me what you think.  
  
Anyone who reviews well I am out of town I will put your THANK YOUS at the beginning of my next chapter.  
  
Oh and don't worry I will be taking a notepad with me to CA so that any time I get a great idea I can write it down. I hope to have a new chapter up within a week of being back. 


	10. Chapter Eight: Our Past, Our Present

(I am soooooooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. Please forgive me. I didn't have anytime to breath when I got back b/c I had volleyball try out and then practices. Plus I had my friends 18th birthday that I help plan and I could go on and on. I also had to look up Egyptian names for this chapter and I had no idea picking names for the characters could be so hard. I also rewrote stuff several times in this chapter. Okay enough of my rambling. Read and enjoy. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!)  
  
Quick Thank yous  
  
Kaz - I really appreciate all your support and your wonderful reviews!  
  
Avelyn Lauren- I did have lots of fun in CA it was hot there high 90's low 100rds. I am going to have them duel their girlfriends although I don't know when, but I am working on it. They don't lose their titles by simple not showing up. What it is is that they don't have to be defending them to lose them. So even if they were there they could lose them if they did make it to the finals. Does that help? Thanks for the reviews and support!  
  
Angel355- I hope my thoughts helped. Thanks for your great reviews and support!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?  
  
Egyptian names for past lives:  
  
Yami's father = Pharaoh Khalfani High Priest Seto's Father = High Priest Rashidi Isis Father = Runihura Serenity = Safiya Gozaburo = Gahiji  
  
/Words/ = Spirit talking  
//Words// = Person talking back 2 Spirit  
  
Chapter Eight: Our Past, Our Present  
  
Yami was the only one awake until about seven when Kaiba woke up and he didn't look to good. Yami was surprised to see that Kaiba's left eye was slightly black and blue; there were two cuts on his face one over his lip and another across his right cheek; there were also burses on his arms (Alexia: by the way Kaiba is wearing navy blue sweatpants and a white muscle tank-top. ^_^ ). As Kaiba woke up he saw Yami sitting across the room from him and that he was chained to the wall. When he himself tried move he realized that he was chained as well. Yami was trying his best not to laugh at Kaiba, but Kaiba saw.  
  
"Find this funny do you?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Well where the hell are we?"  
  
"I am not to sure, but I think we might be in a very old mansion."  
  
"Must be Pegasus'"  
  
"How can it be? He dropped off the face of the earth."  
  
"I thought so too, but he was one of the people who kidnapped us last night."  
  
"One of them?"  
  
"Yeah there was also Marik, some Rare Hunters, this guy in a black mask and Gozaburo." Kaiba basically whispered his adopted fathers name  
  
"Gozaburo Kaiba?"  
  
"Who else do you think could have done this to me. All of them came in the middle of the night. I am going to have to fire my whole security staff; they should have never been able to get past them."  
  
"Well if Marik was with them then it would be easy." Yami saw the look on Kaiba's face, "But I will explain that later. Please continue."  
  
Kaiba proceeded to explain to Yami what happened after Gozaburo had awakened him. Kaiba told Yami about the fight he had with him and how Gozaburo said that he was alive again thanks to an old friend.  
  
".The next thing I knew I had been thrown through the door. I saw two Rare Hunters holding Ariel and a man in a mask holding Mokuba. Pegasus came out of Ariel's room and there was something about him being her father, but she didn't believe him nor do I. There was a lot of yelling from the four of us and that was when Marik came out. He told Ariel that she was a very pretty and called her Sorceress and he proceeded to tell her that he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Then he-he-he." Whatever Kaiba was trying to say it seemed he couldn't. A look of pure hatred and disgust had taken over his face, "He kissed her. That is all I remember because Gozaburo knocked me out."  
  
Yami thought for a moment, it was kind of hard because everything was so muddled. Then as if a light bulb had turned on in his head, he remembered what Ariel/Isis had said at the banquet:  
  
" 'You must begin to remember my Pharaoh for the world is no longer safe. For I have see what you have been feeling and it is coming. It is a shadow that lies quietly on the horizon and it is moving ever so slowly, but it is ready to pounce when the time is right.'" Yami whispered what Isis had said to him, "Now it all makes sense." He had said it a little to loud.  
  
"What makes sense?"  
  
"Kaiba did Ariel turn kind of funny again and make another prediction."  
  
"Yeah she did, but I think it is a game she is playing."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"A lot of stupid stuff. It is not like it matters."  
  
"Dame it Kaiba it does matter! Now tell me what did she say!?!"  
  
"Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do. Lets see, first she said 'They are here' and when I asked her who she said 'The evil that I spoke of earlier'."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, 'I see only shadows, but there are four that are very dark; which means they are the leaders. Two were thought to be dead, but had only been temporarily lost. One was dead, but is now alive. The fifth is a spirit of darkness that was thought to have been banished to the Shadow Realm. The four combined are the reincarnations of the evil that we once fought 5000 years ago. Three bare Items, but the fourth does not. One bares an Item that is not his, but belongs to the High Priest Seto.' That was all because then she passed out."  
  
When Kaiba finished there was complete silence between the two. Yami need time to think about what he had just heard and Kaiba did believe a word he just said. Kaiba thought that this whole past life thing was a huge joke and that Ariel just might be in on it. Yami on the other hand was becoming increasingly concerned and so was Yugi,  
  
//So what do you think Yami?//  
  
/I think we are in trouble. That's what I think./  
  
//I don't get it though. I mean I thought we defeated that evil back in Battle City.//  
  
/So did I, but apparently we didn't. I think that was only the first assault by a weak portion of the evil. I am afraid it is stronger now and most likely has no weaknesses./  
  
//But everything has a weakness just look at Kaiba. Everyone thinks he has no weaknesses, but he does. He would do anything for his brother because he loves him so much and now he has another weakness.//  
  
/What would that second weakness be?/  
  
//Ariel Granger, haven't you noticed? He loves her Yami you can see it in his eyes when he talks about her. And I am afraid Pegasus, Marik, Bakura and Gozaburo will play off that and they will play off our love for Tea.//  
  
/You might be right Yugi, but I just don't know. Listen I am tired why don't you come out for awhile./  
  
//Thought you would never ask//  
  
A bright light filled the room as Yami and Yugi switched places. The light that emitted from the Puzzle woke Joey and Tristan. Thankfully Joey was next to Yugi and not Kaiba, but sadly Tristan was next to Kaiba. Joey looked around the room and saw that Kaiba was locked up across from him and Yugi. What was even better was that Kaiba look beat up; Joey didn't realize that he didn't look any better.  
  
"Well, well it seems that they have caught the great Kaiba as well. And it looks like he has been beat up. How on earth could this have happened?" Joey was mocking Kaiba  
  
"Shut up mutt! You stupid dog you don't look any better. In fact you looked like something the cat drug in."  
  
"Enough!" Gozaburo had just walked into the room, "If it was up to me you all would be dead by now, but Marik and Pegasus have plans for you. So you are safe from that fate, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you. So if you guys don't keep quite I will beat you with in a inch of your life."  
  
"Where is Mokuba!?!" Kaiba was trying to keep his voice down but it was hard.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" a madding smile was spreading across Gozaburo's face  
  
"Dame it you sick twisted bastard tell me where my brother is!"  
  
"Let me think, hmm. How about NO!"  
  
"I gonna kill you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Gozaburo laughed as he watched Kaiba struggle agenst. Well this was going on four Rare Hunters brought trays of food into the room. "Now eat up, you are going to need your strength. Oh and don't get any funny idea's about picking the locks because I am going to sit right here."  
  
The boys ate the food under the watchful eyes of Gozaburo. The tension in the room was so thick you probably could have cut it with a knife. Joey, as always, ate all his food really fast almost chocking on it. Yugi and Tristan ate theirs normally, but Kaiba hardly touched his food.  
  
"What not up to your high standards?" Gozaburo was enjoying this a little too much. Kaiba ignored him and continued to stare at his plate.  
  
Only a half and hour had passed, but is seemed like an eternity when a Hunter burst through the door. He look a little scared, maybe it was something Marik had said or maybe it was the simple fact that he had to face Gozaburo.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" Two-two of the girls have, well they um they."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"They got away."  
  
"What!?! Which ones!?!"  
  
"Ariel Granger and Serenity Wheeler."  
  
"Dame it! I told Marik we should have chained her, but no they just locked her in a room. I am not too worried about the Wheeler girl, but Granger is a different story. Damage report and where are they heading?"  
  
"One guard is out cold and they are not sure if he will live. Ariel hit him pretty hard in the head with her heel. Serenity almost killed Duke with a knife and."  
  
"Yeah! That's my sis!"  
  
"I said shut it!"  
  
"And Pegasus say they are heading this way."  
  
"Okay listen, get the boy and put him in here with the rest. We will triple the guard out side of the door and I will stay in here." Another Hunter ran into the room  
  
"Master I have just been told that Mai Valentine has escaped."  
  
"Any damage there?"  
  
"No Sir."  
  
Five minutes later there where at least five or six guards outside the door and a masked man walked in pulling Mokuba behind him. Kaiba called to Mokuba, but Mokuba did not answer. In fact Mokuba didn't even look at his brother instead he kept his eyes on the ground. But when Mokuba passed Kaiba he could see that Mokuba was crying silent tears. The man chained Mokuba to the wall beside Tristan and went to talk to Gozaburo.  
  
"Why don't you take that thing off there is not point in wearing it any more." The man pulled the mask off his face and reviled himself to be  
  
"JACKSON!! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!" Yelled Kaiba  
  
Back in the girls room  
  
Tea wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the shield up agenst Bakura. She knew so little about the Bracelet's powers and Bakura knew the full existent of his Ring's powers. Tea wasn't sure what her next move would be so she looked desperately around the room for a way out. No luck all the windows were bared and the only way out was past Bakura. Tea wasn't exactly sure she wanted to risk trying to get past him because to do that she would need a distraction. What could she use though.  
  
'Wait maybe I can weaken him! Ryou is in there somewhere, if I can get him to try and come out I just might be able to get away.'  
  
"Ryou! Ryou can you hear me!?! I know you're in there! You have to fight him Ryou! You are stronger then him you can fight him and win! Come on Ryou fight!"  
  
"Nice try sweetheart, but Ryou is no longer there."  
  
"You're lying! You can't live without Ryou."  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought, but that was until I discovered a hidden power in my Ring. I found that the Ring has the power to separate a soul from its body and give it another body just like it. This would allow me full possession of Ryou's body, well still controlling Ryou in his substandard duplicate body."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"What I am saying is this: I have taken over Ryou's body and given him a second rate double of this body. I have also trapped him in the Shadow Realm where he shall sleep for all eternity." Bakura smiled he could see Tea's shield beginning to weaken. She cared so much about Ryou and Bakura knew it. Therefore as he weakened her with Ryou's story the shield would slowly become just as weak. "You see that got rid of one of my problems and now it is time for me to get rid of my other. That weak shield of yours."  
  
A look of pure horror was now shinning in Tea's eyes as she watched a golden orb form in Bakura's hand and knowing she could do nothing about it. With a flash of light and the sound of shattering glass the orb hit the shield and shattered into thousands of pieces. The force of the blast had also thrown Tea back against the wall causing her to hit her head and slide to the floor. Bakura began to walk towards the unconsonsis Tea.  
  
/Tea! Tea! You need to wake up!/  
  
//Nefertiti?//  
  
/Yeah it's me and I need you to wake up and let me take over/  
  
//There's no point he knows too much about the Ring. We know almost nothing about the Bracelet//  
  
/That doesn't matter we can still beat him. You just have to believe me/  
  
//I believe you.//  
  
/Then wake up./  
  
//Alright.//  
  
Tea tried to wake herself up but something was preventing her from fully waking up. Her eyes opened but the were glazed over and she could feel herself move but she was doing the moving. Bakura was controlling her with his Ring and he was holding Tea inside her head and Nefertiti inside the Bracelet. Tea felt herself slowly stand up but staying against the wall. She wasn't about to give up without a fight. Strength she had never known was awakening inside of her and giving her the power and will to fight. Bakura could feel this new power and he just smiled.  
  
'This should make thing much more interesting.'  
  
Bakura let Tea and Nefertiti go and just waited. Tea's eyes began to refocus and the sight she saw almost made her scream. Tea was still against the wall and she couldn't move. Bakura had her pinned and when he saw she was awake he leaned closer to her.  
  
"Like I said before you belong to me and you will become the darkness just like me."  
  
With that Bakura took Tea head in his hands and drew her into a kiss. To Tea's surprise it was full of passion and love, but she could have cared less. Anger such as she had never felt was surging through her body and consuming her mind. Bakura never saw the flash of light that brought Nefertiti out but he sure felt the blast of energy from her. The energy was so tremendous that it sent him flying across the room.  
  
"Never touch me again because if you do I will shove that Ring so far up your ass that you'll be praying for Ra to end your pathetic life."  
  
Bakura looked neither in pain nor scared on the contrary he looked thrilled as a menacing issued from his mouth.  
  
"I was hoping you would fight, Nefertiti. This will make my victory taste even sweeter." Both glared at each other from across the room. Laughter was dancing in Bakura's eyes and fire burned dangerously in Nefertiti's.  
  
Bakura held his hands behind his back hiding the orb that he had just formed in his hand. Nefertiti could feel the energy forming and was able to doge the orb, but Bakura had been hoping she would doge it. At the moment the orb missed her Bakura sent another on straight at her. Nefertiti never had time to doge the second orb because the minute she stood up the second orb hit her in the chest. Nefertiti was flung back onto the bed behind her and laid there not moving and barely breathing. Bakura, thinking he had won, walked over to Nefertiti.  
  
"Well fought my love, but you should have known that you could never defeat me. And now you will come with me." As Bakura leaned down to pick up Nefertiti her eyes flew open and she pulled her leg back and with one swift motion kicked Bakura in the abdomen. The wind was knocked out of Bakura and he fell back hitting his head on the footboard of the other bed.  
  
"You should have known I would never give up so easily."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ariel and Mai ran down hall leading to the room that they had been held in hoping to run into Serenity. As they ran Ariel constantly looked over her shoulder and from side to side for any sign of the guards, but she met no one. This worried both of them greatly, because it might mean that Serenity was in trouble. Ariel began to run faster she was more worried about Tea then she was about Serenity, Mai fell behind Ariel. Five minutes later Ariel heard a scream come from behind her, but when she turned around she couldn't see Mai anywhere.  
  
"Mai! Mai!" A small flash of light emitted from the Necklace and Ariel's eyes became slightly tinted with sliver. She ran back down the hall and turned the corner ready to fight, but there was no need. It turned out that Mai and Serenity had collided with each other.  
  
"Well it is nice to know that we are all together, but thanks to that scream the guards are bound to know where were are. Now get up and let's go!" Ariel, now Isis, took off running again.  
  
"Jeez what's gotten into her?" Serenity asked  
  
"Hello what do you think? She is just like Kaiba of course she has a bad temper. Come on."  
  
"Then why don't they just marry each other?"  
  
"Don't ask me. Now come on." Mai ran down the hall  
  
"I was being sarcastic." Serenity took of after Mai  
  
A few minutes later Mai and Serenity caught up to Isis who was leaning against the corner wall that lead to their room. Isis saw them coming and put one finger to her lips. They needed to be quite because there were still two guards at the door and another had come the minute Mai and Serenity showed up.  
  
"We need to go down to the basement."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Master Gozaburo is tripling the guard around the prisoners down there."  
  
"What about the girl in here?"  
  
"Well isn't Master Bakura in there?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then she won't get anywhere. Now come on or will all be in trouble"  
  
When the last of the guards footsteps died away the girls headed for the door. Mai was the first to reach it and tried to turn the hand, but the door was locked.  
  
"No use its locked and its not like we can go and ask for the key."  
  
"Oh move over!" Isis pushed Mai out of the way before kicking the door in.  
  
The door bust open and Nefertiti turned around just in time to see Isis walk in followed by Mai and Serenity. The girls saw an unconscious Bakura on the floor and Nefertiti standing over him.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Mai look shocked  
  
"He kissed me and it's about time you got here Isis!"  
  
"Oh yeah like it was really easy to get past lets see Marik, Pegasus, Jackson and not to mention the guards. One of which I might have killed."  
  
"Well it wouldn't be the first time you've done that." Nefertiti was smiling  
  
"This is no time for a trip down memory lane. Now can we please get out of here?"  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
"Not so fast girls!"  
  
"Nefertiti I though you took care of him!"  
  
"It's nice to see you too Isis."  
  
"Go to hell Bakura!"  
  
"Well I see we're still as feisty as ever. No wander Marik likes you so much." Bakura begin to circle Nefertiti and Isis. Nefertiti looked pissed, but Isis simply looked bored with the whole thing.  
  
"Now if you girls don't mind leaving we have some unfinished business. I believe you know where the door is Isis."  
  
"How about not!" Both Nefertiti and Isis sent orbs at Bakura rendering him unconscious again.  
  
"You know you really did need to do that Isis."  
  
"I know but he was annoying me and I haven't had any fun today." Isis smiled innocently  
  
"Now that I don't believe."  
  
"Lets just go." Isis walked out the door  
  
"That's Isis alright." And she followed Isis  
  
"How can she tell the difference between Ariel and Isis? They are so much a like." Serenity looked stunned  
  
"I have no idea, but I would never want to be on either of their bad sides. From what I have just seen it's not pretty." Mai and Serenity left the room.  
  
Back downstairs Gozaburo waited quietly for any sign of the girls, but so far he neither heard nor saw anything. No one dared say anything for fear of what Gozaburo might do, but Kaiba desperately wanted to go and comfort Mokuba. Gozaburo must have done something to him because this wasn't Mokuba. Kaiba remembered all those times Gozaburo had yelled at him and hit him and Kaiba preyed that Mokuba hadn't been beaten. I was bad enough that Kaiba had gone through it but Mokuba should never have too.  
  
It was ten minutes before there was any sound of movement outside the door. The first thing they heard was a small explosion, which was followed by the sound of fighting, the girls had arrived at last. Gozaburo pulled a small walkie-talkie out of his pockets and called Pegasus,  
  
"The girls have arrived and I expect they will come in any moment."  
  
"Use any means you can of keeping them from following through with their plans, but do not kill anyone."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"We will be down there in a few minutes."  
  
Gozaburo put the walkie-talkie away and began to look for something in his other pocket. He found what he was looking for it was a large pocketknife. As the fighting began to die down Gozaburo walked across the room over to Mokuba and opened the knife then held it to Mokuba's throat. Mokuba let out a small whimper and Kaiba didn't dare to say anything. A small pop can from the lock of the door and then it slowly opened Isis and Nefertiti walked in followed by Serenity and Mai.  
  
"Big brother!" Serenity tried to run to her brother but Nefertiti stopped her and pointed in front of them to where Mokuba was.  
  
"You were smart to restrain her and I would suggest that you all stay where you are. That is unless you want Mokuba to die." He turned his head to look at Isis; "It is nice to see you again Ariel. And don't you look just lovely in that dress doesn't she Seto." Gozaburo did even try and hide the laughter in his voice. Isis just stared at him her eyes becoming colder and her face held almost not expression.  
  
"Let Mokuba go Gozaburo." Isis said coolly  
  
"I don't think so or at least not until you show me some respect."  
  
"Please let Mokuba go Mr. Kaiba." Isis could have thrown up  
  
"No but thanks for showing me some respect and I expect that from now on."  
  
"Who said I was showing you any respect, I was simply being polite. As far as I am concerned you don't deserve any respect what so ever."  
  
The echo of footsteps entered the room from the stairway. No one moved from his or her spot everyone just listened. Shortly three Rare Hunters walked into the room followed by Jackson, Bakura, Marik and Pegasus. Yugi stared in utter disbelief at what he was seeing even though Yami and he had talked about it he truly never wanted to believe that they were back.  
  
"That's enough my love." Marik walked up to Isis and kissed her on the cheek. Kaiba struggled against his chains Marik laughed, "She's mine Kaiba."  
  
Gozaburo pulled the knife away from Mokuba's throat and walked over to Pegasus.  
  
"I trust there were no problems."  
  
"They just need a little persuasion that was all." Gozaburo looked over at Ariel and smiled. Pegasus turned around to face her,  
  
"I suppose you didn't have time to tell them the good news, did you? Well how about I tell them for you? But first if you would please assume your normal personality, same goes for you Nefertiti." There were two small flashes of light; Ariel's eyes no longer had their silver tint. Pegasus turned and faced the guys, but mainly addressed Kaiba, "You must all be wondering what I am talking about, well as of this morning Ariel found out who her real parents are. I am her father." Pegasus looked directly at Kaiba when he said this, "And her real name is Ariel Cecilia Pegasus."  
  
"No it's not true! It can't be! Ariel?" Kaiba did not know what to think. He look at Ariel for an answer but she didn't look at him nor did she look at Pegasus instead she stared blankly ahead of her.  
  
"It is Kaiba and as her father I forbid you to ever come near her again." Pegasus smiled then clapped his hands together, "Now we must get these girls back upstairs because we have to get ready for our little trip to Egypt. Oh don't worry boys you won't be left behind." Pegasus turned around took Ariel by the arm and lead her out of the room followed by Marik.  
  
Bakura walked up behind Tea and grabbed hold of her wrist, "You were lucky the first time you won't be so lucky the next time." Tea said nothing but stood where she was and looked at Yugi who looked back. Bakura saw this and decided to make the Pharaoh mad. Bakura swung Tea around and pulled her into another kiss. As Bakura had hoped there was a flash of light from the puzzle.  
  
"LET GO OF HER NOW!!" Yami was struggling against the chains.  
  
Bakura laughed, "She is no longer yours Pharaoh. Soon she will be part of the darkness." Picking up the struggling Tea he walked out of the room.  
  
One of the Rare Hunters grabbed Serenity put her over his shoulder and walked out of the room with her kicking and screaming. It took both of the two remaining Hunters to get Mai out of the room as she refused to go without a small fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marik and Bakura walked into the meeting room on the main floor of Pegasus' mansion. They found Pegasus, Gozaburo, and Jackson sitting around the conference table watching the big screen TV waiting for the eleven o'clock news to begin.  
  
"Are the girls locked securely in their room?" Pegasus didn't even turn around to talk to them  
  
"Yes" Marik and Bakura said in unison  
  
"Is Granger chained?"  
  
"For the last time Gozaburo we are not chaining my daughter and her name is not Granger."  
  
"Sorry, but you must admit she causes quite a problem when her mind is set on something. Then again she is your daughter." The music for the eleven o'clock news began to play.  
  
"And in our top story today the worlds five elite duelist were a no show at today's launch of Industrial Illusions Egyptian Dueling Wars tournament. Our street reporter Mandy Carlson is at the docks covering the story. Mandy."  
  
"Thank you. As you can see behind me the Industrial Illusions ship has just left for it privet island, but five very important people are missing. The duelist began to show up as early as 7:30 this morning to board the boat, yet our top duelists did not. The King of Games Yugi Muto, the Queen of Games Ariel Granger, the World Champion Seto Kaiba, the International Champion Joey Wheeler and the National Champion Mai Valentine never showed up. Also two amateur duelists Tea Garner and Serenity Wheeler, sister of Joey Wheeler, were also no shows. They, along with Tristan Taylor and Mokuba, were to accompany the other five during the tournament. Police believe that this is part of a conspiracy to have the five Duelist lose their titles, because according to the rules the Champs don't even have to be entered in the tournament to lose there titles."  
  
"Now what has lead police to this suspicion?"  
  
"Well this morning a call came in from the Kaiba Mansion informing the authorities that there had been a break in and kidnapping just last night. Apparently the main security guard woke up this morning only to find himself leaning against the front door, which was opened. He could remember nothing from the night before except for a bunch of masked and caped men and a flash of light. The Night Nurse also remembered these men, one who had insisted she take them to where the Kaiba brothers and Ariel Granger were sleeping. When she refused she too saw a flash of light then nothing more. Police proceeded then to Yugi Muto's house where they also found signs of a struggle along with the left over part of a sleeping gas bomb. Police have not been able to locate the whereabouts of the three other women either. That is all the information we have at this moment." "Thank you Mandy. We will keep you posted on this story as the details continue to come. Now in other news." Pegasus turned the TV off.  
  
"Well it is just as we expected and nothing more. Now our plane leaves in an hour and a half and we must be careful." Pegasus then turned to Marik, "Is everything ready at the meeting point in Egypt?"  
  
"Yes, my Rare Hunters have found everything we need. And yes the have found and contained my sister and Shadi along with the two remaining Items."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Twenty minutes later three black vans were speeding down the country road heading for Pegasus' privet airport. In one van were Pegasus, Marik, Bakura, Tea, Ariel, Mai, and Serenity. In the second van was Duke, Keith, Gozaburo, Jackson, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Mokuba who was still keeping his eyes on the ground and not saying a word. In the third vans were the rest of Marik's Hunters.  
  
The trip was a rather an eventful and quite one. No one spoke or even looked at each other. Within half and hour they had arrived at the airport, which had not been used in almost three years and was still surprisingly in good condition. When they pulled onto the runway they saw Industrial Illusions blimp waiting on the runway. The door to the blimp opened and Odeon walked up to the first van. (Alexia: I don't know if blimps can travel that far but after seeing the start of the Battle City Finals I thought that it would be cool. So lets just pretend they can.)  
  
"Master Marik everything is ready."  
  
"Thank you Odeon. As always you are my most loyal servant. For that I have a special task for you."  
  
"Thank you Master," Odeon knelt down put his right fist on his chest and bowed his head, "Whatever the task is I will be glad to do it for you." Then stood up  
  
"The task is," Marik reached into the van and pulled Ariel out, "to guard her and keep her from getting out of her room. I know they can only be open from the outside by out security cards, but she is a computer genesis."  
  
"Of course Master." Odeon held onto Ariel as the rest of the girls were taken out of the van. Kaiba watched as Odeon lead Ariel into the blimp, he could have killed both Marik and Odeon at that moment not to mention what he would do to Pegasus.  
  
Everyone was put into a good size room that had a bed, nightstand, lamp, chair, end table, a closet, and a fridge. A second door in each room lead to a small bathroom with just a toilet and sink. The small fridge contained enough food and water for at least two day although the trip would take no more then about twelve hours (Alexia: I have no idea how long the trip from Japan to Egypt it. -_-).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pegasus, Gozaburo, Marik and Bakura walk into the control room to see that everything was ready. Kemo and Croquet were piloting the blimp (Alexia: That is a really scary thought. *_*).  
  
"Is everything ready for takeoff?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba every thing is in order." Replied Croquet  
  
"Good then lets get going. We are late as it is."  
  
"What caused the delay this morning."  
  
"Two words: his daughter."  
  
"Thank you Gozaburo. Now if you please the security room is just over there and if I am not mistaken you said you wanted to be in charge of that. I will expect no further problems from our guest with you in charge."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was midnight and every one on board was asleep, well except for the guards outside of each door and the pilots. But for the eight it was not a peaceful sleep for they were all taken one again into the dream world of the Shadow Realm.  
  
Each person found himself or herself walking down a corridor filled with hieroglyphs and ending at a throne room. But it was not Yami that was sitting on the throne instead it was Shadi; Yami did not look offended.  
  
"I am pleased to see you could all make it. I am saddened to say that what we faced at Battle City was not the evil in its entire, but what we see now is. I have called you all to the Shadow Realm tonight to discuses this threat and to tell you what may still be coming for it has happened once before." The throne room shifted and became a meeting hall in the palace. Shadi took his seat at the head of the table and everyone else followed suite.  
  
"The four people who were the evil 5,000 years ago had also once been loyal to the Pharaoh. Not just Pharaoh Yami but Pharaoh Khalfani, Yami's father. The leader Marik, who wanted to be pharaoh blamed the Pharaoh Khalfani and Yami for the lost of the one he loved." Shadi looked at Ariel who looked confused, "Yes Isis he loved you. You both grew up together in a village fifty miles from the palace; your families were good friends. You were taken to the palace at age 15, which was the age many women would be married and that is what Marik had in mind. To make a long story short he visited you about two years later only to find you loved the High Priest Seto. He blamed Pharaoh Khalfani and Pharaoh Yami. Sadly Isis your father was another one of them, but in that life he was known as Runihura and was the chief consular to Pharaoh Khalfani. Runihura betrayed the Pharaoh and was band from the palace."  
  
"The third was a friend of Queen Nefertiti, but that one I hardly need to explain because you already know about it and his story is the same as Marik's. The fourth one was Gahiji or Gozaburo. Gahiji was in charge of moderating all trading businesses in and out of Egypt and was also a very wealthy person as well as a close friend of High Priest Rashidi the father of High Priest Seto. Gahiji personal trading business collapsed because of some bad business deals and he needed money so he turned to Rashidi for help. Rashidi turned him down and Gahiji killed him and his hate was now focused on Yami and Seto." Shadi waited a moment before continuing, "Now you know who they are and what they want. The challenge will be defeating them once again. Now our time is up, I shall see you in Egypt."  
  
"Did they get to you and Ishizu as well?" Ariel asked  
  
"Yes they did. Oh by the way Safiya you are the rightful holder of the Millennium Scale."  
  
Before Serenity could ask any questions the room faded and they went back to their normal dreams.  
  
(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will do my best to get the next one out faster, but with school starting I am not to sure how often I will be able to write. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging I will find a way to make time to write. I realized that in chapter 5 I made a mistake on the timeline for Isis and Marik. Isis went to live in the palace at the age of 15 not 18 and Marik did come to see her for about two years. I really need to read my notes more closely. PLEASE REVIEW!) 


	11. Chapter Nine: So it Begins

(Hello every one!! All I can say is this: I am sorry so so so so SORRY that is has taken almost another two weeks to get this chapter up, but school is murder on a writer. Hopefully this will help some, I write every chance I get during school. I write at lunch during classes and any other time I can. I hate it when people make me wait for chapters and now I am doing it to my readers, but it cannot be helped. I can try and get them up faster but I will be very, very hard. I hope you will all forgive me. Well PLEASE R&R)  
  
Quick Thank yous  
  
Kaz - For you constant reviews you are so great!! I am glad you liked the T/B part and I know you like them together. There just might be more parts similar to that I am not sure. But keep reading and reviewing  
  
Avelyn Lauren - I am glad this is still holding you interest and thank you for you constant reviews as well. You are really great too!! I am sorry it is taking so long but like I said above I can't help it, but I will try my best. Keep reading and reviewing  
  
Angel355 - Are you still reading my story?  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! I JUST DON'T!!! HAPPY!?!?!?!  
  
Chapter Nine: So it Begins  
  
Serenity had awakened before the dawn her mind racing so fast that she could no longer sleep. Serenity sat in the car by the window and watched the stars glitter in the sky remembering her first experience in the Shadow Realm. What an experience that had been for Shadi had informed her that she was the rightful owner of the Millennium Scale.  
  
"There must be some mistake I just can't be the owner of an Item. The Items are supposed to belong to people who are strong in both heart and mind like Yami, Tea and Ariel not me. I am not strong."  
  
"But you are strong Safiya and I made not mistake in telling you that you are the owner of the Scale." Serenity jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Shadi! What- what are you doing her and how?"  
  
"The power of the Millennium Key allows me to move my spirit wherever I choose. And I am here to talk to you about you being the owner of the Scale. It is a great responsibility, do you know what the Scale is capable of doing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The Scale has the ability to judge a persons soul and determine whether or not they are lying. If the Scale discovers they are lying then it will send that persons soul to the Shadow Realm and that is not as nice of a place as you saw."  
  
"But I am not strong enough to control the power. I am always having to be saved."  
  
"No one knows how to control their Item in the beginning. Nefertiti, Isis and Yami had to learn how to control the powers of their Items with time." Shadi looked into Serenity's eyes and Serenity felt as if he were looking into her soul. "I know what you are thinking and you are wrong. You are not the weak one of the group, but that does not mean there won't be times when you will need to be saved. You are growing stronger everyday Safiya and your brother and your boyfriend can see it. Just trust you instincts and you heart." They could hear noise coming outside the room, "I must go someone is coming but do what I said and you will find your way." Shadi disappeared just before Duke walked into the room. Serenity sat back into the chair as if he wasn't even there.  
  
"Good morning Serenity. I have brought you breakfast. Lets see here we have pancakes, bacon, fruit and toast..."  
  
"Go away." Serenity didn't even look at him.  
  
"Now don't be like that it will all be fine in a few days." Duke set the tray down on here bed and walked over to the chair. Sadly the chair could be turned in circles, so Duke turned the chair around so that Serenity was facing him. "You shall have everything you have ever wanted or even dreamed of." Duke took Serenity's hand and kissed it, "And you and I will be together forever."  
  
Serenity pulled her hand out of Duke's and stood up.  
  
"Never touch me! I am not yours and I will never be yours!"  
  
"Oh but you are mine Serenity." Duke stroked her cheek with his fingers, "You most ceritnaly don't belong to Tristan Tyler because all he is good for is a laugh."  
  
"He is ten times the man you will ever be!" Serenity turned to walk away from him, but Duke grabbed her arm and swung her around. Serenity was quicker then him and punched him in the face. "I said never touch me."  
  
The guards outside had heard the noise in the room and opened the door to see what was wrong. When the door opened Serenity threw Duke out the door on top of the guards.  
  
Yugi's room  
  
Yugi sat on his bed and Yami stood in front of him they were deep in conversation about what might be coming and what had happened. Yami of course was still very angry about Bakura kissing Tea.  
  
"I told you that he would play off the fact that you love her."  
  
"I know that Yugi but I am allowed to get mad."  
  
"I think you have gone beyond mad."  
  
"When I get my hands on that asshole I will make him pay!"  
  
"Yami if you don't settle down your not going to have any energy to kill him."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So what are we going to do about this new threat?"  
  
"The only thing we can do is fight it. Thankfully the have to deft us in a duel to win the Puzzle. And you know how bad they are at dueling."  
  
"Good point. Hey has Tea tried to talk to you yet?"  
  
"No but she might still be asleep. I hope she is okay." "She's fine you know she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Yugi looked out the window he hated when Yami got mad like this because he could feel the anger too.  
  
Yugi watched Yami pace back and forth across the room. It wasn't bad enough that they had been kidnapped, no an ancient evil just had to come back and threaten to take over the world. Not to mention Bakura kissing Tea in front of them so now both him and Yami wanted to kill Bakura more then ever. And now Yami looked like he was about to explode.  
  
As Yami continued to pace the floor the door clicked and opened and in came Marik. Although Marik couldn't see Yami, Yami could see him and Yugi was sure that if Yami was not in spirit form Marik just might be dead now.  
  
"Hello little Yugi I have come to speck to the Pharaoh."  
  
"Fine but I am not responsible for what he does." The Puzzle flashed and Yami sat where Yugi had been, "What is it you want with me this time Marik?"  
  
"I have come to inform you that shortly everything you and your friends owned will be mine." Marik was smiling with immeasurable pleasure, "Your rain as Pharaoh is almost over and you shall not survive this take over."  
  
"You shall never rule the world or the Shadow Realm Marik. And if anyone is going to perish in this battle it will be me."  
  
"You are in no position to make threats I have your friends, cards and not to mention Tea or Nefertiti. And once everything is set she shall be web to Bakura. They will make a lovely couple, don't you think?"  
  
"Tea will never marry Bakura even if you do kill me and you may have my cards but you can't take out the God cards. Those must be won in a duel along with my Puzzle and beating me is something you have been thus far unable to do."  
  
"You know that all high and mighty act might work on some but it doesn't work on me. Your days are numbered both as Pharaoh and in life." Marik threw something soft at Yami and walked out the door. Marik had thrown a white polo shirt and a pair of kaki pants at Yami. (Alexia: People where this type of clothing when on digs in Egypt because it breaths.)  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Gozaburo came bursting into the room that Kaiba was being held in and flipped the mattress off the bed; throwing Kaiba on the floor. Although it had been years since Kaiba had been awaken this was by Gozaburo, Kaiba was surprisingly not surprised. Instead he quickly untangled himself from the bed sheets and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Change into these we are leaving in a half an hour." Gozaburo threw the same cloths at Kaiba that Marik had thrown at Yami.  
  
"Where is Mokuba?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"You tell me where he is or I'll."  
  
"You'll what? You can't do anything without destroying everything you hold dear. I have you brother, your beloved Blue Eyes and Marik has Ariel. I can't do anything to Ariel, but if you so much as go against me I will shred your Blue Eyes or worse I just might harm Mokuba. I care nothing for the little brat he is just extra baggage." The door to Kaiba's room opened. "Ah Marik I was wondering when you would show up for a security report."  
  
"I was delayed, but what is the update?"  
  
"Everything is in order and everyone has their clothes for the trip to the base. I just haven't stopped to look in on Granger I will do that when I am finished with my pathetic excuse for a son."  
  
"There is no need to look in on Ariel I have Odeon guarding her, she won't get anywhere. I closely guard all my possessions and besides my Rode Ariel is my most prized possession." Kaiba had heard enough  
  
"Ariel does not belong to you!"  
  
"Oh I suppose you think she belongs to you, do you?"  
  
"I would never say that she belonged to me, I don't own her any more then you do! Ariel belongs to no one and she is not a prize!"  
  
"She will in a short time because when I become Pharaoh anything I want will belong to me."  
  
"You will never get her, she would die first."  
  
"We shall see. Come on Gozaburo we have to finish getting ready." They left Kaiba to his angry thoughts of killing the both of them.  
  
Within a half an hour three trucks were ready to leave the airport. In the first were two Rare Hunters driving, the girls, Odeon, Marik, and Bakura (Alexia: These are the type of trucks that you see people riding in the back of in the country). In the second were again two Rare Hunters driving as well as the boys, Pegasus and Gozaburo. In the third were the rest of the Rare Hunters along with Keith, Jackson and Duke. The sun had barely pecked its head above the horizon and they were already speeding through the desert trying hard not to give into the feeling of sleep. They were trying their to remember where they were looking for landmark or anything that would help them. But it seemed that they had landed it the middle of nowhere and were still in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing around but sand and hills and they all looked the same.  
  
Suddenly they stopped in front of one of the hills and Odeon jumped out of the truck. He walked up to the hill and opened what looked like a rock. Odeon then proceeded with whatever he was doing and all anyone heard was what sounded like beeping. Odeon closed the 'rock' and backed away from the hill as the ground began to tremble. At once everyone realized that the side of the hill itself was opening revealing a hidden cave.  
  
The three trucks drove past Odeon and into the cave, Odeon followed as the door closed behind him. The cave itself was very dark the only light cave form torches along the wall and an occasional flashlight. From somewhere inside the cave they could hear to sound of horses pawing the ground. After a few moments the trucks came to a halt Bakura and Marik hopped out as Keith and Duke came to the back of the truck. Keith got in the truck and seized a very reluctant Mai by the arm and pulled her out of the truck, Duke proceeded to do the same with Serenity who was surprisingly fighting harder then Mai. Tea and Ariel on the other hand simply refused to move and neither Marik nor Bakura could move them.  
  
"What is the hold up?" Gozaburo came around to the back of the truck  
  
"We can't get them out of the back." Bakura indicated to the girls  
  
"Oh what did they threaten to hit you with a chick kick. God I can't believe you two." Gozaburo hopped into the back of the truck and walked straight over to Ariel, "Now you listen her girl I don't want anymore trouble from you, because if you cause anymore that little brat Mokuba is going to have a little accident."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh wouldn't I? Okay you just stay here and will find out." Gozaburo waited for Ariel to move  
  
"I don't believe you have the guts to kill him." Gozaburo had enough he grabbed Ariel by the wrist and pulled her to the end of the truck, "I have had just about enough of you. I have no idea who's worse you or Seto. No matter I won't have to deal with him for much longer. You see once Marik is finished with Seto I get to kill him and just maybe I will kill that little brat as well." Gozaburo was holding Ariel's arm so tight that it was starting to fall asleep but Ariel didn't even notice. The only thing that she noticed was the gun in Gozaburo's coat pocket. Before Gozaburo could stop her Ariel had gotten the gun and held it firmly to his head.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it. Oh and by the way I am not afraid to kill you." Her blue eyes held no mercy as she cocked the gun. The sound ecoded through the cave and everyone turned around to watch. Kaiba had a smile on his face when he saw how afraid Gozaburo was of Ariel because Gozaburo knew perfectly well that she would kill him.  
  
"Odeon being the boy now!"  
  
"Yes Master Marik."  
  
"Ariel put the gun down now!"  
  
"Shut up you asshole! If you don't let us go I am going to blast his brains in!"  
  
"Marik I-I don't think-think she is joking either." Gozaburo had a hard time speaking, "Can't you just control her with that Rod!"  
  
"Not well she is wearing that Necklace I can't."  
  
"Master I have him."  
  
"Hold your gun to his head a prepare to shoot him."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Now I will say this once more Ariel PUT THE GUN DOWN or the boy dies." Ariel turned her head and saw Odeon holding Mokuba with a gun to his head.  
  
"MOKUBA!!" Ariel dropped the gun, jumped out of the truck and ran to Mokuba  
  
"Let him go."  
  
"No" Odeon moved the gun from Mokuba's head to Ariel's "Now back away." Ariel did as she was told. As she back away she felt someone grab her arm, it was Marik.  
  
"One more outburst like that and Mokuba dies no questions asked. Understand?"  
  
"Yes." Ariel stared into Marik's eyes with nothing but pure hatred  
  
"Good." Marik pulled Ariel into a kiss as a way of testing how well she could control her anger, but he did enjoy it. "Now bring the horses out! We are running late as it is."  
  
With in ten minutes several horses were standing in the entrance of the cave and the riders were ready to mount. Both Marik and Bakura were riding midnight black stallions; Ariel had been made to ride with Marik and Tea with Bakura. On the other horses were Odeon and Mokuba; Gozaburo and Seto (Alexia: They don't want the guys to run away and when a horse it galloping you can't exactly have someone tied up on it now can you.); Duke and Serenity; Keith and Mai; Pegasus and Ishizu (Alexia: Weird I know); the rest of the guys were all paired up with other Rare Hunters or Croquet or Kemo.  
  
It wasn't even close to eight but they could already feel the desert beginning to heat up as the sun continued to rise higher and higher into the sky. They rode on and on across that desert in what seemed a never- ending race against time, which it was indeed. For what the ten didn't know was that they were being taken to the Pharaoh's tomb where they were to perform an ancient spell to take them back to the time of the Pharaoh; right back to ancient Egypt. Marik new very well that the spell had to be preformed before midday or they had to wait another five years and he wasn't willing to do that.  
  
Finally after almost two hours of non-stop ridding Marik called the horses to a halt and dismounted. It was a very strange place that they had stopped at because the only thing that anyone could see was a mound of sand. But suddenly Ishizu gave a shriek, got herself out of Pegasus grip and made a beeline for Marik. Ishizu shoved Ariel out of the way and grabbed her brother by the shoulders and shook him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!!! THIS IS HOLY AND SACRID GROUND AND THAT INCANTATION WAS DESIGNED TO BE USED IN TIME OF GREAT NEED NOT WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!! HOW CAN YOU BETRAY OUR FAMILY LIKE THIS!?!? NOT TO MENTION THE OATH OUR FAMILY HAS TAKEN TO PROTECT THE PHARAOH'S TOMB FROM-FROM-FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!"  
  
Marik pushed his sister to the ground as two Rare Hunters came to restrain her. "I can do whatever I please! IT IS I AFTERALL WHO SHOULD BE PHARAOH!" Marik calmed himself and pulled his Rod out from inside his cloak muttered of few words in Egyptian and the small hill of sand turned into a great rock formation. In front of them was a door cut right into the rock with hieroglyphs on it.  
  
Marik indicated to the Rare Hunters and they walked forward and opened the door to the tomb. Marik, pulling Ariel behind him, entered the tomb first followed by the others. The entrance of the tomb was like a large hall, only without the really high walls, and branched out into several different tunnels. Marik lead the way straight through the hall to the door at the far end. There side by side were two sarcophaguses the Pharaoh Yami and the Queen Tea.  
  
"The rest of your past lives are buried through out this whole tomb in your own rooms. That is why there are many passages leading off the main hall. But for what we are about to do we need to be in the Pharaoh's main chamber. Now I am going to put all of you in a certain spot in the room and when I put you there I don't want you to move even a inch."  
  
Marik handed Ariel over to one of the Hunters and took Tea from Bakura. Marik walked Tea to the head of the sarcophaguses. He the proceeded to place Ariel on her right, Serenity on her left, Mai next to Ariel and Ishizu between Serenity and Mai; until they formed a circle around the sarcophaguses. He then placed Yami behind Tea, Kaiba behind Ariel, Tristan behind Serenity, Joey behind Mai and Shadi behind Ishizu. The rest stood along the far wall and Odeon had his gun pointed at Mokuba's head just incase anyone decided not to do as the were told.  
  
"Alright here is how this is going to work, I am going to give the girls an incantation to say which they will repeat over and over until the pass out because that is how we know that the spell has worked. No one else in this room is allowed to talk or even move. Oh and if you decide to disobey my orders Mokuba dies." Marik walked back to his spot along the wall, "Okay here is the incantation: What was once is now again, who we were we are again. The past to the present and the present to the past we claim once again our past."  
  
The five girls looked at each other and nodded and begin to say the incantation in unison, "What was once is now again, who we were we are again. The past to the present and the present to the past. We claim once again our past." The minute the finished the first line they had begun to glow, faintly at first then the light grew.  
  
The girls continued to chant the incantation and the change that was supposed to happen had begun on the third time saying the incantation. The first noticeable change was the fact that the chamber was slowly, very slowly changing into a throne room. Also their outfits began to change starting with Ishizu's. Ishizu's kaki pants and white shirt changed into her normal everyday attire (Alexia: She always dresses like an Egyptian). Once the outfit was complete a burst of light that came from here filled the room. Once the light receded Ishizu was lying on the floor, Shadi's clothes had changed and the room looked more like a throne room then a burial chamber.  
  
The next outfits to change were Serenity's and Mai's. Serenity's became a long flowing white dress outlined in silver, two gold bands formed around her forearms, a thin gold band formed around her head, and a cape appeared. Mai's outfit became a short white skirt and a white tank top shirt that showed her stomach, both were outlined in purple. Two bands also formed around her forearms, but that were silver, which was the color for the royal army. Sandals formed on both of the feet and Mai's hair changed to a darker blonde, almost like a brunette who hard been in the sun a lot causing her hair to get highlights.  
  
Mai was the first to collapse and just like with Ishizu and light came from her and filled the room. When it cleared Mai was lying on the floor Joey's outfit had changed as well as Keith's. Keith and Joey were both wearing the skirts that men wore back in Egypt. Joey's was outlined in silver and he had silver bands on his forearms. Keith had no bands on and his skirt was that of a commoner. The chamber had changed even more it now looked almost completely like a throne room.  
  
Serenity was the second to collapse and the same thing happened as before. Except now Tristan and Duke's outfits had changed. Tristan was wearing the same thing as Joey and Duke was wearing the same thing as Keith. The transformation of the throne room was now complete and you could now faintly hear people voices. The voices were coming from people from the past.  
  
Finally Tea and Ariel's attire was beginning to change. Ariel was now wear what looked like a golden bikini with a short shear gold wrap tied in the front; the top was like Mai's only it was gold (Alexia: This is the same type of outfit Eve was wearing in the Mummy Returns. You know the one she was wearing when she had the flash back well on the blimp thing.). Around her forearms were golden bands with the Millennium symbol on them. Around her head she wore a golden band the came to a point in the middle of her forehead were a small sapphire hung. There were also several golden bracelets around her wrists. Unlike Mai Ariel's hair stayed the same color blonde.  
  
Tea's clothing changed into a long translucent golden strapless dress that was accented with several other colors in a diamond pattern (Alexia: Eve was wearing this dress in the same flashback as the other one. She wore it when she was standing on her balcony as she witnessed her father's murder.). Just like Ariel Tea had golden armbands with the Millennium symbol on them and golden bracelets around her wrist. She also wore a golden headband that had a diamond hanging from the end.  
  
The strangest thing happened when their outfits finally changed they did not pass out like the other three instead the glowing that came from their bodies increased and the rose off the ground. Slowly Tea and Ariel begun to move in a circle around the middle of the room just above the sarcophaguses, which for some reason had not yet disappeared. Their chanting was becoming increasingly louder but their mouths were no longer moving. In fact it seemed they had passed out put they had not collapsed. Instead as they continued to move in a circle the lights left their bodies and begin to swirl around the others on the ground changing the rest of their out fits. When their outfits had changed the light went back up to the girls and begun circling around them.  
  
Then from out of now where the light burst from the room with a gush of wind and went through the hall and out into the rest of the rooms. They could see shadows of people walking around becoming sold people and their voices becoming clearer and clearer. The chanting continued to get louder and louder for about a minute and then the light came rushing back into the room completely filling it then disappearing. The sarcophaguses were gone and they were now standing in the throne room in the middle of the Pharaoh's palace. Tea and Ariel stopped moving and their chanting stopped abruptly; slowly the limp body lowered themselves and came to rest on the marble floor.  
  
"It worked. It worked." Marik could barely believe it  
  
Footsteps were now coming towards the throne room. Guards, priest, servants and councilors came running into the throne room only to find the girls on the floor and the guys held by the enemy.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Why are they back from the battle field so soon?" asked one of the guards "The battle is over." Pegasus stepped forward "You have lost and there is a new Pharaoh." Marik stepped forward.  
  
"I am the new Pharaoh and you shall call me Pharaoh Marik." Everyone in the room bowed, "Now take these women to their rooms, but take the Sorceress to the Pharaoh's bed chamber and take the old Queen to the Sorceress' bed chamber. You guards take these men to the dungeons I will decide what to do with them later."  
  
All the guards and servants bowed once more, "As you wish Pharaoh."  
  
Marik walked up to the throne and sat down in it "So it begins the beginning to our take over."  
  
(Okay I know this is like one of the shortest chapters I have written but I wanted to get it up so you guys would have something to read. I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE R&R PLEASE!!!!) 


	12. Chapter Ten: Possession

(Wow I got it finished and it took like a month it seems. I am one of those crazy people that actually like to go to school and learn, but I can't stand the fact that it is cutting into my writing time. Thankfully I have had a few days off to write, not to mention that I got sick which also gave me sometime to write. I hate to say this but I have a feeling it will be like this all year and I so hope I am wrong because I hate to make you guys wait but I am afraid there might not be away around it. To hopefully get the chapters out faster I will most likely make them shorter so I hope you don't mind. Well all that is left to do is say THANK YOU for not yelling at me too much and now just read and enjoy. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!!!!  
  
Quick Thank Yous:  
  
Kistune-Yasha - Hey yeah I know who you are! ^_^ I am so happy that you decided to read my story even though you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh to much. What FanFic are you going to write? Thanks for the complement and the review! Oh on the spelling thing you might find that a lot through my story b/c I am not the best speller but I am working on it, but thanks for the tip. Later!  
  
Angel355 - Hey! OMG I totally understand how hard it is to get time on the computer. I mean look how long it took me to get this chapter up. You're transfixed on my story? All I can say is WOW and thank you! I never thought I would ever be able to write that well. So again thanks!  
  
CrissyKitty - Thanks for the review and I will talk to you online whenever I can get online again.  
  
Kaz - Like I said to Angel355 about her being transfixed on my story is WOW and thank you! I like Tea and Bakura together too, but I like Tea better with Yami. Then again that is just my opinion. I checked out your shrine it is really good.  
  
Avelyn Lauren - I know Marik was never Pharaoh, but he likes to think he is. I have big plans for Serenity I just have to figure out how to put them in the story.  
  
Character's Egyptian Names  
Serenity = Safiya  
Joey = Tarik  
Tristan = Hondo  
Mai = Ma'at  
Gozaburo = Gahiji  
Pegasus = Runihura  
  
Chapter Ten: Possession  
  
Once every one had been given their tasks Marik sent Croquet, Kemo, Odeon and the rest of the Rare Hunters to guard the two entrances leading to the throne room with the orders to let no one in, no matter who they are. Marik sat down once again in on the Pharaoh's throne as the other took their seat on the chairs that were resived for meeting with the counsels and priest. Marik looked all to pleased with the scene that lay before him, but he knew that it would take to war of all wars to keep it.  
  
"So what's next?" Duke asked  
  
"Well if you'd keep you big mouth shut you'll find out." Snapped Bakura  
  
"I have an idea why don't both you SHUT UP!" Yelled Gozaburo  
  
"That is enough! I will no longer tolerate this! If we give any hint that we are not who we claim to be then all we have worked for will be ruined. This also means here we will be known by different names because we are now in our past lives or at least some of us are."  
  
"So let me get this straight we have different names here because we're no longer in the same world." Said Keith  
  
"Yes! For the love of Ra how stupid are you?" Bakura was very irritated  
  
"But it makes not sense." Continued Keith  
  
"My god! Marik where in the hell did you find these idiots?" Bakura was very, very irritated  
  
"Who cares how smart they are, the point is they hate the Pharaoh and his little friends just as much as we do."  
  
"Oh yeah that is a great reason. Couldn't you at least find people with the brain capacity that exceeds that an infants?" Okay he is beyond irritated  
  
"Hey I run my own company!!" Duke was rather insulted  
  
"Shut it you idiot! Do you want the whole palace to hear you!?!" snapped Gozaburo, "Pegasus can we please get this over with before some in this room dies."  
  
"Or gets sent to the Shadow Realm." Bakura was glaring at a very scared Keith  
  
"Yes I suggest we do. Please Marik enlighten us on what we are supposed to do. After all you are the authority on the Ancient Scriptures."  
  
"Save your sarcasms for some one else Pegasus." Pegasus just shrugged, "Now we that we have successfully completed the first stage of our take over will now begin, but I warn you it won't be nearly as easy. According to the Ancient Scriptures before we can conquer the present we must first conquer the ancient past. So far that part of the plan is going smoothly, but there are about four other things we must accomplish before we can gain total control. The second stage is referred to as The Braking of the Souls. In the ancient past two loves existed that we virtually unbreakable and unstoppable."  
  
"Who were these people?" Asked Gozaburo  
  
"The Pharaoh Yami and the Queen Nefertiti. And the High Priest Seto and the Sorceress/half Goddess Isis."  
  
"By Isis I am assuming you mean Ariel and as for that all I can say is good luck. Both her and Seto are headstrong and tougher then nails. They both have hearts of ice and wills of steel." Gozaburo stated  
  
"And as for Tea and that Pharaoh you are just backing yourself into a corner with that. You will never be able to break them they are just to strong. And considering that they both hold Items and Nefertiti can speak to any Item holders through hers you will never be able to separate them." Bakura added though rather in a bit of an annoyed manner  
  
"If I am not mistaken Gozaburo you one broke Seto when he was younger so what is stopping you from doing it again. I mean all I ever had to do was use the boy and the fact that he seems to love my daughter will make it ten times easier. As for the Queen and the Pharaoh the best way to get to them is through their friends." Stated Pegasus  
  
"You are right Pegasus that would be one way to do it, but it is not what I had in mind."  
  
"Then what did you have in mind?" "They will break each other."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Through dueling. I believe we took their decks when we kidnapped them and I would like to see that supposedly spectacular deck of Ariel's."  
  
The Palace dungeon  
  
The palace dungeon had an uneasy silence that was only broken by the faint sobs of a child. Mokuba had done nothing but cry since they had gotten there; he even refused to talk to Kaiba who was trying his best to console him. (Alexia: If anyone is making fun of Mokuba all I can say is how would you feel after being locked up with Gozaburo?)  
  
"How is he doing Kaiba?" asked Yugi  
  
"How do you think he is doing?" Kaiba practically bit Yugi's head off  
  
"Hey he was just asking!" Snapped Joey  
  
"Stay out of this mutt!"  
  
"How about you stop yelling at my friends!" Joey and Kaiba were now standing in the middle of the dungeon their faces almost touching  
  
"Well why don't I put you out of your misery here and now?"  
  
"I would like to see you try." Joey begin to roll up his sleeves  
  
"Can't you two just get along!?!" Yugi was now on his feet  
  
"NO!" Joey trough the first punch but missed by a long shot  
  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up." But Joey had done just what Kaiba had wanted he broke concentration give Kaiba the perfect opportunity and he took it. Just as Joey finished his sentence Kaiba punched him in the gut knock Joey onto the ground not to mention knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Joey, although out of breath, got back to his feet a jumped on Kaiba. Kaiba kick Joey in the gut casing whatever breath he had left to leave and him to double up in pain. Joey, who could no longer stand up right, ran straight for Kaiba, but was stopped by Tristan well Yugi, who was now Yami, held Kaiba back. Both Joey and Kaiba tried to free themselves and it almost worked that was until.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Shadi was now on his feet, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TWO THINK OF EACH OTHER BUT WE WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS FIGHTING!" Shadi stared at both of them until they settled down, "Now please take a seat and stay there."  
  
"Thank you Shadi." Yami turned to Shadi  
  
"Your welcome my Pharaoh." Shadi bowed and sat back down, "Joey. Kaiba. I will not tolerate that behavior any longer. We are stuck here together and together we have to find away to get out."  
  
"I don't see how we can." Said Tristan  
  
"There is a way." Replied Shadi  
  
"How?"  
  
"I am not sure but I believe Ishizu knows. Remember she was brought up on the Ancient Scriptures."  
  
"I thought you were as well." Said Yami who was now sitting  
  
"I was my Pharaoh, but I was brought up only on the section of the Scriptures that referred to the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games. Of this other evil I know little."  
  
"Please tell me what you do know."  
  
"Very well I shall tell what I know and even Seto Kaiba must listen to what I have to say."  
  
"I highly doubt I will believe a word but it seems I have no other choice or anything better to do."  
  
"Do as you wish, but I strongly advise that you listen." Shadi glared at Kaiba then continued, "You all are aware of the great war that was fought 5,000 years ago by the Pharaoh and his loyal subjects to restore peace to the world." Every one including Kaiba nodded for Ishizu had told him the story. "Sadly peace was not complete after the war and the world was still in danger of a take over by the monsters of the Shadow Games. To restore peace to the world required ancient and dangerous magic, which would lock the monsters away. The spell required placing eight sacrifices into the eight Millennium Items and locking the Shadow power in the Items as well. The eight sacrifices were the Pharaoh, the Queen, the High Priest, the Sorceress, the High Priestess, the Tomb Robber, the ex-High counsel man, and the keeper of the Items. Of the incantation and why we are here I know nothing of. I am sorry Pharaoh that is all I can tell you."  
  
"I thought you said I would have some part in this, but it seems I was lied to." "I did not lie to you Seto Kaiba; see what you failed to realize is that you were in there but I didn't name you. You see you are or should I say were the High Priest and the soul of you past life is locked in the Rod."  
  
"I highly doubt that and as I have said before I don't believe in any of this past life crap."  
  
"Well you better start believing, that is if you don't want to lose her."  
  
"And who would 'her' be?"  
  
"The Sorceress Isis or Ariel."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to Ariel she is to strong."  
  
"I don't mean she will die, but she will be married to Marik."  
  
"Ariel would never marry him. She would die first."  
  
"You are right Ariel would never marry Marik on her own free will, but she can be forced to. See as long as Marik holds Mokuba and yourself hostage he can force her to do anything he wants and that includes marrying him."  
  
"NO!!" but the scream hadn't come from Kaiba  
  
"Mokuba!?!" Kaiba couldn't believe he had said something, "What is it?"  
  
"I don't want to lose her again Seto! You can't let them take her away again!"  
  
Kaiba walked over and sat down by Mokuba drawing him closer and holding him tight. Mokuba clung to the cape Kaiba was wear and continued to cry. Kaiba had no idea how to comfort him so he just said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"I won't let the take Ariel away from us again. It will be alright and remember Ariel is a fighter she always has been."  
  
"I'm afraid Seto that unless you change your ways you will indeed lose Ariel. Sadly Ariel is not all you will lose. You will also lose you company, Mokuba and you life. So consider this a warning."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nefertiti walk the dark and dismal void of the Shadow Realm searching for unfound answers to the question that were plaguing her thoughts. Why had they been kidnapped? Why were they here in the ancient past? And most of all: What was going to happen to them? She had even asked these questions out loud, but that proved in vain for nothing came. So she continued to walk although the sernary didn't change. It seemed like she had been walking forever when a door appeared in front of her. Nefertiti thought it would be best to avoid the door and walk the other way, but some strange force was pulling her towards it. So against her best judgment Nefertiti opened the door and walked into more nothingness. Although this nothingness was not just black, but was also purple and the two colors swirled together. Then something hit her, here in this room she could use her Shadow power to contact any of the other Item holders and possibly find some answers.  
  
"Well it is worth try. Here goes nothing." Nefertiti closed her eyes and relaxed her mind letting her powers flow through her veins. "By the power of the goddess Isis I call out to the holders of the Necklace and the Scale. Come to my counsel for I seek many answers. By the power of the goddess Isis I call you."  
  
She didn't have to wait to long for an answer from anyone for with in seconds of saying those words a golden mist appeared a few feet from where she stood. As Nefertiti peered into the mist she saw that someone was walking through it, but they were only a faint outline of a person. However with in a few minutes the outline became a dark shadow then from the mist emerged Isis.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"I do indeed, but we must wait for one more."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I am not sure. I also called whoever holds the Scale."  
  
"Oh that would be Ishizu."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Hello my Necklace."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well anyway here she comes."  
  
With in a matter of minutes Ishizu emerged from the same golden mist Isis had come from.  
  
"My Queen." Ishizu bowed  
  
"Welcome Ishizu, it's so kind of you to join us. Although I must say I didn't expect you to come, I expected Safiya."  
  
"Safiya has not yet had a chance to claim the Scale therefore I am its temporary keeper." "So is there something we can help you with?"  
  
"Yes there is and it concerns why we are here."  
  
"My Necklace has shown me many things since we were kidnapped but nothing that concerns what you are asking."  
  
"I figured as much, but I also knew that you needed to be here to hear it. Therefore I am pleased that Ishizu has joined us because she does know the reason we are here." Nefertiti stared an Ishizu who looked rather confused, "You are wondering how I know, and well it is rather simple. Before we were taken into the Pharaoh's tomb you attacked your brother for betraying your family and the oath that they took. After that I knew that you understood what was going on but could not tell us for the time was not right, but now the time is right and I ask you to tell us what you know."  
  
"Yes my Queen. I will not explain about the Millennium Battle you both know what happened, so I shall pick up the story just after the battle. The evil forces had been destroyed but peace was not yet restored. The Monsters of the Shadow Games had not yet been subdued and to subdue them would be a difficult task. For it involved the most ancient of magic which to be performed need the eight Millennium Items and their owners for sacrifices. The spell would lock the souls of the holders in the Items and the Monsters in the Shadow Realm. Six of the holders agreed to this the other two were forced to as punishment for their crimes against the Pharaoh and his people. The six who agreed were the Pharaoh, the Queen, the Sorceress, the High Priest, the High Priestess and the Keeper of the Items. The two who were forced into it were the Tomb Robber and the exiled High Councilman. Before they were sealed away the Pharaoh, along with the help of the High Priest and Priestess as well as the Sorceress, preformed another ancient spell that would help protect the future from anyone who wanted to take over the world and become pharaoh. So in order to take over the present and control the future they would have to gain control of the past by way of an incantation and four steps by using the ten chosen people."  
  
"Well that explains a lot. Mainly how your brother knew who to kidnap and where to go. You know I could strangle him for this."  
  
"I agree with Isis, well not about strangling you brother, but about that explaining a lot. Although I have a feeling you story doesn't end there so please continue."  
  
"Thank you. Now to get to the past you need to have the five chosen women, that would be the five of us, recite the incantation in the Pharaoh and the Queen's tomb. That was step one the other steps are as follows: two Breaking of the Souls, two great loves must be broken before anything can move forward for every one knows love can conquer all. Third Resurrection of the Shadow Games and the Monsters and finally step four the Death of the Five Chosen Men."  
  
"Well all I can say is that we have our work cut out for us." "Isis! For once drop you sarcasm and stop acting like you more powerful then anything that is thrown your way!"  
  
"I not acting like that. I just don't see the point of acting all morbid about it because we all know that." Fire flashed in her eyes, "I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Pegasus is coming and I would prefer to be awake. I also suggest that you get back as well Nefertiti because Bakura just might be paying you a little visit." With that Isis walked back into the golden mist and was gone. Ishizu and Nefertiti lingered for a moment longer then left as well.  
  
Ariel woke up just as Pegasus knocked on the door. When the maids went to answer the door Isis slipped out of her bed and out onto the balcony that over looked the palaces garden. The light breeze blew through Ariel's hair and through the jewels that were on her outfit making a light tinkling sound. She listened as Pegasus talked to the maids who were frantic because she had disappeared, but Pegasus told them not to worry. Isis then felt Pegasus looking into her mind and they walking out to the balcony.  
  
"My darling daughter did you really think you could hide from me?" Pegasus embraced Ariel, but Ariel did not return it. Instead she pushed him away from her and walked to the end of the balcony.  
  
"What do you want with me now?"  
  
"Doesn't a father have the right to see his daughter for no reason other then the fact that he wants to?"  
  
"You are no father of mine. My father is dead." Her words were bitter and cold and they pierced Pegasus' heart  
  
"How can you say such things? I my not have been there when you were growing up, but I did my best to make sure that you had a good home and enough money to live a good life. Not to mention a whole company waiting for you to run when you turned fifteen. I also stayed in contact with you and gave you your first deck full of rare cards that would normally take others years upon years to collect."  
  
"Oh yeah and I am suppose to just feel all grateful and say that I forgive you and that I love you. Well that isn't going to happen." Pegasus ignored her and continued  
  
"And now I have made it possible for you to become a queen. You and Marik shall rule the world and the Shadow Realm together."  
  
"I don't want to be a queen and I don't want to be with Marik. I want to be with."  
  
"What you want to be with Seto Kaiba? I won't allow that."  
  
"You have no authority over me!"  
  
"He may not, but I do."  
  
"My Pharaoh." Pegasus bowed and Ariel turned her back to Marik  
  
"Runihura would you mind leaving us so we could talk in privet?"  
  
"Not at all my Pharaoh." Pegasus bowed once more left the balcony and then the room  
  
"Do me a favor and follow him." Snapped Ariel  
  
"You know I don't feel like it so I think I will stay here." Marik walked up behind Ariel pulled her hair to one side and kissed her on the neck. Ariel let out a low growl, pulled her arm back and elbowed Marik in the chest.  
  
"I know what you want and your not getting it!"  
  
Ariel stepped over Marik who was now lying on the floor. Marik got up rather slowly holding the spot on his chest where Ariel had elbowed him and followed her inside. Ariel looked around to see where her maids had gone to but she couldn't find them. She figured Pegasus had them leave the room as well. Taking advantage of her moment of confusion Marik grabbed Ariel by the arm, swung her around and grabbed the other arm firmly.  
  
"You really don't get it do you Isis? I am the Pharaoh and what I want I get. There is also this little fact that you so conveniently over looked. The fact is that you belong to me."  
  
"I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anyone!"  
  
"Oh but you do and if you don't do as I say I will have Mokuba killed without a second thought." Marik stroked her cheek, "Continue to disobey me and you will see for yourself just how long he will live." Marik took great pleasure in the look on Ariel's face  
  
"You can't kill Mokuba! He isn't even a part of this and you know it!"  
  
"Yes by he is my captive."  
  
"Get out of my room!"  
  
"No and anyways this is not your room this is the Pharaoh's room and I am the Pharaoh."  
  
"You have never been nor will you ever be the pharaoh."  
  
"We shall see. Oh by the way I have a little present for you."  
  
Marik pulled a ring with a blood red ruby out of a pouch that hung around his waist. Taking Ariel's left hand he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Once Marik pulled his hand away Ariel's head snapped back, her eyes turned red and her body became so weak that her knees gave way and Marik had to hold her up by her arms. The color drained from the ring and Ariel could feel this hot liquid flowing through her. Abruptly the liquid ceased to be hot and became as cold as ice that gripped her body, mainly her heart. As quickly as it had started it ended the color returned to the ring and Ariel's eyes became blue again but she still felt weak.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
"The ring I placed on you finger is known as the Ring of Possession. The minute I put the ring on you finger you became mine. Oh and don't bother trying to take it off because it won't come off for you or anyone else for that matter. I am the only one who can take it off."  
  
"No." Ariel didn't even try to argue with him because deep inside her she knew it was true. Ariel began to cry but they were not tears of sadness they were tears of anger and hate.  
  
"Don't be sad my love soon we will be together." With that Marik drew Ariel into a passionate kiss, which she could not fight because that meant risking Mokuba's life and she could bring herself to do that.  
  
Ariel wished that someone anyone would come and stop this because if they didn't she might do something that would put Mokuba at risk. Anger was coursing through her veins with such force she had to close her eyes and try her best not to kill Marik. Then as if to answer her wish Pegasus came bursting into the room almost causing the doors to fall off their hinges.  
  
"Let go of her NOW!" Pegasus grabbed Marik by the solders and threw him to the floor the stood protectively in front of Ariel. Then begin a verbal assault on Marik. "Did you honestly believe that I would leave you by yourself with my daughter and not keep an eye on you?"  
  
"Runihura I could have you killed for this!"  
  
"I will not have you sleeping with my daughter before you are married to her. Until then you are to leave her alone because pending that time she is still in my charge. So I highly suggest that you keep your hormones in check."  
  
"I am the Pharaoh I will do as I please!"  
  
"Marik I would strongly recommend that you do as I say. That is unless you don't want you plan to work." Marik left without another word. Pegasus turned to Ariel, "Are you all right?" "I suppose you expect me to say thank you."  
  
"That would be nice, however at the present I wouldn't expect such a pleasant gesture from you."  
  
"Don't expect one ever."  
  
"Right now I simply would like to know if you are okay."  
  
"Oh yes, I am just peachy."  
  
"Very well then I will be back in a few hours to escort you to the ceremonial dinner."  
  
"I do not wish to attend."  
  
"You will attend and that is final." Pegasus left and Ariel fell back on her bed completely exhausted from the whole ordeal.  
  
Tea's Room  
(This is happening just as Marik is walking into Ariel's room)  
  
Tea paced her room occasionally stopped to scream and a one point throwing a small statue of Nut across the room breaking a mirror. Her maids tried in vain to calm her but nothing they said or did worked. Furthermore, as if things weren't bad enough already, Bakura came waltzing through the door. Seeing him walk through the door caused even more anger that Tea picked up another small statue proceeded to hurl it at him barely missing his head.  
  
"What no hi or hello?"  
  
"Leave NOW!"  
  
"How about no? But I do have something that you might like. I have brought you a little present."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
Ignoring her comment Bakura continued, "I believe that the old pharaoh has already informed you about our past together." Bakura took a few steps forward and Tea pick up another statue.  
  
"Come any closer and I won't miss."  
  
"I figured this would happen. No matter." Bakura snapped his fingers and ropes of black energy wound itself around Tea's body. "Now I shouldn't have a problem."  
  
"Bakura let me go!"  
  
"No." Bakura held up his right hand reveling a golden ring with a single blood red ruby. "A symbol of my everlasting love for you."  
  
"I don't want it! Now let me go!"  
  
Bakura walked forward reached through the ropes and pulled Tea's left hand out of their grasp. Holding her left hand up he placed the ring on her ring finger causing the same thing to happen to Tea that happened to Ariel. Tea's head snapped back, her eyes turned red and her body became so weak that her knees gave way. The ropes were the only thing that kept Tea from hitting the ground. The color drained from the ring and Tea could feel this hot liquid flowing through her. Abruptly the liquid ceased to be hot and became as cold as ice that gripped her body, mainly her heart. As quickly as it had started it ended the color returned to the ring and Tea's eyes became brown (Alexia: I think that is their color) again but she still felt weak.  
  
"Now that beautiful but powerful ring is known as the Ring of Possession and the minute I put it on your finger you became mine." Bakura smiled at the look of hatred on Tea's face. "You can hate me all you want Nefertiti, but that will only bring you closer to the darkness and me."  
  
"Well what if I take it off because I most certainly will."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Only the owner of the ring, me, can remove it from the hand of the one it possesses. And that won't be happening anytime soon. So basically I own you."  
  
"You don't own me!"  
  
"This is getting tiring so please stop you incisive yelling."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine you asked for it." Bakura snapped his fingers again and the ropes let go of Tea causing her to fall forward into Bakura's arms.  
  
"Let go of." Tea could never finish because Bakura begin to kiss her.  
  
Back in the dungeon (This is happening as the rings are being put on the girls fingers which is  
happening at the same time)  
  
Both Yami and Kaiba felt a brief but harsh pain in the deepest part of their hearts as if something they loved was being taken away. They were both silent for a moment and then Yami realized what happened.  
  
"Oh my god! Tea!"  
  
"Hey what is it man?" Asked Joey  
  
"Its Tea something has happened to Tea."  
  
"My Pharaoh what did you feel?" Shadi looked extremely concerned  
  
"I felt as if something was trying to rip her out of my heart, like she wasn't even her own any more."  
  
"Seto I saw you flinch as well. Did you feel the same thing?"  
  
"Yes, but for Ariel." Kaiba's head hung low and his face was full of alarm  
  
"It is as I feared. They, meaning Marik and Bakura, have used two of the three Rings of Possession on Nefertiti and Isis."  
  
"Meaning?" asked Yami  
  
"Meaning that the Queen and the Sorceress have been possessed or in simpler terms Bakura owns Nefertiti and Marik owns Isis."  
  
(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will have the next one up as soon as possible. Oh don't forget to REVIEW.) 


	13. Chapter Eleven:Broken Souls

(Hello again everyone!!! Okay! Okay! I know I said I would make the chapters shorter so that I would get them out faster, but I had to get this part of the story over so I could keep it moving. Hey at least you guys get a longer exciting chapter. SO BE HAPPY!!!! ^_^ Well enough of my rambling R&R PLEASE!!! ENJOY!!!!)  
  
Quick Thank yous  
  
Kistune-Yasha: Hey!!! Thanks for the wonderful review!!! I still can't believe so many people like my story it is kind of crazy!!! You will just have to see what happen to Serenity. ^_^ There is something about her in this chapter. And as for my spelling like I said before I suck and I feel like an idiot for it but hey no ones perfect. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Angel355: All I can say to your review is that I am very honored and that I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: I am sorry if I took to long getting this chapter up (Sees Avelyn holding a brick) *_* But all I can say is I AM SOOOO SORRY!!! ^_^ They are in a lot of trouble and the duels you have been waiting for are here. Now this is the first time I have written out duels so they might suck a little but please do kill me for it. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I have said before I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!  
  
Character's Egyptian Names  
Serenity = Safiya  
Joey = Tarik  
Tristan = Hondo  
Mai = Ma'at  
Gozaburo = Gahiji  
Pegasus = Runihura  
  
Chapter Eleven: Broken Souls  
  
Gozaburo made his way swiftly from the palaces training court to the palace sweat gleaming on his face from several hours of working out. Marik had informed him that he would be taking over the duties as general of the Royal Army, which was a great honor. However Gozaburo was not as thrilled, as he should have been for the army seemed to lack the skills necessary for war. When asked why they explained that ever sense Yami became Pharaoh there hadn't been a war. Therefore their skills with weapons were only used for entertainment.  
  
As he made his way through the halls to his living quarters Gozaburo noticed that one of the doors to the girls was opened and it wasn't suppose to be. Those doors were supposed to be closed and guarded at all times. Looking at the door a second time Gozaburo realized that the guards were also missing and this called for a closer inspection.  
  
Gozaburo walked quietly towards the door and cautiously peeked into the room. To his amazement the young woman was still in the room, in fact she was sitting peacefully in one of the chairs reading a book. The sheer beauty of the woman struck Gozaburo with such force that he lost all thought. She was indeed beautiful with her long silky raven black hair falling slightly in front of her face as she read and her deep blue eyes sparkled as she read. Quickly pulling himself together and mentally scolding himself for his moment of weakness he approached the girl.  
  
"Where are your guards?"  
  
"I sent them away." She didn't even bother to look up from her book  
  
"And why did you see it fit for you to give the orders?"  
  
"I saw no point of them staying there all day and night. I mean its not like I am going anywhere."  
  
"That is not your dissension to make. You are not a guest here, you are a prisoner." Gozaburo drew himself up to his full height trying to intimidate this rather annoying young woman. It didn't work.  
  
The raven-haired girl stood up put her book down and walked out to the balcony as if to say that the conversation was over. Gozaburo was in a state of shock because he had always been able to intimidate anybody he wanted. Now this girl had just walked right by him without another thought or even looking at him.  
  
Only one other woman had ever acted that way and moved in such a manner, that woman was his wife who had died quite a few years ago. She had died from the heartbreak of losing their only child Noa. Although Gozaburo had placed his mind and image into a virtual reality program it could not sooth her pain or save her life.  
  
Gozaburo stood rooted in one spot consumed by the pain and bitterness that had followed after she died. It had consumed his whole being to the point where he could no longer allow himself to feel anything not even towards his adopted sons Seto and Mokuba. He was so fixated on his thoughts that he completely failed to notice that Marik had entered the room.  
  
"What are you doing in my sisters room?"  
  
"Huh?" Gozaburo turned around, "Oh, my Pharaoh I am sorry I did not realize she was your sister. You see her door was opened and the guards were gone, yet she was still her."  
  
"Yes that would be Ishizu." A smiled played across Marik's face, "I can see that you are quite taken by her, then again most men who come in contact with her are. Her mysterious personality intrigues them."  
  
"Your sister is quite attractive I will admit that."  
  
"Well the ceremonial dinner is in a half an hour so if you would like to be her escort it would be alright with me."  
  
"Thank you Pharaoh." Gozaburo bowed and left the room, but was in no way pleased. 'Damn it! I can't stand acting like that! Yes my Pharaoh, oh sorry my Pharaoh. Sadly he is the only way I will ever be able to stay alive. Until the power of all the Items are used to restore me I will only live for a few more weeks at best.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity lend on the banister of her balcony watching the crocodiles and hippos basking in the evening sun along the Nile. She couldn't believe that a place of such beauty could hold such horrors and yet she was not afraid. She was unafraid in a place of danger separated from Joey and Tristan who always protected her. Ever since she found out that she was the destined holder of the Scale there had been this odd sense of power increasing inside of her that kept her from being afraid.  
  
She had been considered weak and unable to take care of herself since she was little. Serenity guessed it was because of her failing eyesight, but she believed it when everyone told her she couldn't do this or couldn't do that. She believed so much she had been afraid to step out into the world without her brother, she had been to afraid.  
  
"It's my fault and I know it. I believed it when everyone told me that I was weak and all because of my eyesight. Nevertheless even after the surgery I still clung to Joey like I was still his little two-year-old sister. What's more I always let Tristan fight my battles for me I never did it myself. What have I let myself become?" a sigh escaped her lips as she watched the sun continue to set behind the distant mountains never noticing that she was being watch.  
  
Duke lend against one of the alabaster columns that made supported the archway to the balcony. He stood there watching Serenity's long auburn hair dance gracefully in the breeze and listen to her think out loud. Duke was surprised that Serenity thought herself weak he surly never had. Her problem was an over protective brother and a possessive boyfriend who both held her back.  
  
"Safiya you are not weak and you know it."  
  
"Oh great, what do you want?" Serenity didn't even turn around  
  
"Just to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah I bet."  
  
"Seren." Forgetting that he was suppose to call her Safiya  
  
"You are not to call me that, only my friends can."  
  
"I thought I was your friend."  
  
"You were until you betrayed us and kidnapped me." Serenity was scolding him like you would scold a five-year-old child.  
  
"I only did it so that you and I could be together. So that I could save you from cretin death that would slowly consume you. The fire that burns deep inside of you that I love so much would be extinguished little by little if you were to stay with Hondo."  
  
"Oh what do you know." Serenity some how knew that Hondo was Tristan, but how she knew she couldn't be sure of. She also could not dismiss what Duke had just said.  
  
"You know what I say is true. You are strong Safiya you are the destined hold of the Scale."  
  
Serenity gasped 'How could he have found out?' "How-how do you know?" "Runihura." Duke moved forward a few steps. "You know I like that outfit on you. Its you."  
  
Serenity wore a simple yet elegant white dress that showed her every curve. The dress fell to her ankles and had only one strap across the right shoulder. There were bands of gold around her forearms and her wrists and her maids had weaved golden thread into her hair.  
  
"Leave." Her voice was simple but harsh and she still didn't turn around  
  
"I can't." Duke moved slowly closer to her, but Serenity kept her back to him. "You know I love you Safiya. I've loved since the moment I met you."  
  
The statement finally caused Serenity to turn around. "I know you do but I."  
  
Duke place his hand gently over Serenity's mouth and moved closer. However Serenity was quick to catch on and in swift motion she pushed him back, then pulling her hand back slapped him smartly across the face.  
  
"I thought I told you never to try that again."  
  
"Safiya I."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Fine, but don't think your going back to Hondo."  
  
Serenity followed him pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face. Serenity turned but the door opened; Serenity swung around and flung the door open.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" but it wasn't Duke  
  
"I am sorry Lady Safiya, but I was told to inform you that your escort for dinner will be returning shortly."  
  
"Thank you and I am truly sorry that I yelled at you. I just thought that you were someone else."  
  
"That is alright my lady."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Although Shadi had made it very clear that fighting would destroy their chances of getting out alive Kaiba and Joey continued to fight. The fights were so constant that the guards had to call Gozaburo down to help solve the problem; Gozaburo wasn't too trilled to say the least. To take care of the problem Gozaburo dragged both Kaiba and Mokuba into a cell across from the one that were being held in. For the few minutes that they were out of the cell Kaiba noticed a third cell being guarded, but could not see who was in it. Kaiba figured it was an everyday common thief who was being held for some petty crime.  
  
"You know you make it very hard to get anything done around hear." Gozaburo threw Kaiba into the cell  
  
"I would think you would be proud considering you were then one who taught me to do so." Kaiba said sarcastically  
  
Gozaburo laughed, "I guess I did. Then again I also told you to forget about that girl. Then again seeing her all grown up I can see how hard that would be for any man." He was taunting Seto daring him to attack  
  
Kaiba grabbed him by the throat and pinned him up against the wall. "Don't you dare touch her!"  
  
Gozaburo grabbed Kaiba's wrist and removed his hand from his throat and threw Kaiba forcefully against the wall. Kaiba's head met with the wall and began to bleed slightly, Mokuba watched in horror.  
  
"Even if I could I wouldn't, I happen to value my life. Besides Marik is going to marry her and I will enjoy watching him try to break her." Gozaburo laughed "Enjoy your dinner, I'm off to a banquet." He continued to laugh as he left the cell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun finally set and brought a deep still darkness upon the land of Egypt. Duke and Keith came and escorted Mai and Serenity down to the dinning hall for the banquet. Gozaburo, taking Marik's suggestion, escorted Ishizu to the banquet. Tea and Ariel were the only two upstairs waiting in their beautiful yet hated dresses.  
  
Tea's attire was still the same the only difference was the golden threads that had been woven into her hair and a few additional items of jewelry. Ariel's outfit on the other hand had changed entirely. She now wore a long golden skirt with the sides completely opened except for three golden chains on each side. Her top was a golden bikini top halter style, around her arms and wrist were golden bands and around her head was a golden band with the head of a snake, the sign of Egyptian Royalty. (Alexia: Think of the outfit the Sorceress in The Scorpion King wore.)  
  
The two of them sat in complete unsure of what to say; they had done everything they could think of to prevent this yet it was happening. Ariel was even trying to reach far into the depths of her Item trying to find even the slightest glimpse of the future, but it wouldn't come. Ever since they had arrived in the past the Necklace had stop showing her the future as if being in the past was confusing it or that it was just unsure what would take place. The creak from the door finally brought both girls out of their dream like state. Tea looked up to see Bakura and Pegasus standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ladies we have come to escort you to this evening ceremonial dinner."  
  
Bakura walked up to Tea and held out his arm for her to take and she did so rather reluctantly. The reluctance was of course her own, but the power of her Ring of Possession had forced her to take his arm. This scared her because Tea had a feeling deep inside of her that this was only a glimmer of the rings power. As Bakura lead Tea out of the room Pegasus walked over to Ariel offering her his arm; Ariel didn't even look at Pegasus she simply got up and walked passed him.  
  
As they descended the stairs the sound of talking could faintly be heard behind to large golden doors, but it sounded morbid, troubled and above all confused. Once they reached the door two guards approached them Bakura handed Tea over to one and the other took Ariel by the arm.  
  
"You both are to wait here until you are called in." Bakura informed Tea and Ariel before entering the dinning hall.  
  
"I am very proud of you Isis." Pegasus kissed Ariel on the forehead before following Bakura into the hall.  
  
Inside several candles, whose flames danced merrily, despite the atmosphere of the room, lighted the hall brightly. A long table was laden with several golden dishes filled with wonderful smelling foods. At the end of the table that faced the door sat members of the Royal Court, the Royal Council and represents of the different cities all across Egypt; every one of them had the same question that pressed heavily on their minds: What is going on?  
  
At the head of the table the chair was empty as well as the chair to its right, but next to the chair on the right sat Pegasus. To the left of the head chair was Bakura but the chair next to him was empty then there was Keith and Mai, Gozaburo and Ishizu. Next to Pegasus were Duke and Serenity then Jackson. The hall door opened and Croquet walked in.  
  
"I now present your new Pharaoh Marik."  
  
Every one in the room stood up as Marik entered the room.  
  
"Thank you. Now before we began the feast I have a few announcements to make. First starting tomorrow there will be a few changes in the positions around here. First Bakura will be taking over as High Priest, I am afraid the former High Priest Seto will be leaving us shortly." Marik didn't even try to hide his smile. " Next Runihura will be taking over once again as the High Councilor any who abject will be dealt with." Marik paused to let the threat settle into there slow minds. "Continuing on Gahiji will be taking over as General of the Royal Army and Duke and Keith, yes they are not native to Egypt, will be taken over the job of commanding the Royal Guards. Lastly (Jackson) will be taking over the task of keeping track of the countries economy." Marik allowed sometime for some rather unhappy mumbling before proceeding.  
  
"And now to my last set of announcements before dinner. Two days from now there will be a set of weddings taking place. Our first happy couple is Duke and the lovely High Priestess Safiya. Our second couple is Keith and the feisty Ma'at." Murmurs continued, "One of our more important weddings that will be held in two days time is the marriage of the new High Priest Bakura and the former queen Nefertiti."  
  
Gasps filled the room as the hall door opened and Nefertiti walked in. Her head was held high but her expression showed no signs of delight that you would normally see on the face of a soon to be bride.  
  
"But she can't marry him she is married to the Pharaoh Yami!" One of the councilmen had bravely stood up and yelled this.  
  
"Kemo take him away." Kemo lead the man out of the room. "Any other objections." Marik waited for a moment the continued "The final and most important wedding that will take place in two days time is my wedding to the Sorceress Isis."  
  
The door opened once more the door to the hall opened as Ariel had walked into the room, but this time the room was filled dead silence. Everyone knew that the Sorceress was to marry the High Priest when the war was over, but no one ever believed this would happen. Like Tea, Ariel walked in with her head held high but no sign of delight on her face.  
  
Another member of the council stood up and spoke his outrage unaware that it would be his last.  
  
"I don't know who in Ra's name you think you are, but this is sick and wrong. Our Sorceress is to marry the High Priest Seto and not you. Further more the Queen is now and always will be married to Pharaoh Yami so you might as well just forget about all this; none of us will follow you. And as for your so called new changes in the positions they are ludicrous and will never hold so I suggest that you step down."  
  
Marik said nothing to this man instead he simply nodded his head and two guards came and took him away. The man struggled but it was in vain and he was lead out of the room never to be seen again.  
  
"I can replace all of you so if any of you agree with that man please feel free to say so. I do however warn you that the consequences will not be to your liking. Now lets eat."  
  
Pegasus lead Ariel, who had not moved, to her chair and the banquet begin although it was not a joyful one. The girls said nothing to each other nor did Ariel and Tea speak by way of their Millennium Items. However Ariel was using her Necklace, which had finally decided to work.  
  
The dinner ended an hour later and ever one was in the same mood if not worse. The council members had, had enough and began to get up to leave when Marik stopped them to make one more announcement.  
  
"Oh by the way there will be two duels tomorrow, but you are not allowed to come. Just thought I would let you know."  
  
Midnight had fallen upon the land of Egypt where most of the people slept peacefully except the Chosen Ten. All tossed and turned as their dreams reviled horrors that were yet to come, but the vision came and went so fast that they could never quite remember them or even understand them. All they knew was that whatever was happening in their dreams could not happen in real life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning brought warm light once again to the land of Egypt washing away the strange shadow of darkness that had settled last night. But for those who were there against their wills it brought nothing but memories of the night and day before ones that they wanted nothing more then to forget.  
  
Mai lay in her bed looking at the ring on her left hand, she had always wanted one of these but this was not how she wanted it to be. How could she be marrying Keith in just a day when she didn't even love him? There had to be away out only a year ago she had finally admitted that she liked, well, loved Joey and found out that he felt the same way. If she was going to marry anyone it would be him and not Keith.  
  
Mai jumped out of bed quickly put on the clothes she had worn the day before and ran to the door. She was going to talk to Tea, Ariel and Serenity maybe just maybe they could come up with something. But when Mai opened the door the guards would not let her pass.  
  
"Move out of my way."  
  
"I am sorry but we can't do that."  
  
"Well why not? You had no problem with it yesterday."  
  
"Orders change and Marik does not want any of you to leave your rooms."  
  
"I don't care what that bastard says I do what I want!"  
  
Mai kicked the first guard in the stomach and punched the other guard in the face then made a b-line for Tea's bedroom door. Mai flung Tea's bedroom door but no one was there. Confused Mai went down the hall to Ariel's room, but Ariel was not in her room as well. This greatly concerned Mai so she went to Serenity's room and thankfully Serenity was there. But she was in bed and Ishizu was sitting by her.  
  
"Ishizu what are you doing here? What's going on?"  
  
"I will get to that in a minute, but why are you so frantic?"  
  
"Nefertiti and Safiya!" Mai looked surprised "Why can't I say their other names?"  
  
"Because the past is finally taking over. We know who they really are but the past is forcing us to call them by the names they were once known by."  
  
"Then why can I still call you Ishizu?"  
  
"Because my name is the same now as it was then. Now what about Nefertiti and Isis?"  
  
"Their-their gone!"  
  
"It is as I feared."  
  
"What is?" Ishizu didn't answer "Ishizu?"  
  
"My brother has begin the second step of taking over to world."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Breaking of the Souls. He will break the souls of the two great loves of the past."  
  
"And who would they be?" asked Mai  
  
"The Pharaoh and the Queen, The High Priest and the Sorceress."  
  
"And how does Marik plan to do this?"  
  
"By forcing them to duel each other."  
  
"I am guessing we can't do anything about that, but what happened to Safiya?"  
  
"Du-Duke." Whispered Serenity  
  
"What?"  
  
"He gave her this." Ishizu held up Serenity's left hand and on her ring finger was a ring with a blood red ruby "It is one of the three Rings of Possession. Whoever the owner of the ring places it on becomes theirs."  
  
Flashback to the night before  
  
Back in Serenity's room  
  
"I hope you enjoyed the banquet Safiya." Duke wanted so much for Serenity to just talk to him  
  
"How could I? I was forced to go with some one who was once my friend, but betrayed me. I had to each with people who are my enemies and I found out that I have to marry a person that I don't love."  
  
"That will change with time Safiya, you will come to love me don't worry. But it should be comforting know that the man you are going to marry loves you with all his heart."  
  
"It should be but it isn't."  
  
"Well in any case I have something for you. Ma'at was given hers at dinner but I wanted to do this in privet."  
  
Duke walked up to Serenity and took her left hand. With his free hand he pulled a ring with a single blood red ruby on it out of a pouch that hung around his waist. Slowly Duke placed the ring on Serenity's hand then gently kissed it. Once Duke pulled his hand away Serenity's head snapped back, her eyes turned red and her body became so weak that her knees gave way and Duke had to hold her up by her arms. The color drained from the ring and Serenity could feel this hot liquid flowing through her. Abruptly the liquid ceased to be hot and became as cold as ice that gripped her body, mainly her heart. As quickly as it had started it ended the color returned to the ring and Serenity's eyes became hazel again but she still felt weak.  
  
"Wha-what happened to me?"  
  
"You belong to me know Safiya." Duke whispered into Serenity's ear  
  
"No." Serenity let out a faint whisper before collapsing into Duke's arms.  
  
Duke gently lifted up Serenity and placed her on the bed then left the room.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"But Nefertiti and Isis each had one and this didn't happen to them."  
  
"That is because they have their Items and their other halves which makes them physically stronger. Safiya is not mentally weak as you can see if you look into her eyes, but the ring has temporally drained her of any physical strength. She should be fine in a few hours."  
  
"Okay then is there anything we can do to help Isis and Nefertiti?"  
  
"All we can do is wait to see what the damage is then go from there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea was lead, blindfolded, into what seemed like a large room judging by the echoing of her footsteps. She had no idea what was going on just that she was abruptly woken this morning by Bakura and lead down to the hall and blindfolded. Tea felt herself walking up four stairs then stopping on a platform, so she thought. Tea also heard some else walking in from the other end of the room then stopping.  
  
"Take off their blindfolds!"  
  
Tea's blindfold was removed and Bakura was standing in front of her.  
  
"Have fun love." Bakura kissed Tea on the cheek. "For luck."  
  
Bakura placed a deck of cards in Tea's hand then walked down the stairs. Tea looked through the deck and was shocked to see that it was her own deck she was going to duel. Tea looked up from her deck to see whom her opponent would be and got the shock of her life.  
  
"YAMI!?!"  
  
"NEFERTITI!?!" Yami was surprise at the name that had left his lips. He knew that Nefertiti was the spirit of the Bracelet and part of Tea, but he had never called Tea that before.  
  
Tea turned to face Bakura  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
Bakura ignored her and Marik stood up and stepped foreword  
  
"The first duel of the Breaking of the Souls will now begin!"  
  
"I am not dueling Nefertiti!" There it was again and all the time he was trying to call her Tea  
  
/It's okay Yami. Lets just go along with their stupid game./  
  
//Are you sure Nefertiti?//  
  
/Yeah, we will just pretend like we are back in Domino and you are testing me to see how much I have learned/  
  
//Okay, but I still don't like this. Something doesn't feel right//  
  
/I know I can feel it too, but there is nothing we can do/  
  
//I will go first okay//  
  
/Just like when we practice/  
  
"I suggest you guys start. I am getting board." Said Marik  
  
"Maybe they can figure out how it works." Mocked Bakura  
  
"Oh good point. All you have to do is draw a card and say its name and set it on the stand in front of you. Then it will show up on the field in front of you."  
  
"We know that Marik." Yami was a little annoyed "I will start by playing Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode."  
  
Yami placed the card on the table in front of him; the minute the card and the table met the monster appeared on the arena below. It was strange not have to do anything but draw cards from his deck and place them on the table, he was she there was more to the table then met the eye.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
'He used this same opening move last week. Yami knows that I know that won, is he letting me win?'  
  
"Alright, then I play the Dark Elf in attack mode." Tea placed the card on the table. "And I add Cyber Shield giving her a total of 2500 attack points." (Alexia: Hey it doesn't just work for the Harpie Ladies)  
  
The Dark Elf destroyed Gaia and the duel continued. Tea could tell that Yami was not playing up to his normal standards he was letting her win, but for what reason? Sure she had not yet beat him in a duel, but she had come close there must be some other reason for this.  
  
The duel continued on Tea destroying most of Yami's monsters and Yami every now and then destroying her weaker monsters such as Shinning Friendship, Petite Angel and Magician of Faith. In any case this did not thrill Bakura Tea need to lose for his plan to work. Suddenly he realized that neither himself nor Marik had told them the stacks of the duel.  
  
"Marik!" Bakura said in a harsh whisper  
  
"What? Can't you see I am watching the Pharaoh lose; he is just letting the girl win. It is rather amusing."  
  
"Yes, but she can't win remember she needs to lose."  
  
"Your right, for once." Marik stood up and walked to the ledge of the viewing box. "I call a temporary halt to the duel!"  
  
Tea and Yami stopped what they were doing and looked at Marik.  
  
"Thank you. Now I realized just a few minutes ago that we forgot to mention the conditions of this little duel."  
  
"Conditions? What are you talking about Marik?"  
  
"Simply that if you lose Nefertiti goes free and I get the pleasure of killing you. But if Nefertiti losses then she stays here with Bakura and you are free to go. Now please continue dueling. Oh Yami you actually might want to make it look like you are at least trying to duel. It has been almost fifteen minutes and you haven't even made one semi-impressive move."  
  
Yami looked across the area at Tea she had the Dark Magician Girl on the field along with Dunames Dark Witch. He himself had the Dark Magician on the field and could easily beat her, but was going to accept defeat.  
  
//Nefertiti its over I am going to take the fall. After my turn is over attack me and finish this. Go home and don't look back.//  
  
/Yami I can't let you do that! You need to live so you can defeat Marik and save the world. You are the only one who can!/  
  
//Nefertiti don't argue with me, I don't want to see you married to Bakura//  
  
/Alright/  
  
//I love you Nefertiti and I always will//  
  
/I love you too/  
  
"I switch the Dark Magician to defense mood and end my turn."  
  
Tea looked across the arena at Yami sighed and drew a card.  
  
///Tea what do you think you are doing?///  
  
/What Yami asked me to do. Destroy him./  
  
///He isn't thinking straight Tea. You need to lose///  
  
/Are you sure Nefertiti?/  
  
///Yes///  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, but I can't just let you die."  
  
"NEFERTITI NO!!"  
  
It was like watching a movie in slow motion as Tea placed her hand on her deck indicating that she accepted defeat. Tea's hand lay on her deck her head was hung and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"It's done." Bakura yelled in a triumphant voice  
  
With that Tea's body seized up and she fell to her knees. Tea raised her hand looking at the ring on her finger it was beginning to glow. Suddenly Tea fell forward screaming with pain as razor sharp pain shot through her body as it began to emit light. A rush of wind blew the doors open and Tea was engulfed in thick black fog. Yami ran down the steps then headed straight for the platform were Tea was. As soon as he reached the platform he tried to enter the fog but was met with an extremely painful shock of electricity that flung him back down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry Yami, but you can't save her this time. You see that ring I gave her not only makes her mine but also breaks her very soul when she willingly loses a duel to save the one she loves."  
  
"How could you do that to her? I thought you said you loved her as well."  
  
Bakura ignored Yami, "Once the process is complete Nefertiti will be part of the darkness and completely mine."  
  
There was another rush of wind that caused them to turn and look at the fog, but the fog was no longer there. Tea was standing there face emotionless, eyes now dark and cold and the ring was no longer blood red instead it was black, black as darkness.  
  
"Nefertiti!" Yami started up the stairs but stopped. Tea began to walk down the stairs walking straight past Yami and right for Bakura. Bakura took Tea in his arms and kissed her; Tea didn't fight back instead she deepened the kiss. Yami stared in disbelief at the sight that lay before him it was enough to make him sick.  
  
Tea and Bakura pulled apart and Tea wore a smile that was just as evil as Bakura's. She turned to face Yami and raised her hand as a black orb formed in it.  
  
"Good bye Yami."  
  
With that Tea sent the orb straight at Yami's heart and it was a dead hit. Yami screamed as pain coursed through his body then he fainted.  
  
"The Pharaoh's soul has been broken my love."  
  
"Thank you very much Bakura, Nefertiti. It is now time for the last duel. Bring the last two duelist in!"  
  
"I think we will leave you now." Bakura and Tea walked out of the room as two guards dragged Yami out of the arena.  
  
In the meantime Pegasus was guiding a blindfolded Ariel onto the same platform that Tea had been on and Gozaburo was guiding a blindfolded Kaiba onto the other platform. Behind Gozaburo and Kaiba followed Jackson and Mokuba who went to the seating area by Marik. Pegasus removed Ariel's blindfold and Gozaburo removed Kaiba's.  
  
"Have fun Isis, I can't wait to see how well my little girl can duel." Pegasus kissed Ariel on the forehead, "Make daddy proud."  
  
Pegasus handed Ariel her deck of card then walked down the stairs to join Marik. Gozaburo handed Kaiba his deck and left. Kaiba was the first to notice who was across the arena from him.  
  
"ISIS?!?!?" He was just as surprised as Yami by the fact that he could call her Ariel  
  
"SETO?!?!?"  
  
"Are you going to duel or are you going to stand there and stare at each other? Oh that is right I haven't told you how this works. Well first you set your deck on the stand in front of you then you draw six cards. To summon a monster you simply place to card on the stand and say its name. I think that should be simple enough now please get on with the duel." Pegasus sat down and Marik stood up  
  
"Let the duel began!"  
  
"Well Seto shall I go first or would you like to?"  
  
Kaiba saw the smirk on Ariel's face and understood that she was going to play along with their little game but was going to do it her way.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Very well. Then I summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Ariel placed the card on the stand and it appeared on the field. (Alexia: Yes Ariel has a DMG as well because Pegasus gave her most of the rare card that had been invented.)  
  
"Is that the best you've got a little girl magician? I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now beat that."  
  
"Fine I will. First I summon the Mystical Elf in defense mode." The Elf formed on the field and began to chant. "Next I will also play a Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Kaiba gasped as a Blue Eyes formed on Ariel's side of the field. He was supposed to be the only one in the whole world who had that card.  
  
"How is it possible that you have a Blue Eyes I own the only three in existence."  
  
"I can answer that." Pegasus stood up "I gave Isis several rare cards over the years and the three Blue Eyes that she has were the first ones among others."  
  
"Are you done?" Pegasus sat back down and Ariel continued, "Now I can continue, Blue Eyes attack his Blue Eyes with white lighting!"  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"The Mystical Elf's little chant is a spell that powers up my Blue Eyes."  
  
"Fine. No more Mr. Nice Guy."  
  
"Were you ever?"  
  
The duel continued until it turned into a duel of the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Seto had managed to summon and combine all three of his Blue Eyes using Reborn the Monster and Polymerization.  
  
"You only have one Blue Eyes and your Dark Magician Girl is gone and that elf will be next. And I have the Blue Eyes Ultimate on the field. So what are you going to do Isis?"  
  
"Simply this. I summon Lord of D and I equip him with the Flute of Summoning Dragon." Two more Blue Eyes appeared on the field "I now use Polymerization to form the Blues Eyes Ultimate as well. Oh and I use the trap card Mask of Weakness to lower your Blue Eyes Ultimate by 700 attack points."  
  
"Nice try Isis but I use Remove Trap your Mask of Weakness is gone."  
  
"Well I end my turn, but I'm not done with you just yet."  
  
"Fine I use Raigeki! Your Ultimate Dragon is gone. I won't attack just yet I want to see what you are going to do."  
  
Ariel just laughed and Seto couldn't figure out why.  
  
"What on earth is so funny."  
  
"I have just done something I have never done before and only one other person has ever done."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I have just drawn all five parts of Exodia."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pegasus stop her she needs to lose."  
  
"Fine." Pegasus stood up "Isis before you summon Exodia I think you better her the conditions of this duel."  
  
"Conditions, what conditions?"  
  
"These, if you win you go free and no one bothers you again, but Kaiba will be killed. If you lose and Kaiba wins you stay here with Marik and become his bride well Kaiba and Mokuba go free. The choice is yours."  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Isis! Isis listen to me! Summon Exodia, take Mokuba and get the hell out of here."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No and don't you dare argue with me. Mokuba needs his brother you are the only family he has left and I am not about to let him lose that. I will be fine, but if you die Gozaburo can easily take over Kaiba Corp and I won't allow it. You guys have survived for five years without me you will be fine. You need to stop them from taking over Kaiba Corp. Do you understand me? ATTACK ME!!! I end my turn."  
  
"Isis I can't do this."  
  
"Damn it Seto attack me!!!"  
  
Mokuba watched in horror as Seto ordered his Blues Eyes Ultimate Dragon to attack Ariel. The attack was one of the worst experiences Mokuba had ever had to endure, but the aftermath, he soon realized, was far worse then the attack. As Mokuba continued to watch Ariel abruptly fell onto her knees, her arms and head coming to rest on the table. Ariel turned her head so she could see the ring on her finger, which had begun to glow. Mokuba seeing that she was awake tried to run down to her but Gozaburo held back. Mokuba was just about to yell at Seto to get Ariel when she let out a piercing scream, as pain such as she had never endured before gripped every fibber of her being.  
  
Seto, almost falling down the stairs, ran like his life depended towards Ariel all the while watching as a thick black fog engulfed her. As the fog finished covering Ariel a gust of wind ran through the room. Seto ran up the stairs of the platform making a b-line for the fog. The minute Seto came into contact with the fog a massive jolt of electricity threw him back to the floor where a sinister laugh met his ears.  
  
"Nice try Seto, but I am afraid you can't save her. You see she is mine now."  
  
"I told you once before that you would never own her."  
  
"Oh but you see I do thanks to that little ring I gave her."  
  
"You son of bitch!"  
  
Marik was unable to answer back because there was another gust of wind and the fog was gone. Ariel was now standing at the top of platform. As she began to descend Seto walked up to meet her, but just as Tea had done with Yami, Ariel walk right past Seto and into the arms of Marik. Marik smirked at Seto before drawing Ariel into a passionate kiss which Ariel more then happily deepened. Seto thought he was going to be sick, Mokuba was to taken aback to say anything. Thankfully for the both of them Marik and Ariel pulled apart but the smile on Ariel's face was enough to send chills up both Gozaburo and Seto's spins.  
  
"Isis what is going on? What is wrong with you?"  
  
Ariel didn't answer instead she raised her hand in which a black orb had formed.  
  
"Good bye Seto."  
  
Ariel threw the orb straight for Seto's heart and her aim was true. The orb hit Seto dead on in the chest, he screamed in pain then fell to the floor.  
  
"It is done my Pharaoh, Seto Kaiba's soul has been broken."  
  
(I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Okay I figured some people might have some questions about the story or some of my ideas so I am going to hold a question and answer session, I guess you could call it, for the next chapter. You just send me your question and I will answer them at the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review!!) 


	14. Chapter Twelve: Remembrance

(Merry Christmas!!! Happy Hanukkah!!!! And Happy Kwanzaa!!! Every One here is your holiday present from me!!!! Now I know I took a long time in getting it up but.please, please, please don't kill me!!!! *Is down on knees begging all the angry readers not to kill her* I tired to get it up as fast as I could but all my teachers pilled homework and tests on us before the winter break and not to mention I GOT WRITERS BLOCK!!!! Damn that writer's block!!!! Okay enough of my ranting hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!)  
  
Quick Thank Yous:  
  
Kistune-Yasha: I lam glad you like how I twist everything around I enjoy doing it! ^_^ It is also good that you know enough about Yu-Gi-Oh to be able to follow my story, that is so great!!!! Oh by the way I really, really liked your story. You are a very good writer as well continue writing stories!!!! ^_^  
  
Ginnymaepotter: I am sorry I kept you waiting so long, but here is the next chapter!!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: You liked the dueling!!! Great!!! I love to duel it is so much fun!!! Who knows if Seto will or will not except his role in this whole thing or not, but Ariel might be able to help him see what it is. I am sorry for making you wait so long me to put up a chapter again, but sadly it couldn't be helped. Sorry.  
  
Kaz: Sorry about the cliff hanger but I had to leave it off there b/c I had no idea what to write after that plus I just wanted leave you guys in suspense. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR IT!!!! I still can't believe you guys like my story this much I am still in shock, but it makes me happy!!! ^_^  
  
Angel355: Thank you for waiting SO patiently!!! I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As before: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! Thank you!! ^_^  
  
Character's Egyptian Names  
Serenity = Safiya  
Joey = Tarik  
Tristan = Hondo  
Mai = Ma'at  
Gozaburo = Gahiji  
Pegasus = Runihura  
  
Chapter Twelve: Remembrance  
  
Knowing that the whole palace was focused of the duels taking place Mai and Ishizu begin forming a plan. They both knew that Tea and Ariel we beyond their help at the moment, but there might still something that they could do for Serenity. To pull the plan off they needed to get Joey, Tristan and Shadi out of the dungeon a hard task considering all the guards. But as always Ishizu had come up with a plan, they would put the guards to sleep.  
  
"Okay so how are we going to do that? I mean you're not a sorceress are you?"  
  
"No I'm not but there is a special powder that the Egyptians use to help them sleep. Given the right dosage it will ease you into a restful sleep, but if you exceed that amount then you will be render unconscious for hours."  
  
"And exactly how are we going to get this sleeping powder?"  
  
"In the washroom, everyone has it. Now go look out the door and see how many guards there are."  
  
Mai opened the door and peered out. There were five guards in the hall.  
  
"There are five of them."  
  
"It's a good thing that they keep the rooms of nobility stocked with wine."  
  
Ishizu went to the cupboard on the far end of the room and opened it. Inside there was a number of wine jars full of the palaces finest wine along with numerous golden chalices.  
  
"We will fill these with wine and dissolve the powder in the wine. The powder dissolves easily and has no color or taste."  
  
When the chalices were filled with the drugged wine Mai and Ishizu prepared to serve it to the guards.  
  
"Ishizu if there is one thing I know about men is that they get even stupider around attractive women so all we have to do is flirt with them and they won't question a thing."  
  
"You better be right Ma'at."  
  
Ishizu and Mai walked out of the room and offered the chalices to the guards at the same time flirting with them. It took Ishizu a few minutes before she had the two guards she was talking to eating out of her hand. Mai on the other hand had the other three guards eating out of her hands the minute she opened her mouth.  
  
Five minutes later the guards were out cold on the floor and Mai and Ishizu were smiling with satisfaction.  
  
"I am so glad we didn't have any problems." Ishizu slumped into one of the chairs  
  
"I told you." Mai smiled  
  
"Oh shut up Ma'at!" Ishizu through one of the pillows on the chair at Mai, "Now I want you to go down and get the boys out of the dungeon well I stay here with Safiya. And before you ask why it is because you are better at fighting then I am."  
  
"Well I guess it is now or never."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice came from behind Mai  
  
Ishizu stood up and Mai turned to face the door where the voice had come from. Standing in the doorway was an elderly Egyptian woman in the simple dress of a handmaid. She looked completely harmless but the girls had learned from their past experiences that everything can be dangerous.  
  
"Who are you?" Ishizu asked the woman  
  
"I am Sharifa one of the Lady Isis' handmaids as well as a intermediate sorceress. Although I should be asking you the same question?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ishizu was trying not to sound worried  
  
"You are not the Ishizu and Ma'at from the past. You two are only half of them and half of a new person from another life."  
  
"And how can you be so sure?"  
  
"If you truly were the Ishizu and Ma'at of the past would have had to use the sleeping powder on those men. Ma'at could have knocked them out in one swift motion or you Ishizu could have used a simple spell to do it. Then again as you said you are not a sorceress more correctly you don't remember that you are one."  
  
"So we don't know as much as we thought we did about our past lives?" Mai asked  
  
"You are learning and becoming who you once were. Your past lives are merging with your lives now as Ishizu has already realized by noticing that you can no longer call each other by your future names. This means that both of you will soon begin to remember the powers you once had." She paused for a moment letting her words sink in, "Now as for you Ma'at you will accompany me down to the dungeon wearing this." Sharifa handed Mai a handmaid's dress and a dagger. "We will pretend we are taking breakfast down to the prisoners. The guards won't suspect a thing until it is to late."  
  
Mai went into the washroom and changed into the dress well Sharifa continued to talk to Ishizu.  
  
"Now I must ask why you haven't given the High Priestess her Item. I know that helps them fight off the effects of the rings."  
  
"I know that but the Scale was taken from me last night before the banquet and I hadn't had a chance to see Safiya up till then."  
  
"Who took it?"  
  
"My brother Marik."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well I'm ready." Mai walked out of the washroom, "I make even this outfit look good."  
  
Mai and Sharifa made there way quietly down towards the passage to the dungeon thankful that they had not met any guards. However Mai stayed very alert to every small noise and was ready to grab the dagger at a moments notice.  
  
The route that they took to the dungeons passage lead them right passed the door to the arena where the duels were taking place; at that moment Yami and Tea were in the middle of their duel. As Mai heard Tea call out the name of a monster she had to fight hard against the urge to run into the arena and stop the duel.  
  
They made there way passed the doors by using the columns on the far end of the entrance hall of the arena, slipping quickly between them so as not to be noticed. Councilmen and guards were waiting in the entrance hall for news of what was happening. Guards were standing as if built out of stone and the councilmen were pacing the marble floor impatiently occasionally pausing to talk to one another. Finally after what seemed like hours of breathlessness they had made it through the entrance hall and found themselves in a hallway with several passages to choose from.  
  
Sharifa lead Mai down to the very end of the hall and instructed her to open the door that was at the very end, it was to heavy for her to. Sharifa then lead Mai left into a small room full of cupboards. Sharifa moved quickly around the room pulling out trays, cups, bowls, and utensils. Then in the bowls she poured some fowl smelling goop, which they feed to the prisoners. She handed Mai one of the trays and carried the other two herself.  
  
Leaving the room they headed straight down a long dimly lit passage walking quickly and quietly. The passage, Mai noticed, seemed to spiral downwards and the further down they went the colder it got. They continued to descend and as they did the air got colder and the light dimmer. At last, when Mai felt like she was going to drop the tray, they heard voices coming from behind a closed door not to far in front of them and they seemed to be arguing. Mai recognized one of those voices as Joey's and stopped immediately.  
  
"What is it Ma'at?"  
  
"That voice it is Tarik's."  
  
"Your fiancée?"  
  
"Yes my.wait my what?"  
  
"Your fiancée, oh that's right you don't remember. Well you two were to be married after the war."  
  
"Yeah whatever you say. Lets just get going." Mai begun to walk forward  
  
"Wait let me go in first they know me. Now keep your head down and don't look them in the eyes and they will leave you alone."  
  
"Alright, if I must."  
  
Sharifa walked up to the door and using her foot knocked twice on the door. One of the guards opened it and she walked in head bowed, Mai followed suite.  
  
"So you guys finally decided to bring the food? It's about time they have been causing a problems, Mainly that blonde boy." Said one of the guards  
  
"Hey look there's a new one." The second guard grabbed Mai by the arm. Mai had to control the urge to punch. "Hey she's a cute one."  
  
Joey looked through the bars to see what all the fuss was about and saw the guard holding Mai. He was ready to yell at the guard to get his hands off her when her eyes met his and told him to control himself.  
  
"Sir please release her." Sharifa asked without even looking at the guard  
  
"Why should I?" The guard looked Mai up and down  
  
"She works for the Pharaoh and is only down here with me because I need a hand. I would hate to see what would happen if this girl was harmed in any way."  
  
The guard quickly released Mai.  
  
"Go on with your business and get out of here." The guard unlocked the door to the cell and the girls walked in.  
  
Pretend that she didn't know then Mai walked over to Joey and handed him his food. Sharifa gave Shadi his food and then gave a very sickly looking Tristan his food then quickly left the cell. Mai slowly made her way out, but when she got out a surprise met her eyes. All four guards were lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"What did you do to them?"  
  
"I used a sleeping spell on them. They will be out until I lift the spell." Sharifa bent down and removed the keys from around one of the guard's waist.  
  
Mai ran back into the cell to Joey.  
  
"Tarik!"  
  
Joey threw his food aside and pulled Mai into his arms then into a kiss.  
  
"Awe to be young and in love."  
  
Joey and Mai pulled apart Mai looked at Sharifa with a smirk on her face and Joey kept his head down trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.  
  
"Tarik what's wrong with Hondo?"  
  
"I don't know he just started acting like that last night."  
  
"It must be because of Safiya."  
  
"Why? What happened to my sister?"  
  
"Oh god Tarik I am sorry, but Duke put the other Ring of Possession on her. She can't even get out of bed."  
  
"I am going to kill him when I get out of here!"  
  
"Later Tarik, right now we need to get Hondo up to Safiya. The only thing that can strengthen her against the rings power is true love." Sharifa walked over to Tristan who was sitting in the corner "Hondo get up now, stop sulking. There is still something we can do for Safiya but it requires you to get off you butt." Tristan didn't move "NOW!!" Tristan got up "That's better. Now follow me."  
  
Sharifa lead Tristan out of the cell and told him to wait for her.  
  
"Ma'at come with me, Tarik and Shadi you to stay here. I am going to wake the guards up now, but I am going to put them under my control. They will seem to be themselves but at any moment I can tell them what to do. I will also know everything that happens down here. Now so that the other guards that will be coming down here don't think anything funny is going on make a small bed over there in the corner where Hondo was and make it looks like he is sleeping in it."  
  
Mai followed Sharifa reluctantly out of the cell and lead Tristan into the passage outside of the dungeon. Mai only had to wait a minute before Sharifa came out and began leading them back up the passageway.  
  
The trip back seemed easy now that they knew exactly how to do it. Tristan didn't cause any problem he just did whatever they told him to and stay in kind of a stupor. After passing once more through the entrance way they made their way swiftly to Safiya's room.  
  
Ishizu who was waiting for them jumped when the door opened.  
  
"Oh it is only you. I was worried that it would be some one else. Why did you bring only Hondo?"  
  
"We needed the other two to stay down there for the time being so that they were there when Pharaoh Yami and High Priest Seto are brought back down. Has there been any change in the High Priestess?"  
  
"She is awake but is not saying much."  
  
Tristan looked up and seeing Serenity ran to her.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" He acted like he had never been in the trance  
  
"Look at her left hand." Instructed Sharifa Tristan picked up her left hand and saw a ring with a single blood red ruby on it and dropped her hand quickly.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It is the third Ring of Possession."  
  
"Marik and Bakura used those on Isis and Nefertiti. Shadi told us. But why is Safiya like this, that didn't happen to the others?"  
  
"Safiya doesn't have her Item otherwise this wouldn't happen."  
  
"Well the what do we do?"  
  
"We can't do anything but you can."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Kiss her."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
Tristan looked at Serenity whose eyes were opened but didn't even notice instead they looked trough him. Tristan leaned close to her ear.  
  
"Come back to me Safiya." He whispered in her ear and then he softly kissed her on the lips. (Alexia: Kind of sounds like Sleeping Beauty doesn't it?)  
  
Slowly Tristan deepened the kiss and as he did the other noticed Serenity's eyes closing once more. Although Tristan didn't notice this he did, however, notice that little by little Serenity began to return the kiss. As she did memories of her and Tristan together began to flow through her mind and she began to remember what had happened the night before. Her mind became stronger and the hold the ring had on her body causing it to become weak was diminishing. Slowly she lifted her hand up and placed it on Tristan shoulder and gently pushed him away then gradually sat up.  
  
"So what took you so long Hondo?" Serenity smiled  
  
"You know boys Safiya, they always take forever to get anything done." Mai remarked causing everyone to start laughing  
  
"The first duel is over." Sharifa stated grimly  
  
"How do you know?" ask Ishizu "They have just brought Pharaoh Yami back down to the dungeon and he doesn't look good."  
  
"What do you mean not to good?" Hondo was now standing  
  
"The guards have to support him on their shoulders but his feet are still dragging and.and." Sharifa stopped a horrified look on her face  
  
"What is it?" Hondo raised his voice slightly  
  
"His-his soul has been broken"  
  
No one said anything they just sat in silence hoping that some how Sharifa would be wrong. Silent minutes passed and turned into a silent hour, finally the silence was broken by Sharifa.  
  
"It is finished. The second phase of Marik's plan is complete. The High Priest soul has been broken. Now is the time to finish my plan."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Serenity  
  
"Once every one has gone to bed we, that is Ma'at and myself, will go back down to the dungeon to get the others. We will pretend that we have come to collect the food dishes. Then I will place the guards under the sleeping spell again. Once we get back up here we will use the spell of Remembrance on the Queen and the Sorceress to restore them as well as restoring the Pharaoh and the High Priest."  
  
"Is there more?" Asked Hondo  
  
"Yes but not that I can tell you at the moment. Now Ishizu and Ma'at need to go back to their rooms and I must go back to the Sorceress' room. Hondo you stay here with High Priestess Safiya, if someone comes in hide quickly in washroom. Understand?" All of them nodded to show that they understood. "Good. Now lets go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marik watched with great pleasure as two guards dragged an unconscious Seto out of the dueling arena. He was even more pleased to see that Isis was enjoying this. Marik could also no longer sense Ariel inside of Isis. It seems that Ariel had been locked deep inside the soul room of the Millennium Necklace and that Isis' souls was broken and remade exactly how he desired it to be. Marik wondered if it was the same for Bakura with Nefertiti.  
  
"Shall we go to the celebration banquet my love?"  
  
"Of course." Marik offered his arm to Isis who gladly took it. They walked out of the room followed by Gozaburo and Pegasus who both seemed a little too happy. Pegasus was happy because when Marik had remade Isis soul he had made it so that Isis thought Pegasus was a wonderful father. Gozaburo on the other hand was happy because he had the pleasure of seeing his traitor of an adopted son broken into pieces by the one he loved. Now it would be all too easy to take over Kaiba Corp one more and return it to the company it was meant to be.  
  
The four of them entered a dinning room that was smaller then the one from the night before where the other banquet had been. There already waiting for them was Bakura and Nefertiti as well as Duke, Keith and Jackson. Surprisingly Serenity and Mai were now where to been seen.  
  
"Is there some reason the other girls are not here? Duke? Keith?" Marik looked at the two  
  
"Safiya is not feeling good my Pharaoh." Answered Duke well bowing  
  
"While that was to be suspected. You did give her the ring?"  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh."  
  
"Now why is the lovely Ma'at not here Keith?"  
  
"I couldn't get her to come out of her room."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She won't come out of her room and she seems to have remember the strength and abilities that she had before. Every guard that has tried to get her to come out has sustained serious injuries my Pharaoh."  
  
"Very well, I suppose my sister has remembered her powers as well. That is undoubtedly why she is not here with us."  
  
"That is correct my Pharaoh." Commented Jackson  
  
"Well did my daughter say yes?" asked Pegasus now entering the room  
  
"Did I say yes to what?" Isis was a little confused  
  
"Did you say yes to this," Marik got down onto one knee "You already have the ring on, but will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" Marik stood up and kissed Isis  
  
"My daughter I am so happy for you!"  
  
Pegasus embraced Isis and Isis returned the embrace.  
  
"I am so proud of you!"  
  
"Thanks daddy!" Pegasus kissed Isis on the forehead  
  
Every one followed suit in congratulating Marik and Isis the soon to be new Pharaoh and Queen. Shortly after Bakura formally asked Nefertiti to marry him and she too accepted his proposal and there was another wave of congratulations going around the room. Nefertiti and Isis went off to the terrace to talk and make wedding arrangements while waiting for lunch to be served.  
  
"I can't believe I am finally getting married." Isis was ecstatic  
  
"I know who ever thought anyone would want to marry you."  
  
"Hey! Well one person did and I am not talking about Marik."  
  
"Oh come on forget about him. I mean he was just a lowlife who used his powers to take control of you."  
  
"I know but still."  
  
"Listen forget about him, you have Pharaoh Marik now." Nefertiti gave Isis a hug, "Just forget about the former High Priest Seto."  
  
The minute the words High Priest Seto came out of Nefertiti's mouth Isis went ridged and lost all sense of sight and sound. Her body become limp as she slumped to the floor while her Necklace emitted a faint golden light.  
  
"My Pharaoh! Come quickly! Something is wrong with Isis!"  
  
Marik, Pegasus and Bakura came running out to the terrace to find Isis passed out on the ground.  
  
"What happened?" demanded Marik  
  
"I am not sure, one minute we were talking and the next she just passed out."  
  
"Runihura run and fetch the doctor! Quickly!"  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh." Pegasus ran back into the dinning hall quickly leaving once again to find the doctor.  
  
Isis heard all this commotion but it sounded so far off and quickly getting further away till her sense of hearing was almost completely gone. With a rush of cold wind Isis felt herself spinning through a whirlwind of cold air. She seemed to be spinning and falling at the same time; she tried to put her hands out to stop herself but there was nothing there but empty space. Just when Isis was getting ready to panic she felt her touch solid ground and she dared to open her eyes.  
  
The sight before her caught her completely off guard she was now standing in the middle of the execution pavilion surrounded by people none of which were looking at her, but instead were looking past her. Isis understood now the Necklace was showing her a glimpse of the future and it appears that someone was to be executed.  
  
The crowd around her began to both cheer and protest as the palace guards brought whomever it was out to the execution block. Isis turned to meet whoever it was and to her delight it was the vile High Priest Seto. Isis was relieved to see that he was getting exactly what he deserved, but amongst her feeling of joy there was a hint of sadness like that of a heart break. Confused Isis pushed that feeling to the back of her mind and watched as Seto was made to kneel before the block.  
  
The crowd continued to cheer and protest as the executioner made and few practice swings on the block behind him. Finally the executioner was ready to proceed; placing the ax on Seto's neck he brought it up above his head then swung. The ax however stopped in mid air, time had frozen.  
  
Seto stood up and walked up to an utterly shocked Isis blue eyes locking with blue eyes. A light breeze blew a strand of Isis' golden hair into her face, but she paid it no mind as she watched Seto get closer and closer. Seto was now face to face with Isis who could think of anything to do or say. Seto on the other hand gently brushed the strand of hair out of her face and embraced her; Isis was not pleased at all about this and pushed him away.  
  
"How dare you touch me like that after what you did."  
  
"Isis what in Ra's name are you talking about?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I am talking about. You used your powers as a Priest to control my mind making me believe that I loved you. You turned me against my own father and against the only man that I ever loved."  
  
Seto looked at her for a moment trying hard to understand what had happened to her because this was not the Ariel that he remembered. Then again the last thing he could remember was Ariel kissing Marik and then shooting him with a black orb followed by pain beyond anything he had ever felt and then nothing. He had woken up in the darkness and that is where he had been up until now.  
  
It seemed that after Seto's soul had been broken it had retreated into the Millennium Necklace and taken refuge in one of the soul rooms. Then when the Necklace decided to show Isis what would happen to Seto if she married Marik; Seto had unknowingly taken the chance to speak with her.  
  
"I don't know what Marik has done to you but I would never dream of doing anything like that to you. But if you can't remember how you felt about me then at least remember Mokuba."  
  
Time started once again, Seto was back on the execution block and the ax was about to hit his neck. Abruptly the ax stopped on Seto's neck, which produced a trickle blood.  
  
"My life is in your hands." Came Seto's voice  
  
"Isis wake up!" Marik was shaking her  
  
Isis' eyes shot open and met Nefertiti's. Isis' arm lounged forward grabbing Nefertiti's wrist on which she wore the Millennium Bracelet.  
  
"Your turn." Was all Isis said  
  
The Bracelet produced a faint golden light well the Necklace produced a faint white light. The two lights shot into the air meeting each other right above the girls then engulfed Nefertiti.  
  
Nefertiti heard Isis' voice but it sounded so far off and quickly getting further away till her sense of hearing was almost completely gone. With a rush of cold wind Nefertiti felt herself spinning through a whirlwind of cold air. She seemed to be spinning and falling at the same time; she tried to put her hands out to stop herself but there was nothing there but empty space. Just when Nefertiti was getting ready to panic she felt her touch solid ground and she dared to open her eyes.  
  
The sight before her caught her completely off guard she was now standing in the middle of the execution pavilion surrounded by people none of which were looking at her, but instead were looking past her. Nefertiti understood now the Necklace transferred the ability to show the future to her Bracelet and was showing her a glimpse of the future and it appears that someone was to be executed.  
  
The crowd around her began to both cheer and protest as the palace guards brought whomever it was out to the execution block. Nefertiti turned to meet whoever it was and to her delight it was the despicable former pharaoh Yami. Nefertiti was relieved to see that he was getting exactly what he deserved, but amongst her feeling of joy there was a hint of sadness like that of a heart break. Confused Nefertiti pushed that feeling to the back of her mind and watched as Yami was made to kneel before the block.  
  
The crowd continued to cheer and protest as the executioner made and few practice swings on the block behind him. Finally the executioner was ready to proceed; placing the ax on Yami's neck he brought it up above his head then swung, but the ax stopped on Yami's neck, which produced a trickle blood.  
  
"His life is in your hands." Came Isis' voice  
  
Nefertiti's eyes shot open and she was breathing fast. She was also no longer on her feet but laying on the ground with her head in Bakura's lap.  
  
"Are you alright Nefertiti?" Bakura's eyes were full of concern  
  
"Yeah I fine."  
  
"What happened?" Marik looked from Isis to Nefertiti  
  
"It must be the heat and exhaustion. Once we have had some food and water we will be just fine." Isis said quickly for she knew that both her and Nefertiti wanted didn't want to tell them what had just happened.  
  
Marik and Bakura helped the girls back onto their feet and back into the dinning hall where lunch was now being served.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stars filled the inky black sky that came with the evening as once again an unnerving silence fell over the land of Egypt. The corridors of the palace were empty except for the guards that were fighting the urge to lie down on the marble floors and sleep. Upstairs, however, a maid could be observed going from room to room finishing the night's chores.  
  
This maid of course was Sharifa and she was not doing chores quite the contrary she was actually making sure that the others were ready to begun their tasks as soon as the clock struck midnight. Once Sharifa had made sure every one was ready she returned to Isis' room to wait for midnight.  
  
Tristan who was still hiding in Serenity's room and had spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening hiding in the washroom and diving under the bed because he had to constantly hide from Duke. The worst part wasn't even the hiding it was the fact that he had to watch Duke kiss Serenity and Serenity having to pretend she was enjoying it. If Tristan could have had his way he would have strangled Duke on the spot, but no he had to hide under a damn bed!  
  
Finally Duke made his last visit at about eight in the evening and thankfully it was short. Serenity on the other hand was weary for every time Duke had come to visit her she had to fight off the power of the ring which was half forcing her to do his bidding. Now Serenity lie sleeping in her bed and Tristan lying beside her stroking her hair and wishing they could be somewhere else.  
  
Waiting for midnight was not easy especially for Mai who was beginning to remember even more of her past life, Ma'at was now merging with Mai. Mai had all these ideas of how to get the boys out of the dungeon running through her head, but she knew that all of them were to rash.  
  
Finally after a long wait midnight had come and Ishizu, Sharifa and Mai made their way to Serenity's room. Sharifa was the first out of her room and placed a heavy sleeping spell on the guards so that they could no longer fight the urge to go to sleep. Instead the guards fell to the floor one by one and began to snore.  
  
When they reached Serenity's room they each knocked on the door three times to indicate that it was not the guards and each time Tristan answered the door. Once every one was there Sharifa began to explain once more what they were going to do.  
  
"Okay Ma'at and myself are going to go back down to the dungeon to get the others. We will pretend that we have come to collect the food dishes. Then I will place the guards under the sleeping spell again. Once we get back up here we will use the spell of Remembrance on the Queen and the Sorceress to restore them as well as restoring the Pharaoh and the High Priest."  
  
After that brief explanation Mai and Sharifa left the room and head for the dungeon once again. Mai and Sharifa made there way quietly down towards the passage to the dungeon thankful that all the guards had been affected by Sharifa's spell. However Mai stayed very alert to every little noise and was ready to grab the dagger at a moments notice.  
  
This time upon entering the door to the dungeon they just walked in and found the guards on the floor sleeping just like the rest. Sharifa removed the keys from one of the guard's belts and unlocked the cell door. The guys, who had also been asleep, shot up at the sound of the cell door opening. Joey, who is always ready for a fight, jumped to his feet with his hands up in a boxing position.  
  
"Tarik there is no need for that." Mai said simply  
  
"Oh it's just you guys. I thought it was those damn guards again."  
  
"Well if you're that disappointed we can always leave."  
  
"That won't be necessary Ma'at. Why don't you go and get a weapon for both Tarik and Shadi well I explain to the what is going to happen." Sharifa stated simply  
  
Mai left the cell and Sharifa begun to explain to the boys exactly what she had explained to the others. A few minutes later Mai returned with a sword for both Joey and Shadi. Shadi was now supporting Kaiba and Joey was supporting Yami as they made their way out of the cell and back up the passage way. The trip back to Serenity's room was slower because of the fact the neither Kaiba or Yami could really walk even with help.  
  
When they finally reached Serenity's room they laid both boys down on the bed and Sharifa started to give out further instructions.  
  
"I am going to need both Ishizu and Safiya's help for this next step as well as Hondo and Shadi's. Tarik and Ma'at you will be our lookouts just incase Marik or one of the others decides to come up here. The sleeping spell I used only works on the guards because that is whom I aimed it at.  
Okay first we are going to take care of Queen Nefertiti and Pharaoh Yami. Tarik and Hondo I need both of you to support the Pharaoh and follow me. Ishizu, Ma'at and Lady Safiya please follow me as well, Shadi wait here with Lord Seto and Mokuba."  
  
The seven of them made their way swiftly across the hall to the Sorceress' room where the Queen was being kept. Slowly Sharifa opened the door to Nefertiti's room and found Nefertiti asleep in bed. Sharifa quietly told each of them where they needed to be in the room well Mai waited outside as a look out.  
  
Joey and Tristan stood on the left side of the room right across from Nefertiti's bed and right in front of the balcony. Sharifa, Ishizu and Serenity placed themselves at the foot of the bed facing Nefertiti. Once in position they nodded to Sharifa indicating that they were ready.  
  
"Okay now what ever you see do not move unless I tell you to." Sharifa turned to face the two girls, "The incantation I am about to tell you will not work unless all three of us say it at the same time okay?"  
  
"Okay." Serenity and Ishizu replied in unison.  
  
"The incantation is: Soul broken and remade return to what you once were. Love that has been forgotten re-ignite and be as you are meant to be. Remember yourself and you love."  
  
"Okay that sounds easy enough." Said Serenity  
  
"I'm ready." Added Ishizu  
  
"Okay let me just wake up Nefertiti and the minute she wakes up we have to begin." Sharifa faced Nefertiti "Nefertiti wake up!"  
  
Nefertiti sat up with a start a looked right at the girls  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!"  
  
"Now!" Yelled Sharifa  
  
"Soul broken and remade return to what you once were. Love that has been forgotten re-ignite and be as you are meant to be. Remember yourself and you love." The girls began  
  
"What in Ra's name are you doing." But she was cute short as her Bracelet begun to emit a faint white light and Yami's Puzzle began to do the same. "Yami?"  
  
"Nefer-Nefertiti?" Yami was waking up  
  
Once Yami recognized Nefertiti's voice and opened his eyes to see her the white lights coming from their Items grew stronger and shot into the piercing the light that came from the others Item. Once the lights had touched each other they became a radiant golden color and engulfed both Nefertiti and Yami in simmering golden orbs. (Alexia: think of the scene in Disney's Little Mermaid where that golden stuff engulfed Ariel and she got legs. Well that is exactly what this looks like only no one is getting legs.) When the light had hit Yami it threw Joey and Tristan onto the ground.  
  
Inside the golden orbs what looked like glitter was swirling around them as a small flame gradually began to burn over their hearts and increasingly grew bigger until it surrounded their whole bodies. Once the fire surrounded both of them the orbs moved closer to each other until they met in the middle of the room and merged with the other. The fires touched and the whole room seemed to have caught fire as it unexpectedly erupted and disappeared just as fast.  
  
The fire and the golden orbs were gone but the glittery stuff continued to swirl around Yami and Nefertiti who now both had a golden aura around them. Yami held Nefertiti in his arms as the descended back to the ground. As their feet touched the ground they opened their eyes seeing each other for the first time without the ring's spell.  
  
"Yami I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's alright, it's over now."  
  
Yami brushed a strand of hair out of Tea's face, yes she is back, and drew her into a kiss. The kiss caused the glitter to swirl faster and the golden light to become brighter then disappear. The girls stopped chanting and Joey not being able to resist walked right up to Yami and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Good to have you back."  
  
"Tarik!" Every one yelled  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Said Yami  
  
"Lets just let these two have some time alone." Said Serenity  
  
"We have to finish what we came to do." Stated Sharifa "Lets go and get Lord Seto and fix the others. Pharaoh Yami I will explain more later, but for now we must go and you must stay here."  
  
"I understand."  
  
They left Yami and Tea in Tea's room and headed back to Serenity's room. Mokuba and Shadi were waiting patiently for them to return. Sharifa instructed Tristan and Shadi to support Seto and for Ishizu, Serenity, Mokuba, Mai and Joey to follow them. This time they made their way down the hall to the Pharaoh's room where Isis was being kept.  
  
Slowly Sharifa opened the door to Isis' room and found Isis also asleep in her bed and Marik was nowhere in sight. Sharifa quietly told each of them where they needed to be in the room well Mai and Joey waited outside as the lookouts.  
  
Shadi and Tristan stood on the left side of the room right across from Isis' bed and right in front of one of the balconies. Sharifa, Ishizu and Serenity placed themselves at the foot of the bed facing Isis. Once in position they nodded to Sharifa indicating that they were ready.  
  
"Okay now what ever you see do not move unless I tell you to." Sharifa told Shadi "Remember the incantation will not work unless all three of us say it at the same time."  
  
"We remember." Said Serenity and Ishizu  
  
"Okay let me just wake up Isis and the minute she wakes up we have to begin." Sharifa faced Isis "Isis wake up!"  
  
Isis sat up with a start a looked right at the girls with a look of anger on her face  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!?!"  
  
"Now!" Yelled Sharifa  
  
"Soul broken and remade return to what you once were. Love that has been forgotten re-ignite and be as you are meant to be. Remember yourself and you love." The girls chanted once more  
  
"What in Ra's name are you doing." But she was cute short as her Necklace begun to emit a faint white light and some how Seto's right hand was emitting a faint white light to. "Seto?"  
  
"I-Isis?" Seto was waking up  
  
Once Seto recognized Isis' voice and opened his eyes to see her the white lights coming from his right hand and her Item grew stronger and shot into the piercing the light that came from the other. Once the lights had touched each other they became a radiant golden color and engulfed both Isis and Seto in simmering golden orbs. (Alexia: Once again think of the Little Mermaid.) When the light had hit Seto it threw Shadi and Tristan onto the ground.  
  
Inside the golden orbs what looked like glitter was swirling around them as a small flame gradually began to burn over their hearts and increasingly grew bigger until it surrounded their whole bodies. Once the fire surrounded both of them the orbs moved closer to each other until they met in the middle of the room and merged with the other. The fires touched and the whole room seemed to have caught fire as it unexpectedly erupted and disappeared just as fast.  
  
The fire and the golden orbs were gone but the glittery stuff continued to swirl around Seto and Isis who now both had a golden aura around them. Seto held Isis in his arms as the descended back to the ground. As their feet touched the ground they opened their eyes seeing each other for the first time without the ring's spell.  
  
"Seto your okay! I am so sorry I would never hurt you like that on purpose."  
  
"I know you wouldn't."  
  
Seto stroked Isis' cheek, yes she is back too, and drew her into a kiss. The kiss caused the glitter to swirl faster and the golden light to become brighter then disappear.  
  
"Big brother your back!" Mokuba ran up to Seto and knelt down and hugged him  
  
"Well I'm glad that's over." Said Tristan  
  
"Wait one minute. You all just saw that?" Asked Seto and he didn't look too pleased  
  
"Yeah they all saw it including me." Joey said from the door  
  
"Why you annoying mutt! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Don't you even think about it!" Ariel grabbed Seto by the arm and held him back  
  
"What!"  
  
"You can kill him later right now we need to figure out what we are going to do about Marik and the others."  
  
"Lady Isis I have that already worked out." Said Sharifa  
  
"Okay then lets hear it." At that point Yami and Tea walked into Ariel's room.  
  
"First off we will take the guys back down to their cell and wake up the guards, but not before Lady Isis makes a copy of the keys. We will also hide weapons with them in their cell. Pharaoh Yami and Lord Seto must pretend that their souls are still broken basically you can walk on your own and you must look like you have been drugged. One by one they will take you out to witness your loved ones weddings to another man."  
  
"Now wait just one minute!" Joey yelled  
  
"There is nothing to worry about Tarik only the High Priest and the Pharaoh can perform wedding ceremonies and Marik is not the Pharaoh and Bakura is not the High Priest therefore the weddings will not be legal. All of you must pretend to be very heart broken and break down. Once all the weddings are over there will be a hug reception at which point I will come back down to the dungeon, for they will have returned you to your cell, pretending to be bringing you food. Once you guys see me unlock the cell door and run to the banquet hall it won't be that hard to find and then the battle will begin.  
Now as for you girls Lady Isis and Queen Nefertiti you must pretend like you are still under the power of the rings and if you notice they are no longer black. Lady Isis you must place and illusion spell on the rings that will make anyone who sees them think they are still black. Lady Safiya you must also pretend you are still under the power of your ring only you don't have to give into everything right away fight a little. After each of your wedding ceremonies are done you will be taken back up to your rooms to change for the reception. I will have hidden a weapon for each of you under your pillows. Once the boys have stormed the hall you will be able to fight as well." Sharifa sounded like she was done but she turned to Mai, "Oh and Ma'at fight a lot tomorrow that way they won't think anything is up and so how tomorrow we have to get the Millennium Rod away from Marik and back to Lord Seto. Lady Isis that will be you job. Now all of you say you good byes we must get the boys back downstairs, we are just lucky no one heard what we did tonight."  
  
(WOW this is 20 pages on Word!!! I think this is the most I have ever written!!! It looks like it is the end of the bad guys plan but then again who knows what those guys can do. Is that a good thing? Oh well you will just have to wait and see what happens. The next chapter will not be up until after the New Year, so hopefully and I do mean hopefully I can get that one up faster. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Happy Holidays!!! And Happy New Year!!! Don't forget to review!!!) 


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Betrayed by the One I ...

(Hey I'm back!!!! *See angry reader holding rocks and pitchforks* O_ob I know it took me a month to update but please, please forgive me!!! I had finals and writers block what could I do? Okay enough of the pleading it really isn't my style. Well here is the new chapter so read and enjoy!!! R&R PLEASE)  
  
Quick Thank Yous:  
  
The lady winged Knight. S: Welcome to my thank you list!!! Yeah I guess my story can be a little confusing it took me forever to work out how to write it. At least in a way that wasn't to confusing to you guys. I mean it makes perfect sense to me but then again I am the writer. I am glad you like my story though. Yeah that is sad about Yugi but I have something planned for him so don't worry, at least not too much. Thanks again  
  
CrissyKitty: Yeah I know what you are going to say. Thanks for the complements! Talk to you online soon!  
  
Kistune-Yasha: You finished reading it Yeppie!!! *Dances around the room* I am very happy you like it!!! See ya at school!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: I know I took a month to get this up but please don't kill me!!! I say that a lot don't I? Oh well. This story is just going to get more exciting so I hope you like this chapter! Thanks!!!  
  
Mariel1337: Welcome to the Thank you list!!!! Here is the next chapter you asked for!!! I know my spelling sucks I am working on it. I try and catch as much as I can but hey I'm not perfect!! Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
Angel355: I updated!!! It took me a month but I did!!! Glad to hear you are still interested in my story!!! I am so happy now!!!! *Dances around the room yet again* Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
Ginnymaepotter & Kaz: Are you guys still there?  
  
Character's Egyptian Names  
Serenity = Safiya  
Joey = Tarik  
Tristan = Hondo  
Mai = Ma'at  
Gozaburo = Gahiji  
Pegasus = Runihura  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Betrayed by the One I Love  
  
Every one slowly walked out of Ariel's room leaving Ariel and Seto alone, well all except Mokuba who was still holding onto Seto.  
  
"Mokuba come with me." Commanded Sharifa  
  
"No"  
  
"Mokuba go with her I need to talk to Isis alone." The coldness from before was still in his voice  
  
"But big brother I want to stay with you." In shock of how cold his brother was being  
  
"I will be out in a few minutes." The coldness was still there  
  
Seto took Mokuba's hand and led him out of the room and handed him to Sharifa. Seto wasn't surprised at the way his brother was acting considering what had happened. First he had to watch Seto attack Ariel and then collapse. Wakening up moments latter only to start making out with Marik. Lastly and probably the worst of them all was thinking that Ariel had killed Seto. It was a lot for one person to go through even Seto still felt a little weak after losing his soul but he wasn't about to admit it.  
  
Seto gave Mokuba one last hug, reassuring him that he was not mad, and then closed the door. Turning around to talk with Ariel he noticed her back was turned. Seto watched for a few seconds as the breeze coming through the balcony door made her golden hair dance in the moonlight. Even her nightdress was swaying in the breeze as well the nightdress suited her. It was long and white and sleeveless with string that crisscrossed along the middle of her back tying at the top, something like a corset. She looked beautiful.  
  
"You know you are going to have to kill him." Ariel said suddenly her back still turned and the same coldness was in her voice  
  
"Kill who?"  
  
"Gahiji."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
"Well at least it is not a problem, but it is not going to be easy."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice, last time was hard enough."  
  
"All you did was push him out a window." She sounded kind of irritated but Seto couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Yeah well you try getting a guy almost three times your size out a window it is not an easy thing."  
  
"You managed it didn't you." Now Ariel sounded really irritated  
  
"Okay something is pissing you off and I want to know what it is so out with it!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I won't take that for an answer Isis now tell me!" They was he was talking you would think he was talking to Joey  
  
"Fine! I want to kill him but I can't. This stupid ring prevents me from doing so. Besides it is Pharaoh Yami who must deal with him." Her voice was terribly cold. Seto also noticed her Necklace was glowing slightly  
  
"And who would that be, Marik?"  
  
"Yes!" Tears streamed down her face and she was shaking with anger. The tears were of anger and frustration that had been building up inside Ariel from the moment she had been kidnapped.  
  
Tea's Room  
  
Yami waited until the glow faded from Tea's Bracelet before he said anything. They had been sitting on her bed talking when the charm of the Necklace started glowing indicating that Ariel need to speck with Tea. When the glow faded Tea opened her eyes.  
  
"So what did Isis want?"  
  
"She wanted me to inform you that you must be the one to deal with Marik no one else can. She said she had a vision that if you didn't defeat Marik that all hope would be lost because your defeat would mean your." Tea paused she did want to say the next word, but she continued, "It would mean your death." Tea's head hung the words hurt her, she did want to lose Yami again.  
  
"Nefertiti it will be alright, you'll see." "I hope so for your sake and the worlds."  
  
"Once this is over I am going to force Bakura to remove that ring from hand."  
  
Outside in the hallway  
  
Every one else was waiting out in the hallway for Seto, Ariel, Yami and Tea to finish talking, which none of them believe they were actually doing. Mokuba was sitting in a corner next to Sharifa waiting impatiently for Seto to come out. Mai and Joey were, well we are talking about Mai and Joey so just guess. Tristan and Serenity were just sitting against one of the columns with each other and Shadi and Ishizu were talking.  
  
It was never a surprise to see the two of them talking because that was all they did. Every one knew they liked each other but they sure had a funny way of showing it. However Shadi did something that was totally out of character. Ishizu had been explaining to him what had happened to the girls and had momentarily stopped to think. Then out of nowhere Shadi reached over grabbed Ishizu around the waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her! (Alexia: Can some one say FINALLY)  
  
"Okay now that is just weird." Tristan said simply  
  
"I know those to always seem so serious especially Shadi." Serenity just shrugged, leaned against Tristan and closed her eyes  
  
"One thing I don't understand" Sharifa was completely ignoring Shadi and Ishizu, "is why the spell didn't finish."  
  
"What do you mean didn't finish?" Serenity asked opening her eyes again  
  
"The spell should not have ended with the kiss. The spell is also suppose to show each couple the time they first admitted their love to each other, the very first time that is."  
  
"Very first?" Asked Tristan  
  
"If you haven't noticed all of you have been couples since the time of the Pharaohs more then 5,000 years ago. The gods could sense that a very powerful evil was drawing closer and if something wasn't done the world would be destroyed. So the gods chose ten mortals to bestow with great powers. Six would have the powers of the Millennium Items. Three would have the power of combat and one would have the power of knowledge.  
  
The god's didn't stop there though they chose four of the ten to have ultimate powers. The powers they gave them were powers of the gods. Ra chose one to be the most powerful, one that would lead them all. Ra chose the next Pharaoh as the leader placing some of his own powers into the Pharaoh.  
Next Hathor chose a young girl to be the protector of the Pharaoh and to watch over the other holders of the Items. Hathor chose a young servant girl who would one day be Queen. Isis chose next, she chose a young girl who showed powers of a sorceress. The girl would one day wield the power of the Necklace. Isis increased the young girls strength but Isis also went further then that. Into the young girl she placed her essence making the girl half goddess and a very strong sorceress.  
Lastly the god Set chose and he chose a young boy that would one day be the High Priest. Although this young boy was on the side of good Set still bestowed his powers of chaos and destruction. They boy would grow up on the side of good but would always be rather cold hearted and distant. Sadly if anything pushed him over the edge he would turn on a dime and turn against the Pharaoh and his followers.  
  
So you see you were all meant to be together always in every life because you are the chosen ones. Chosen to protect the world from evil."  
  
"Yeah what ever you say lady." Said Joey although joking  
  
"Tarik it is true and you know it." Ishizu said sharply  
  
"Hey what is that light?" asked Mai  
  
"What light?" asked Serenity  
  
"Those light." Mokuba pointed to both doors  
  
"Like I said the Remembrance spell wasn't finished."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea and Yami shielded their eyes from the blinding white light that seemed to come from the middle of the room. As the light grew stronger they felt themselves leave the softness of the bed and found themselves instead on a stone bench. The light faded reveling that the bench was in a very secluded part of one of the palaces many gardens. They were also surprised to find that their bodies were translucent.  
  
Across from Yami and Tea was another bench where another Tea was sitting as if waiting for someone. This other Tea was reading a note in her hand over and over again.  
  
"Nefertiti do you know what is going on." Yami asked  
  
"It looks like it is a glimpse of my past life, but that can't be because the charm of the Necklace is not glowing."  
  
"Then maybe this is a continuation of that spell that was used on us."  
  
"Maybe. Well I guess all we can do is watch and wait because it is obvious that we can not be seen nor heard."  
  
Both became silent when they heard the bushes next to them rustled. Nefertiti looked up from the letter she was reading with a smile on her face. But when a young man with long white hair walked into the clearing the smile faded a little.  
  
"Bakura what are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw you walking in the garden and thought I would join you. I didn't realize this place was so big or that it had some many hidden areas."  
  
"I come here sometimes to think."  
  
"I just don't understand why you would want to be alone on your birthday."  
  
"It is only my fifteenth birthday it not like it is a big deal."  
  
"Well of course it is. Fifteen is the age when most girls are married."  
  
Nefertiti simply laughed thinking that Bakura was teasing her  
  
"Oh yes I almost forgot. Let me see you are only the second person to say that today. My mother gave me this big speech about turning fifteen and how I should now focus on finding a suitable husband." Her words were so sarcastic  
  
"You're funny you know that."  
  
"Why am I so funny?"  
  
"Because you can't see what is right in front of you."  
  
"And what would that be? Stop teasing and tell me."  
  
"I am not teasing and I have a birthday present for you."  
  
Bakura walked over to Nefertiti who was still sitting on the bench. Bakura reached into a pouch that was hanging around his waist pulling something out of it but Nefertiti couldn't see what. Bakura knelt down if front of Nefertiti who still thought he was joking around.  
  
"What in Ra's name does he think he is doing?" Yami wasn't happy  
  
"Shhhh" was all Tea said  
  
"Bakura what are you doing? You are acting really funny." Nefertiti was trying not to laugh at him  
  
Bakura took Nefertiti's left hand in his  
  
"We have been best friends for years but it is now time to move past that."  
  
"What do you mean move past that?" Nefertiti realized that he wasn't joking  
  
"Will you be my wife?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Nefertiti's eyes were wide with shock as Bakura slipped a simple gold ring on her ring finger  
  
"I know it is not much but it is all I could afford."  
  
"Bakura I, I." she was lost for words  
  
"I know this is kind of a surprise, but what do you say?"  
  
"Bakura I..." Nefertiti took a deep breath, "I can't." she removed the ring from her finger and handed placed it back in Bakura's hand  
  
"Why?" Bakura sounded hurt  
  
"Because I don't love you. Yes you are one of my best friends but I just don't love you." Nefertiti couldn't even look at Bakura  
  
"Let me guess you still have this naïve dream that you are going to marry Prince Yami." Bakura voice was harsh and cold, "You're a servant Nefertiti you could never marry him!"  
  
"He'll be Pharaoh soon so he can change the law so that he can marry anyone he wants!" Nefertiti was now on her feet  
  
"You've made a very big mistake today Nefertiti." Bakura walked away then stopped and turned slightly, "You will be mine Nefertiti make no mistake about that." Bakura left Nefertiti stunned as he walked back through the trees.  
  
Nefertiti just stood there her eyes closed and taking very deep breaths. She was very shaken, never had she heard a voice so cold and harsh that it gripped every fibber of her being. Slowly Nefertiti lowered herself back down onto the bench; her hands clenched the front of the bench and her head was hung. A twig cracked causing her head to shoot up her eyes wide with fear thinking that it was Bakura returning. Thankfully it was not Bakura it was Prince Yami.  
  
As Yami came into the clearing he saw Nefertiti sitting gripping the bench fear in her eyes and a pale face.  
  
"Nefertiti are you alright?" Yami rushed to her side but something shinning caught his eye. Bending down Yami picked up the simple gold ring that had been on Nefertiti's finger only a moment ago. Apparently Bakura had dropped it.  
  
"Nefertiti what is this?"  
  
Nefertiti took a deep breath and then explained what had happened between her and Bakura.  
  
"So then I told him that yes he was my friend but that I didn't love him that I love someone else. He walked away but stopped and told me that I had made a mistake in turning him down. He said that I would be his some day. His voice it was so cold and harsh that it gripped me sending shivers down my spine."  
  
"So you told him you love someone else, who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter it could never work out." Nefertiti didn't look at Yami when she said this instead she looked straight ahead.  
  
Yami laughed a little  
  
"I will find away to make it work."  
  
Nefertiti looked at him with a shocked yet happy look on her face. Yami simply smiled and kissed her. Nefertiti returned it but the pulled back "Your father will never allow it."  
  
"Do you think I care what my father will say?"  
  
"But." Yami cut her off by pulling her into another kiss, this time she didn't break it  
  
Standing behind a tree watching was Bakura who had never left. Bakura had seen the Prince walking towards the clearing and thought he would stay and watch. It took every ounce of strength Bakura had not to run over and kill Prince Yami.  
  
"You will pay for this Prince Yami." Bakura whispered, "I will have Nefertiti and you shall feel my wrath." With that Bakura walked back to the palace  
  
The same bright light filled the clearing and once again Yami and Tea found themselves in Tea's bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ariel's room  
  
As the blinding light faded Seto and Ariel lowered their arms to find themselves in a very different room with translucent bodies. Looking around Ariel recognized the room, it was hers, or at least it was Isis' room.  
  
"Would you mind not do this now?" Seto wasn't pleased  
  
"Stop what? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Your Necklace, every time it glows all these funny things happen  
  
"My Necklace didn't do this."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
Seto decided to survey the room. He was surprised to find another Ariel pacing the room reading some sort of book.  
  
"If you're here then who is that?"  
  
"If I had to guess I would have to say that it is Isis."  
  
"Wha." Seto was cut off by a knock on the door  
  
"Come in! It is open!" Yelled Isis "Hello Isis." Said a very cheerful Marik  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" said Seto even more displeased  
  
"This is before he became evil. Now be quite."  
  
"Hello Marik, how are you?" asked Isis  
  
"Just fine. I missed you yesterday."  
  
"I am sorry I had to tend to quite a few things."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Did you have a nice time with you sister?" Isis sat down on her bed and Marik joined her  
  
"Yes. She showed me where the Tomb Keepers live." Marik sounded sad instead of happy  
  
"Marik you should be happy. What is wrong?"  
  
"Its just I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the dark never being able to see the light or smell the fresh air again."  
  
"Well I have good news for you."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Pharaoh Yami has grated me permission to visit you."  
  
"That is interesting because I talked to Pharaoh Yami as well and he gave me permission for something as well."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"There is only one person in this whole world that could ever bring light to me in the Tombs of the Pharaohs and I intend to make her my wife."  
  
"You have met someone how nice."  
  
"Actually I haven't. I have known her for a long time." Marik got down on his knees and took Isis' hand "You are that women Isis."  
  
"Marik I."  
  
"Isis I have loved you for so long say you'll be my wife."  
  
"Marik I." Isis tried again but Marik cut her off once again  
  
"Pharaoh Yami said that because you are the Sorceress you would be allowed to come out of the Tombs and perform your duties. Although you are to remain in the palace at all times. But you will be able to see the sun and the stars and we will be together."  
  
"Marik I can't marry you." Isis refused to look Marik in the face  
  
"Why not? I thought you loved me?"  
  
"I do love you Marik but not like that."  
  
"What do you mean? What other love could there be?"  
  
"The love between brother and sister. Marik that is the only love I have ever felt for you, you are the brother I never had. I have never had any other feeling for you."  
  
Marik could not say anything back he just stayed there on one knee still holding her hand. Isis could feel him shaking with anger and knew she had hurt him terribly. Isis may have hurt him but she could not lie to him nor could she deny what her heart truly felt. Finally Marik broke the silence.  
  
"There is some one else, isn't there?"  
  
"Yes." Isis whispered so low that Marik almost missed it  
  
"I knew it." An even angrier Marik stood up  
  
"Marik please don't be angry."  
  
"I hope you will be happy with whoever it is. Although I have a fairly good idea of who you say you love." His voice was full of hurt and bitterness  
  
Turning from Isis Marik walked to the door and opened it. He was about to walk out when he paused.  
  
"Refusing to marry me was a big mistake Isis. I will have you for my wife, if not in this life then in the next. Make no mistake I will find you wherever you are and make you mine." With that Marik left the room.  
  
Marik left Isis crying in her room, but for some reason he didn't care instead he felt she deserved it. As Marik walked down the hall he passed the High Priest Seto and shot him a look of pure hatred. Marik knew that it was Seto who Isis was in love with he had seen the way she had looked at him and the way Seto had looked at her. Seto who had been heading back to his room before dinner ignored Marik who he had never liked in the first place. Seto knew that Marik had feelings for Isis, which made Seto watch him closely. Brushing the thought of Marik to the back of his mind Seto continued to his room. He was just about to open the door to his room when he saw that Isis' door was open. Walking across the hall he could hear a faint noise coming from her room, as he got closer Seto realized Isis was crying. This concerned Seto greatly considering he had never known Isis to cry or show any such emotion. Pushing the door open Seto slowly entered her room.  
  
"Isis?"  
  
Isis looked up crystal tears still streaming down her face. Meeting Seto's eyes she quickly stood up and turned away from him.  
  
"Please go away." She didn't want him to see her crying.  
  
Seto however didn't leave he knew that whatever had hurt Isis enough to make her cry had been caused by Marik. Seto was going to find out exactly what Marik had done to her.  
  
"Isis what did Marik do to you." Isis looked at him in surprise "I saw him walk down the hall so I knew he had been to see you. Now tell me what did he do to you."  
  
Slowly and between sobs Isis told Seto what had happened between her and Marik. The whole time she was telling the story she never turned to face him, but Isis knew that Seto was standing right beside her. Seto noticed her left hand was holding tightly to something.  
  
"So he told me that he would find me wherever I was and make me his. All because I told him I couldn't marry him because I don't love him like that and the fact that I love someone else. I know I hurt him but it couldn't have been enough to do that."  
  
"Pharaoh Yami will make sure that he can never hurt you. You know that he will be kept down in the Tombs of the Pharaohs for the rest of his life." Isis nodded "Now tell me who is this other person?"  
  
When Isis didn't say anything Seto turned her around to face him, but she kept he head down.  
  
"Isis who is it?"  
  
"The person is, is you." Isis still didn't look at him  
  
Seto brushed the tears off Isis' face, placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I have a little secret to tell you. I love you too."  
  
With that Seto drew Isis into a passionate kiss. Opening her left hand he found what she had been holding onto, it was a ring from Marik. Taking it out of her hand Seto threw it across the room.  
  
Marik had been almost to the grand staircase when he realized that he had left his cape back in Isis' room so he turned around to get it. When he reached the Isis' door he found it was still partly opened, Seto hand never fully closed it. Marik also heard no sound of crying coming from her room and figured she must have left. More then likely she had taking the back stairs to avoid running into him.  
  
Marik quietly pushed the door opened and walked over to her bed where his cape was. Marik picked up his cape and turned to leave when his eyes caught a glimpse of something across the room. Looking back Marik realized that it was Isis in the arms of the one man that he had ever truly hated, High Priest Seto. Something glittering on the floor also caught his attention, it was the ring he had given Isis and it was now lying on the floor like a piece of trash. The two sights filled him with even more hate, bitterness and jealousy and all Marik could think was that he wanted Seto dead.  
  
Running from Isis' room Marik made his way as fast as he could from the palace to the stables. After quickly getting his horse ready Marik rode swiftly out of the Royal City and into the desert. Eyes that had once been soft and kind were cold and full of evil, which had consumed him once again. Not sense the age of twelve had this evil been alive in him, Isis had been there to subdue it, but now there was nothing to hold it back. Isis who was now so happy had no idea that it had been unleashed once more.  
  
The intense light flashed once more, Seto and Ariel found themselves back in the Pharaoh's room. With out even looking at Seto Ariel ran out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door's from the Pharaoh's room and the Sorceress room burst open as Tea and Ariel came running out followed by a confused looking Seto and a serious looking Yami.  
  
"Sharifa!"  
  
"Yes Lady Isis?"  
  
"I have an idea." Ariel paused for a moment to compose herself, "The banquet tomorrow or should I say today will be held in the larger throne room. You know the one. Well in there are weapons used for entertainment. So there will be no need to hide weapons in our rooms."  
  
"Okay I see you point Isis but how are we going to get our hands on the weapons? It is going to look strange if we all just start grabbing weapons." "Do you remember the fights we used to put on at parties and just for the fun of it?"  
  
"Yeah you, Nefertiti, Safiya and I used to do them all the time." Mai looked puzzled for a minute and then realized what Ariel was getting at. "I think I know what you are saying. We will put on our 'just for fun' fights and Nefertiti can give Yami the signal for the boys to come up. That way every one will be distracted and we will already have weapons in hand."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"That is a good plan Lady Isis but now we must get these boys back downstairs and you girls back to bed." Commented Sharifa  
  
"Alright. Sharifa and myself shall take the boys back down the rest of you go to bed."  
  
The girls headed back to their rooms when Ariel called Tea back  
  
"Nefertiti! I almost forgot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Illusion spell."  
  
Tea walked over to Ariel and they placed their left hands side by side. Ariel then placed her right hand over the rings and began to chant. Slowly the rings clouded over and became death like black.  
  
"That should do it. I will see you in the morning Nefertiti and remember we are suppose to still me under the spell or whatever they did to us."  
  
"I know but I swear if Bakura tries anything with me I am going to kill him no questions asked."  
  
"Fine with me." Ariel turned to the boys "You guys ready?"  
  
They simply nodded not really wanting to go back into that cell. Ariel and Sharifa walked down the hall towards the back staircase, which was hardly even used. After descending the stairs Mokuba left Seto's side and took Ariel's hand. Ariel smiled down at him as they continued on.  
  
Once down in the dungeon Ariel made a copy of the guard's keys and gave them to Yami then left to go pick out swords for them. Sharifa was making sure they were all back in the cell she noticed Seto was missing and it didn't take a genius to figure out where he had gone.  
  
Ariel stared at the large array of swords to choose from along with maybe a dagger or two. She was concentrating so hard on which sword might be the best and for whom that she never noticed Seto come in a lean against the doorframe.  
  
"I think the wooden sword would work best for the mutt considering he might hurt himself. Then again that just might be entertaining." Ariel turned to see Seto standing there with a smirk on his face  
  
"You need to be back in the cell. Sharifa is not going to be pleased with you."  
  
"Like I care. Anyways I came for an answer."  
  
"To what you never asked me a question?"  
  
"I want to know what the hell happened back in your room."  
  
"You know very well what happened."  
  
"What you think I believe all this past life crap? It is more then likely that we are in so twisted virtual game." "Look where we are Seto, we are in the past."  
  
"Where is your proof that this is the past and not virtual reality?"  
  
"You want proof? Fine I will give you proof."  
  
Ariel advanced on Seto who stood up straight still against the doorframe. In one swift motion Ariel drew a dagger from behind her back and slashed Seto right across the forearm. Seto cringed at the pain closing his eyes trying to make himself believe that Ariel had not just done that. If this was virtual reality then why did it hurt so much? Suddenly the pain began to subside and a bright light shone through his eyes. Seto opened his eyes to find that Ariel's right hand, which was over the cut, was producing the light. Slowly the cut healed leaving no scar and nothing more then a tingle.  
  
"Is that proof enough for you?"  
  
Seto could say nothing all he could do was stare  
  
"I would never have done that if I couldn't have fixed it."  
  
Ariel grabbed a few of the swords and walked out of the room, a dazed and shocked Seto following her.  
  
"Sharifa!"  
  
"In here Lady Isis!"  
  
Ariel walked into the cell and handed every one a sword including Mokuba  
  
"Lady Isis do you believe it wise to give a child a sword?"  
  
"Mokuba will be fine. It is time he learned to protect himself anyway."  
  
"I have a few instructions for the boys, you can wait outside if you like Lady Isis."  
  
"I think I will." Ariel walked out of the cell. Making sure Sharifa didn't see him Seto followed Ariel out.  
  
Ariel leaned against the cool stonewall and closed her eyes. It had been a very long day she had lost her soul and regained it all in one day. What could possibly be more tiring? She did want to know then answer she simply wanted to rest for a moment. Ariel didn't even move when she felt some one come very close to her.  
  
"I want an apology." Demanded Seto  
  
"Whatever." Ariel was not going to feel sorry for him "Well I am taking that apology either way." Seto had leaned even closer to whisper that in her ear  
  
Seto pulled back for a moment the moved closer one again. Ariel felt his lips brush her trying to pull her into a kiss, but Ariel had no intention of giving in right away. Seto pulled back and looked at her rather confused Ariel just looked him straight in the eye. So Seto tried once again this time his kiss was returned. Sadly the kiss didn't last as long as Seto had hopped because Sharifa had realized he was missing.  
  
"LORD SETO!"  
  
"You better go."  
  
"Yeah I guess I better." Seto walked into the cell then came back out for a moment "Nice apology." He was smirking again  
  
"No problem." Ariel returned the smirk  
  
Sharifa walked out of the cell and locked the door motioning for Ariel to follow her they headed back upstairs. Once upstairs Sharifa gave all the girls a small dose of the sleeping powder, just enough to ease them into a restful sleep so they would be wide awake in the morning. Lastly before heading to her room Sharifa lifted the sleeping spell on the guards.  
  
That night both Bakura and Marik had dreams. They dreamt about they day they had purposed to the ones they had loved and how they had been betrayed by those some loves. Both had sworn to find the ones they loved and make them theirs. They had also sworn to kill the ones who had stolen their loved ones away. Once they woke up both Marik and Bakura knew their dreams would become reality or at least they thought.  
  
(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was a lot of fun to write it. Then next chapter will get even more exciting as we come to the weddings and the battle for their freedom. I just hope I don't get writers block again. The one good thing about getting writers block is that a new story came to me, don't worry it won't get in the way of this one. But I got the idea from several different SetoxSerenity stories that I have read and the new Britney Spears song 'Toxic' so here is a summary so far please tell me what you think:  
  
Toxic by AlexiaBlack1: Serenity had just returned from three years in America in New York no less. Joey is happy to have his little sister back but Serenity is not the same 'little sister' she used to be, she has a new attitude. One thing that hasn't changed is Joey and Seto fights in fact they have become even worse. What will happen when Seto decides to bring Serenity into the middle of the fight? What will Joey do? More importantly what will Serenity do?  
  
Let me know what you think. Don't forget to review!!) 


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Five Weddings and a Wa...

(Hello!!!! And a long over due one at that. Okay I know it has been let me see *Looks at calendar and starts counting day* more then two months since I last updated. WAIT A MINUTE YOUR JOKING RIGHT!!!! *Looks at calendar again* Okay so it was not a mistake *See angry readers* *_* I HAVE A GOOD EXPLINATON!!!! So please listen before you yell, by the way I will be putting in earplugs after this. Okay so lets see I have had writes block, lots of Homework, hardly anytime at home, I have been sick, Had several test and then mid terms. Wow long list, so anyways I have good excesses!!! *Puts earplugs in ears as angry readers start to yell* I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! Okay well R&R PLEASE!!!!)  
  
Quick Thank yous:  
  
Kitsune-Yasha: Yeppie!!! Once again she likes it!!! *Dances around room* See you at school!!!  
  
ginnymaepotter: Glad you are still enjoy my story!!! Good luck with your new fic!!!  
  
CrissyKitty: Hello!!! Still reading cool!! HEY SETO PARTS ARE NEVER BORING HE IS MY FAV!!! *Hugs Seto* well anyways I don't think there is much humor in this chapter I think it is a little angsty. Oh well had to happen sometime. Hope you enjoy this chappie. TTYL!!!  
  
Kaz: I know you love Bakura and I am sorry but it had to be that way. Well here we go again!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Well here is the next chapter and thanks for not killing me. Oh and Marik gets it all right, did you really think he would get away with all this? Yeah right he wishes!!!  
  
Character's Egyptian Names  
Serenity = Safiya  
Joey = Tarik  
Tristan = Hondo  
Mai = Ma'at  
Gozaburo = Gahiji  
Pegasus = Runihura  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Five Weddings and a War  
  
Marik sat at the table of the smaller dinning room eating breakfast with Bakura. Both boys were very quite this morning both having a lot on their minds. Marik was glad that their plan had worked just like it was suppose to and that he would have his wish in a few short hours. Marik would have Isis, he would be Pharaoh and Yami and Seto would be dead. Marik didn't know which one his was happier about finally becoming Pharaoh or Isis becoming his.  
  
Bakura on the other hand relished in the thought of seeing Yami die, finally getting all the Millennium Items and of course Nefertiti would finally be his. Just a few more hours and she would be all his never to be seen in Yami's arms ever again. Bakura still did not like the idea of having to wait any longer to kill the former pharaoh, but no Marik wanted to defeat him in a duel and then kill him.  
  
"Are you sure we just can't kill them now? I mean either way you'll get the Puzzle, so why wait?"  
  
There was no answer from Marik he was staring blankly into space with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Marik?" Bakura tried again "Pharaoh Marik!" Still no answer "Hello Isis."  
  
"Huh? Isis is here?"  
  
Marik's answer was met by an amused laugh from Bakura  
  
"No but you were how should I say this? You were 'thinking'. It was rather amusing." Bakura laughed again  
  
"What's so funny about me thinking?"  
  
"By the look on your face you were thinking about something that normally Isis would kill you for thinking."  
  
"Yeah well I bet you were think the exact same thing about a certain Queen."  
  
"How could I not?" Bakura said with an evil smirk on his face  
  
The doors to the dinning room opened and Pegasus entered the room causing Marik to stiffen a little. Marik still remember what Pegasus had done to him last time.  
  
"Good morning boys." Pegasus said in a very excited tone  
  
"Runihura." Marik and Bakura were a little disturbed by his overly happy attitude  
  
"All the arrangements are taken care of."  
  
"Good." Was all Bakura said  
  
"You could sound a little more excited then that Lord Bakura." Commented Pegasus, "After all you get your woman."  
  
"Good point. What about you Pharaoh Marik?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is something the matter Pharaoh Marik? Are you feeling alright?" Asked Pegasus  
  
"He is just happy to be finally 'getting' the girl." Bakura said with one of his smug smirks  
  
"Yes my daughter shall make a lovely queen and Marik and her shall be happy." Obviously missing what Bakura was hinting at and the death glares Marik was throwing him. Pegasus seemingly in his own happy little world continued, "There is room for one more wedding. What about your sister Marik? Is she to be married?"  
  
"That might do her some good considering her love shall be dead tomorrow morning. But who to marry her to?"  
  
"What about Gahiji?"  
  
"No he is to old for her. Anyways just like you Runihura, Gahiji is still in love with his dead wife."  
  
"Then how about Jackson?" suggested Bakura  
  
"That's an idea. I mean the guy hasn't stopped looking at her since we were in the cave. Every chance he gets he stares at her." Marik laughed a little, "It is rather amusing to watch."  
  
"Excellent! Another wedding. I must go and inform the staff." Pegasus turned to leave the room  
  
"Not just yet Runihura."  
  
"Pharaoh Marik?"  
  
"We can't just marry off Jackson with out his knowledge, now can we?"  
  
"Of course not my Pharaoh."  
  
"Please go and find him Runihura and tell him to come to the throne room. I will be waiting for him there."  
  
"Right away Pharaoh Marik." Pegasus bowed and left the room  
  
"You are enjoying being Pharaoh way too much."  
  
"Yes power is a wonderful thing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upstairs servant ladies room in and out of rooms finding franticly as they tried to prepare the girls for their weddings, which was proving to be a difficult task indeed. Mai was constantly threatening the servants and Keith for that matter. She threw things across the room and constantly shouted that they would have to drag her to the alter. All in all it took her a good three hours to get ready, every one had been up since just after dawn.  
  
Ariel and Tea on the other hand were difficult in a different why. They wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for their wedding day; although inside they wanted to throw up. Adjustments were continuously being made to their wedding attire. Ariel and Tea were wearing the same outfits they had worn to the dinner only this time the dresses were white and silver.  
  
Serenity was doing her best 'I'm in distress some one help me act'. She was breaking down and crying every couple of minutes so her servants were frequently having to stop and console her before continuing with their work. Serenity would cry about how she didn't want to marry Duke but yet something made it seem like she loved him and how she really wanted to be with Tristan and so on and so forth. The servants called it pre-wedding stress, yeah right.  
  
Ariel and Tea barely had time to talk to each other in privet much less talk to the other girls. They didn't even attempt to communicate using their Items considering Pegasus was more then likely keeping a close eye on them just incase. On a day such as today nothing was life unwatched even the walls had eyes today so all they could do was hope that every one remembered what to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jackson walked towards the throne room like he was walking down death row. He couldn't figure out what Pharaoh Marik wanted with him and just thinking about it made he scared out of his wits. Over the past few days several members of the palace staff had disappeared and it was rumored to be Pharaoh Marik's doing. The rumor was any one who crossed him was put to death. Jackson was scared.  
  
The guards opened to doors to the throne room and Jackson walked in so scared he thought that he was going to pass out. He made his way to the throne where Marik was sitting and bowed. Marik motioned for him to come forward. Jackson walked forward and bowed when he reached the foot of the throne.  
  
"You summoned me my Pharaoh."  
  
"Yes. It has occurred to me that ever since we left the cave you have not taken your eyes of Ishizu whenever she is around. Is that so?"  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh." Jackson said with a forbidding feeling in his gut  
  
"I am sure you were unaware of this but Ishizu is my sister."  
  
Jackson let out a gasp, "I am sorry my Pharaoh I had no idea she was your sister please forgive me." Jackson was pleading  
  
"Well be that as it may I still must do something about this."  
  
"Please Pharaoh Marik I beg you spare my life. I will never look at her again." Jackson dropped to his knees and bowed.  
  
"Get off the floor and who said anything about killing you." Marik tried to stay serious but it was kind of hard considering how hilarious the whole thing was. Bakura on the other hand was laughing under his breath.  
  
"I beg you then my Pharaoh please tell me what it is that you are going to do."  
  
"Simply this, if you wish you have my permission to marry my sister."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jackson was shocked and confused  
  
"Let me spell it out for you. Would. You. Like. To. Marry. My. Sister. ?"  
  
"Yes." Was all Jackson could say  
  
"Very well. Then I suggest you get ready the wedding are to be held in about two hours."  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh and thank you."  
  
Jackson was so happy that he almost forgot to bow when he left. Marik was finally able to burst out laughing when the door closed. He laughed so hard that his side began to hurt.  
  
"Like I said before my Pharaoh you are having way too much fun." Bakura said once he had caught his breath.  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Nothing. So when do I get the Millennium Items?"  
  
"After tomorrow. Tomorrow I will perform the final ceremony then I will no long need the Items and you will be free to do what you wish with them."  
  
"Very well. I have waited this long what will another day or two do."  
  
"Well we might as well go and get ready."  
  
"Oh yeah. Do I really have to perform the wedding ceremonies? You know how much I hate this stuff."  
  
"Oh for the love of Ra Bakura! You know that only the High Priest can perform such high ranking weddings and you wanted to be the High Priest."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Whatever. I'll see you later. I must go inform Ishizu of her marriage."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Marik and Bakura left the throne room and went their separate ways Marik just hoped Ishizu wouldn't kill him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Ceremonial Courtyard had been slowly filling up since early morning as lords, ladies, dignitaries and other important people came to see the weddings. Most were there to save face and not start a war; however, there were a few that cared little either way. For most the idea of Yami no longer being Pharaoh brought great concern because there had been only peace in the land of Egypt since he had taken the throne. Now under this new rule anything could happen and that anything was exactly what they feared.  
  
It was now well after noon and the weddings were to take place at one. The girls were lead into the left Royal Viewing Balcony well the boys (not Yami and the others) were taken to the main Royal Viewing Balcony with Marik, Pegasus and Gozaburo. The brides and grooms were not to see each other face to face until their wedding it was considered bad luck. (Alexia: I have no idea if that was true.) The only two that were missing were Jackson and Ishizu. Jackson was waiting at the altar and Ishizu was waiting in the back with a frown permanently fixed on her face. No she hadn't killed Marik but she had been tempted to. But they had a plan and Ishizu trusted it would work so she was just going along with this whole 'game'.  
  
Ishizu's wedding went off without a hitch although she never smiled not even once. Every one in the audience could see how she stiffened when Jackson kissed her at the end of the ceremony and several of the women were crying for her. They all knew Ishizu was supposed to marry Lord Shadi who she had been in love with for years.  
  
Mai's wedding on the other hand was a little more difficult; she had to be escorted down the aisle by two guards. She stared daggers at Keith the whole way down and all the way through the ceremony. When it came to say 'I do' one of the guards had to place a dagger to her side to force her to say it. The guard continued to hold the dagger at Mai's side well Keith kissed her then escorted the two of them back down the aisle.  
  
The guest seemed to be growing wary of these weddings they all knew something was up but they couldn't put their fingers on whatever it was. They just pretended they were happy for the newly weds and left it at that.  
  
Now the most important weddings were to begin those of the High Priestess, former queen and the Sorceress. It was now time for Serenity to walk down the aisle fighting with the ring the whole time. The ring made her want to walk fast no run up to the altar and into Duke's arms, but another part of her held fast to her feeling for Tristan.  
  
When she did finally reach the altar time seemed to speed up and before she knew it the words 'I do' spilled out of her mouth; that tiny wrenched ring on her finger had forced them out. The ring was causing her heart to feel like it was going to burst with a mixture of many different emotions.  
  
Duke smiled down at his new wife and took her in his arms. He had waited for this day for so long he had never really believed that it would happen but it had. Duke thought that nothing could ruin this feeling of happiness that he had, how wrong he was. And now that the 'I do's' had been said there was just one thing left to do and that was to kiss his wife his Serenity.  
  
Serenity felt a mixture of anger and delight as her lips met Duke's; she thought how could she have ever hated this man and then her memories came back it was too much. There were too many feelings inside of her and the ring began to feed off of them trying to force her soul to brake. Her head began to spin and she felt like crying then something called out to her. It was more like a light from an object was calling to her telling her to hold on, but what it was she could not tell for the light was to bright.  
  
Finally she was able to see something it looked like a scale. It was a scale! And not just any scale but the Millennium Scale and holding it was a girl who looked just like Serenity. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with golden bands around her arms and wrist; even strands of her hair were wrapped with gold. The girl was Safiya Serenity's past life. The vision had given her the strength she need along with the memories of Joey, her friends and Tristan.  
  
Duke and Serenity walked down the aisle hand in hand looking like to two happiest people in the world. Once they disappeared through the doors Bakura announced that there was going to be a small break before the last two weddings. The guests got up and were all told that refreshments would be served in the side room.  
  
As the guests moved into the side room Bakura slipped out of the Ceremonial Courtyard and out into the courtyard's garden. Then among the trees hidden in the shadows was Marik.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan." Marik said coolly  
  
"Yes they are. Although I hate doing this wedding business."  
  
"Hey I have to marry you and Nefertiti so you get a break. Be grateful."  
  
"Like I said before I don't care whether or not we are married as long as she is mine."  
  
"She is yours the ring is on her finger. All we are doing now is making it legal."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"First we shall take over the past, then all of present Egypt then the world."  
  
"You do realize that sounded like a cheesy line out of some bad movie."  
  
"Since when did you watch movies?"  
  
"You try being stuck in Ryou's body."  
  
"I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Remember once this is all over and you have what you want I want all the items. Every last one."  
  
"And you shall have them. We made a deal remember?"  
  
"Yes, but you like myself are thief and thief's don't always keep the promises."  
  
"Good point. Then I guess you will just have to trust me."  
  
"Guess so, but I am not one to cross." "Do you threaten your Pharaoh?"  
  
"No it was merely a warning."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Marik." Bakura said warningly  
  
"Come on it is time to marry you."  
  
Marik and Bakura walked back into the Ceremonial Pavilion Marik standing where Bakura normal stood and Bakura standing in the groom's position. The guest's files back to their seats and waited for the last of the weddings to began.  
  
Music began to play and Tea walked through the doors and walked towards Bakura her face aglow from her smile. To everyone she looked like the perfect bride but this was not so because well she was walking down the aisle and well Marik married them she laughed at how blind Bakura was. He was so consumed with the thought that he had won that he failed to notice that she was acting.  
  
When Marik was finished Bakura kissed Tea and of course Tea kissed him back, but it was a mistake because just like with Serenity she had to fight her ring. Emotions began to take a hold of her almost to many for her to control they were trying to force her soul to brake once again. She could not let that happen but the ring was becoming harder and harder to fight.  
  
A faint light began to glow in front of her eyes or so she thought it did. Tea focused on the light trying to figure out what could be making it and to her surprise it was not coming from outside but from inside herself. There was some one standing in the middle of the light, who it was Tea couldn't tell but she was saying something. The woman was telling Tea to hold on and that it would be all right as long as she held on. Slowly the light subsided and revealed the woman to be Queen Nefertiti standing in a flowing white dress and smiling. Tea nodded to show she understood then opened her eyes.  
  
With renewed strength Tea pushed back the rings power and smiled at Bakura. Together they walked down the aisle hand in hand smiling at each other and Tea once again laughing inside.  
  
Bakura made a full circle and switched places once again with Marik. The music started again and the guest sighed they were tired of all this and just thankful that this was the last wedding of the day. The afternoon was ending and the sun was setting most people would have considered this a very romantic setting for a wedding now no one cared. Like Tea, Ariel walked down the aisle with Pegasus laughing to herself while she smiled her beautiful smile at Marik. Marik thought that she looked radiant as she walked towards him the evening breeze blowing through her hair. Neither Marik nor Pegasus could sense that she was faking it and Pegasus hadn't even bothered to try and read her mind today.  
  
Pegasus placed Ariel's hand in Marik's hand and nodded his approval the walked back to his seat. Bakura began the ceremony for what seemed like the billionth time that day and he was rather board of it. Finally he was done and Marik could kiss Ariel and he could leave.  
  
Marik pulled Ariel close and kissed her at once the same thing begin to happen to Ariel that had happened to Serenity and Tea. Emotions began to take a hold of her almost to many for her to control they were trying to force her soul to brake once again. She could not let that happen but the ring was becoming harder and harder to fight.  
  
A faint light began to glow in front of her eyes or so she thought it did. Ariel focused on the light trying to figure out what could be making it and to her surprise it was not coming from outside but from inside herself. There was some one standing in the middle of the light, who it was Ariel couldn't tell but she was saying something. The woman was telling Ariel to hold on and that it would be all right as long as she held on. Slowly the light subsided and revealed the woman to be the Sorceress Isis standing in a flowing white dress and smiling. Ariel nodded to show she understood then opened her eyes.  
  
"I now present to you Pharaoh Marik and his new queen, Queen Isis." Announced Bakura  
  
All the wedding guest stood up and clapped some cheered mostly they were just happy that it was over and done with. Marik allowed the guest to clap for a few seconds then held up his hand for silence.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for attending these weddings today and I am sure some of you are rather tired from the long day. However, I hope you will all join us for the celebration banquet and of course entertainment."  
  
There were several nodes of approval from the guest.  
  
"It will be held in the Reception Hall, so if you will please follow us." Ariel added in a sweet voice.  
  
Ariel and Marik walked arm and arm back down the aisle and made their way to the Reception Hall where the others were waiting for them. The guests filed out of the Ceremonial Pavilion and followed the two to the Hall.  
  
Once in the Hall the guest settled onto lavish pillows around table that were placed around the perimeter of the Hall. Marik and Ariel made their way to the thrones where the others sat on pillows around them. Once Marik was settled he clapped his hands twice and doors on either end of the Hall opened. Through one door came dancers dressed in beautiful clothing, through the other waiters carrying tray after tray of delicious foods. The guest talked amongst themselves well they ate and watched the dancers. Tea and Ariel on the other hand were waiting for the right moment to ask Marik if they could show off their fighting moves.  
  
The food lasted for a good hour or more and the girls were getting worried that they might not get a chance to put their plan into action. But as the food slowly disappeared they realized that Marik seemed to have nothing else planned for the rest of the evening and the guest were beginning to get restless once again.  
  
"Runihura didn't you plan anything else for the evening?"  
  
"Well we do have the flame dancers my Pharaoh."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No my Pharaoh I am sorry. I could not get anything else together in time."  
  
"Damn. Then what are we going to do?"  
  
Ariel saw that this was the perfect opportunely  
  
"Marik might I suggest something?"  
  
"What would you like to suggest?"  
  
"I know of something that will keep our guest entertained."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"If myself and the girls show of our skills with swords and sai." (Alexia: If you don't know what Sai are all I can say is think of what Eve used in 'The Mummy Returns' during her flashback in the hot air balloon thingy and towards the end of the movie.)  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Alright then go and get ready."  
  
Ariel smiled and nodded to the other girls then got up to leave. The rest of the Hall stood up when they saw their Queen get up. The girls begun to walk down from the thrones to the door when Marik stopped Ariel. Marik smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then let her go.  
  
As they walked out of the hall Ariel let out a sigh of relief for a second she had thought that Marik had found them out. Once in their rooms Tea contacted Yami.  
  
/Yami are you there?/  
  
//Yes Nefertiti I'm here. Are you alright?//  
  
/Yes I'm fine./  
  
//Good because I was afraid the ring had gotten full control of you again. Hondo, Seto and myself could feel the three of you fighting off the effects of the rings.//  
  
/It was hard but we got through it./  
  
//That is good to hear. So what is the update?//  
  
/Well we are in our rooms changing for our fights. So I would say give us about 10 minutes then come up./  
  
//Alright.//  
  
/I'd better go now./  
  
//Don't worry Nefertiti I will get that ring off your finger even if it kills me.//  
  
/I know. See you in a bit./  
  
//Bye//  
  
With that Tea broke the connection and headed out into the hall to meet the others. They were all dressed in similar outfits golden bikini style halter- tops and bottoms with short golden wraps around their waists (Alexia: Think of what Ariel was wearing in chapter 9). There were golden bands around their arms. They all nodded to each other and went back downstairs.  
  
Back in the dungeon the boys were making sure their swords were fastened tightly around their waist. Joey looked through the bars to see if the guards were distracted and gave Yami the thumbs up indicating it was safe to unlock the cell door. Yami quietly placed the key in the lock and slowly turned the key. Thankfully the door opened without so much as a sound.  
  
They boys quietly walked out of the cell and snuck up on the unsuspecting guards. Yami and Seto were the closes to the two guard so using the back of their swords they hit the guards on their heads knocking them unconscious. Joey and Tristan then hauled the guards into the cell and locked the door. With that they left the dungeon.  
  
The girls walked back into the Reception Hall and everyone stood up when Ariel entered the room, which greatly annoyed her. Ariel walked back up to the throne to talk with Marik.  
  
"Nefertiti and I would like to be the first ones to fight." "As you wish."  
  
"Thank you my Pharaoh." Ariel bowed  
  
"You are my wife don't call me that."  
  
"Alright." Ariel smiled sweetly and walked down the stairs, "We shall each use Sai."  
  
A guard handed both Ariel and Tea a pair of Sai and they took the positions on the either of the fighting area. Tea and Ariel each twirled their Sai and stood in the ready position. Marik clapped his hands and the fight began. The sound of their Sai clashing rang through the hall, but was interrupted by another sound from outside the hall.  
  
There was the sound of people yelling in anger and from pain not to mention the sound of swords clashing. Marik stood up as the guards went to the door and the girls stopped fighting. Before the guards could even reach the doors they were flung open and Yami and Seto walked in followed by the others.  
  
The guards stopped dead in their tracks looking back and fourth between Marik and Yami. The one who claimed to be the new Pharaoh and the one who was suppose to be the Pharaoh.  
  
"Marik step down!" Yami yelled  
  
"Face it Yami I am the Pharaoh and I do not take orders from you."  
  
"I said step down and this won't go any further."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Guards detain that man."  
  
"Let us deal with them my Pharaoh." Said Nefertiti  
  
Marik looked at Bakura, Bakura nodded.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Tea and Ariel advanced on Yami and Seto who stood their ground but did not raise their swords. The girls looked like they were going to kill the two boys. When they reached Yami and Seto they placed their Sai to their necks.  
  
"So you think you can just come in here ruin our wedding party and demand things. You are nothing." Tea said harshly "You two are nothing but liars!" Said Ariel pressing her Sai against Seto's throat  
  
"Marik release her now!" Yelled Seto  
  
"Isis show him what you think of him." Commanded Marik  
  
"Oh I will."  
  
"They will regret ever crossing us." Added Tea  
  
Bakura and Marik smiled at their comments and sat back down waiting to see what was going to happen next. They were expecting bloodshed but that was not what they got. Ariel and Tea removed their Sai away from their throats and into a striking position and moved to strike. But instead they dropped the Sai and Marik and Bakura watched in shock as Seto and Yami grabbed Ariel and Tea and kissed them.  
  
"LET GO OF THEM NOW!!!!" Marik was a little pissed  
  
"Shut your mouth Marik!"  
  
"Isis!?!" Marik was shocked "What is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are supposed to be under the rings spell and your not. This can't be possible the ring is still black."  
  
"Oh you mean this." Ariel held up her ring and so did Tea "Ring's of Possession reveal your truth."  
  
There was a small flash of light and the rings were reveal to be only blood red not black.  
  
"Marik how is this possible!?!" Bakura asked in an angry voice  
  
"I-I have no idea."  
  
"You forget Marik I am a sorceress and I am the owner on the Millennium Necklace. I saw a vision of you two making these rings for your future plans so we created a counter spell. The spell could not remove the ring from the hand of the one it was placed on but it could release them from its spell and revive their true soul. So you see your plan failed."  
  
"You will never be pharaoh Marik." Add Tea "Now step down."  
  
"No I will not step down and we will not let you go with out a fight. Guards get them. Kill the men but don't harm the girls!"  
  
The war had begun; the guard raced towards them and the pulled their weapons into a ready position. By this time Joey, Tristan, Shadi and Mokuba had joined Yami and Seto. As the guards got closer they charged weapons clashing and guards falling.  
  
Serenity who had been watching up until this point decided she would no longer be a bystander. She went to grab her sword and join the fight but Duke grabbed her firmly around the waist.  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
Serenity was able to move just enough so she elbowed him with all the strength she could muster in the stomach. Duke released her and bent over trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. In the mean time Serenity grabbed her sword and joined in the fight. Tristan who was trying to fight off two guards at once was surprised when one of them fell over and standing behind him was Serenity.  
  
"Safiya what? How did you? Wow!" was all Tristan could say  
  
"Never mind just keep moving." Serenity was panting she was out of breath and her face was pale and it was not from fighting  
  
"Safiya are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine. It's just that if I attack Duke the ring cause me a great deal of pain." She saw the look on Tristan's face "But it is gone now. Don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Guards were coming from all directions now and wedding guest we screaming and running from then room. Through all this Joey was looking franticly around for Mai. He knew Serenity was safe with Tristan, well as safe as you can be in a battle that is. Finally he spotted Mai on the far side of the room beating the crap out of Keith. He smiled as he saw this but not for long for another guard was attacking him.  
  
Yami battled guard after guard as he made his way towards Marik. Even though he wanted to kill Bakura for even looking at Tea he knew that he must deal with Marik first. Shadi who knew the Pharaoh must take on Marik was holding off Bakura with a battle of the Items, which he was winning.  
  
Tea and Ariel were fighting off several guards and their movements looked like a graceful yet deadly dance. Seto watched for a moment as Ariel spun around sai in hand and struck a guard. She was so graceful even when she was in battle. Seto would have continued to watch her except for the fact that Mokuba had screamed. Somehow Gozaburo had managed to get Mokuba backed up against a wall sword to his throat. Seto remember what Ariel had told him he must do and the fact that Mokuba was in danger attacked Gozaburo. Seto grabbed Gozaburo by the shoulders and threw him backwards. Before he could get up Seto moved quickly placing the tip of his sword to Gozaburo's bare chest right over his heart.  
  
"How dare you attack Mokuba like that." His voice fierce and cold  
  
"You played right into my hand Seto. I knew you would come running the minute you beloved brother was in danger." He was laughing  
  
"I am going to enjoy killing you for what you did to us."  
  
Seto raised his sword but he wasn't fast enough, Gozaburo swung one leg and tripped Seto. Seto landed hard on his back and in seconds Gozaburo was on his feet sword coming down. Seto closed his eyes happy that he had gotten to see Ariel one last time and that Mokuba would be taken care of.  
  
Seto waited for the final blow but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Ariel kneeling over him sai crossed blocking Gozaburo's blow. Using her sai she threw his sword forward causing him to lose his balance. Using that to her advantage Ariel kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Gozaburo found himself on the floor once again Seto over him bring his sword down for the final blow. Gozaburo rolled out of the way but Seto struck again and again Gozaburo barely rolled out of the way. This game was getting tiring he had to find a way to stop it. He saw his chance. If he quickly rolled out of the way and got up just as fast he would be able to fight Seto. He did so except when Gozaburo got up instead of grabbing his sword he grabbed Ariel. Pulling the dagger from it hold around his waist he placed it to her neck.  
  
"Drop the sword of the girl dies."  
  
Seto stopped dead in his tracks but then he saw Ariel smile  
  
"I said drop the sword!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do as I say or she dies."  
  
"You won't kill her because if you do Marik will be angry with you and not to mention this is Isis we are talking about."  
  
With that Ariel pulled her leg back and kicked him and boy did it hurt him.  
  
"Well you did warn him. Now take care of him." "So I just stab him."  
  
"NO! Say the incantation that is the only way to get rid of him."  
  
"What incantation?"  
  
"Just stop thinking and look inside yourself and you'll remember."  
  
Seto did what she said and with in a moment of doing so words he didn't even know began to come from his mouth. They came from somewhere deep inside and at that moment Seto truly began to believe in what Yami, Ishizu and Ariel had been telling him at past lives and Millennium Items having powers.  
  
As Seto said the incantation Ariel shielded Mokuba from seeing what was happening. Gozaburo's whole body seized up with pain and he screamed his face turning deathly white. He began to grow older and older by the second until he began to turn into a corpse. (Alexia: Okay so if you want a better picture of what he looks like go and watch Indian Jones and the Last Crusade, at least I believe that it what it is called. Well anyway it is the part where the evil guy drinks from the wrong cup.)  
  
Seto opened his eyes and looked at the spot where Gozaburo had been laying, he was gone. The only remnant of him ever being there was his dagger that laying in a pile of ash on the hard stone floor.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I have no idea." He just kept looking at the pile of ashes  
  
"Come on lets go!" Ariel grabbed his arm and dragged a very dazed Seto in the other direction. Mokuba fallowed quietly.  
  
Yami meanwhile had been battling Marik, first with weapons then hand to hand and now they were onto a battle of the items. No one could really tell who was winning because it kept changing once second Yami would be winning and then next it would be Marik then it would change again. The battle was also extremely intense sweat beads were forming on their foreheads and they were both beginning to tremble.  
  
"Ready to give up Yami?"  
  
"Never! I will never allow you to win."  
  
"Well then I will just have to kill you!"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
With that they were off again and of course Shadi and Bakura were still going at it. Theirs was coming to an end and it looked like Shadi would be the winner.  
  
The guards were beginning to lessen as they were either killed injured or ran away and some simply did not come. Ariel looked around now for the one person who had been hiding since the beginning and that was Pegasus. She finally saw him peeking out of a room adjacent to the Reception Hall. He was in the smaller throne room. Ariel walked the long way around and Seto spotted her.  
  
"Where does she think she is going?" Then he saw Pegasus "I get it now. Well all I can say for him is good luck because she is pissed." "What's that big brother?"  
  
"Nothing Mokuba."  
  
Pegasus closed the door again but it would not close. He looked down and saw that some sort of weapon had been place between the two doors.  
  
"Hiding are we?" It was the voice of his daughter  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving you what you deserve."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Ariel hit Pegasus over the head and began to drag him out of the room when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was the Millennium Scale, Serenity's Item, sitting on a table on the right side of the thrones.  
  
"Hey Safiya!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"There is something in this room that belongs to you!"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Your Item!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Serenity ran to the room where Ariel was.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Seeing Pegasus on the floor  
  
"Just knocked him out."  
  
"Good job. Now where is it?"  
  
"Over there." Ariel pointed to a table  
  
Serenity went over to the table and gently picked up the Millennium Scale. The minute her hand touched it a soft glow began to fill the room and steadily grew brighter. Then wind began to swirl around her and it seemed to becoming from below instead of above. Serenity felt herself merge with something or more like some one.  
  
Once it was all over Serenity somehow felt whole like a part of her had been missing and she had just found it. Ariel was amazed at how different and yet not so different Serenity looked. She was more herself now in away then before.  
  
There wasn't much time to enjoy her newfound tranquility because at the precise moment something shook the palace with a grate force. Serenity and Ariel ran out of the room to find out what had happened.  
  
The Shadow games between Shadi and Bakura, Marik and Yami had gotten out of control. They were giving off so much energy that it was shaking the room. The Hall roof was beginning to crumble and fall. Every one had to doge pieces of the heavy ceiling that were now coming down in huge blocks.  
  
"Guys we gotta get out of here!" Yelled Joey  
  
But no one heard because just as he was yelling out the warning the energy from the games finally blew sending a great deal of force through the Hall sending everyone flying backward.  
  
Serenity and Ariel were sent flying back into the other room while the door collapsed from the blast. Tea was flung backwards knocking into a pillar Bakura landing next to her, Marik on the other side. Duke had gotten trapped between the floor and a pillar that had fallen over, it had landed on his leg but there was enough of a gap that it didn't break it. Every one else had been on the other side of the blast and were thrown outside of the building. Pegasus had been awakened by the blast and some how managed to stagger out of the Hall where he was captured by Tristan.  
  
The dust from the blast settled and the gang began to look around only then realizing that Tea, Serenity and Ariel were missing. They looked all over the areas they thought they could have landed but they weren't there. There were only guard some died, some alive, some injured and some dazed but no sign of the girls, they feared the worst.  
  
Ariel sat up her head hurt a bit and she felt a bit dazed as she sat up. Looking around she didn't see much except for a bunch of fallen stones and a caved in door. The she felt something move on her leg, looking down she saw Serenity lying across her legs with a cut across her forehead. Serenity's eyes fluttered open and she placed her hand to her head as she sat up.  
  
"You better be careful your head is bleeding."  
  
"Yeah well so is your right forearm."  
  
Ariel turned her head and looked at her arm and sure enough there was a good size cut on it.  
  
"Well there is nothing I can do about it right now."  
  
Ariel and Serenity both stood up and surveyed the damage. The door had collapsed in on them and was blocked by even more stones on both sides. The room was threatening to come down around them; their only way out was through the door.  
  
"Do you think you can use your powers to help me get us out of here?" Ariel asked Serenity  
  
"I don't know but I can try."  
  
"Alright. Just concentrate on the rocks and moving them out of our way."  
  
Ariel and Serenity both placed all their concentration on the rocks and slowly they began to shift. With a lot of effort and concentration the girls managed to make a space small enough for them to crawl through. On the other side of the doorway pretty much everything had been destroyed so the girls looked around to see if anyone had survived.  
  
Sure enough at the far end of the Hall they found Tea just waking up with Bakura and Marik on either side of her. Bakura was knocked out for good and was barely breathing while Marik was just coming around as well.  
  
Serenity helped Tea to her feet while Ariel looked around, not seeing anyone else she went back over to Tea. A moan of pain stopped her in her tracks; it was coming from behind one of the collapsed pillars. Ariel walked around to the other side of the pillar and saw Duke lying on his back his right leg caught between the pillar and the floor. With a little bit of power from her Item Ariel was able to lift the pillar just enough so that Duke could move his leg. Ariel allowed Duke to place one arm around her for support as she helped him hobble over to where the others were where he passed out once again.  
  
"So how are we going to get them all out of here?" Asked Serenity  
  
"Well we can use our Item's powers a levitate them out. What do you think Nefertiti?"  
  
"I don't see any other way all though it will drain us of a considerable amount of strength."  
  
"Well we can't just leave them here."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Isis!" exclaimed Tea  
  
"Fine we'll get them out as well."  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
Marik had woken up and seemed to be in a crazed state, his eyes glazed over and a crazy look on his face. He slowly advanced on the girls turning his Rod into it dagger form. He charged at the girls pushing Ariel and Tea aside and going for Serenity. He seized her around the neck and placed the dagger to her throat. Ariel did the only thing she could think of she grabbed a dagger that lay next to her on the ground quickly moved into a different position and threw it.  
  
The dagger hit Marik somewhere in the left shoulder causing him to drop both the Rod and Serenity. Ariel ran over to Marik and pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and as she had feared Marik began to bleed and badly. Quickly looking around she found a banner lying on the ground and tore a strip of and tied it around the wound.  
  
"That will have to do. We better get out of him." No sooner had she said that then the Hall began to shake and collapse around them.  
  
The gang outside of the hall could do nothing but back away as dust, sand and rock flew everywhere. Mokuba gripped Seto's skirt and cried into it (Alexia: Remember the guys wore those skirts in Egypt). Tristan was holding the half crazed Joey back well Mai and Ishizu held each other cry. Shadi turned his head away and Yami fell to his knees, Seto did move a muscle he just stood there staring at the falling building. The girls were gone.  
  
Mokuba was the first to notice a bluish white light coming from inside the cloud of dust. He tugged at Seto's skirt and pointed it out to him.  
  
"Hey Seto what is that?"  
  
"Probably nothing."  
  
Yami looked up at what Mokuba was pointing to  
  
"Shadi is that? Could that be?"  
  
Shadi looked at the strange light "It's not possible." Shadi looked stunned "Their alive!"  
  
Out of the cloud of dust and sand came the bluish-white light, which turned out to be a bubble with figures inside. As the bubble got closer they saw that there were six figures inside, three walking and tree hovering in mid air. Closer still they recognized the three walking figures as Tea, Ariel and Serenity. Ariel was holding the Rod in her right hand and they all had their hands up as if supporting something.  
  
Once they reached the group the girls let the bubble fade and laid the three other figures gently on the ground. There faces were deathly pale and their skin was soaked with sweat and their eyes glazed over.  
  
"Well we mad it out." Said Serenity with a weak smile  
  
"Yeah we did." Agreed Tea  
  
"Ishizu I am sorry about Marik, but he tried to kill Safiya. He is still alive I..."  
  
Ariel never finished her sentence for all at once the last of the girl's strength left their bodies and they began to tremble. Slowly their bodies swayed and the collapsed onto the sand. Tristan, Joey, Yami and Seto ran over and picked up the girls who were limp in their arms.  
  
"Safiya wake up!"  
  
Joey shook Serenity but she did not stir her body lay lifeless in his arms. In fact neither Tea nor Ariel woke up when Seto and Yami tried the same thing. The three girls lay lifeless in there loved ones arms.  
  
(Okay there you go the 14th chapter done and up! I hoped you liked it. Well I beat my last record of 20 pages on Word b/c this one is 22 pages. WOW! I can't believe it!!! Well there is not much to say except Please review!!) 


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Judgment of the Dying S...

(Hello!! Okay yeah I know I took a long time to get this chapter up too, but hey I do have a life!!! In fact I was working on my school's Spring Production 'Bye Bye Birdie' which consumed most, if not all of my time. So yeah. Anyways I shortened this chapter so you guys would have something to read and not think I gave up on it. Well enjoy and no throwing things at the author! R&R PLEASE!!!)  
  
Quick Thank You's  
  
Kistune-Yasha: Hey, Hey!!! Glad you like it and that you are still reading it!!! Hurry up with your reviews though!!! JK!!! Anyways see you at school and keep up the good work on your story!!!!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Yippee I have two readers, well at least reviewers!! Thanks for the great complements and I am happy you liked the weddings and battle scenes; they were a challenge to write. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!! Later

To all other readers who chose not to review: Thank you  
  
Disclaimer: (Alexia: I forgot it last time. Oops) Simply this: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
Character's Egyptian Names  
Serenity = Safiya  
Joey = Tarik  
Tristan = Hondo  
Mai = Ma'at  
Gozaburo = Gahiji  
Pegasus = Runihura  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Judgment of the Dying Soul  
  
As the dust settled the full moon high in the sky, which gave off the only light, reveled the damage of the night's battle. Almost the whole west side of the Palace was destroyed and there were bodies everywhere. Bodies of wedding guest, guards and servants lying dead or injured amongst the rubble, yet the real damage lay just beyond that of the Palace.  
  
The Pharaoh Yami was kneeling in the sand clinging to Tea as silent tears streamed down his face. Occasionally he looked at Tea's face hoping beyond hope that she would be smiling up at him telling him that everything would be okay. But it was not to be, for she was gone. Her face held none of its rosy color or laughter that Yami had come to love. So Yami did the only thing he could do, he held her close to him and cried.  
  
A few feet away from Yami Joey sat rocking back and fourth in the sand cradling his baby sister in his arms while Mai tried in vain to comfort Tristan. However she could offer him no comfort, for she found none herself. The most Mai could do was hold him in her arms and cry with him. This is just too much, Mai thought. How could anyone allow this to happen? To take Joey's baby sister, Tristan's girlfriend and three of Mai's best friends it was just not fair! Nothing it seemed could comfort them. Never again would Serenity's musical laughter fill their ears or her sparkling smile light up the room, she was gone.  
  
Shadi stood completely still eyes closed as if willing himself not to cry while Ishizu held a trembling Mokuba in her arms because Seto was in no position to comfort him. Seto in fact was not even moving he simply sat as if made of stone with Ariel lying in his arms face pale with death. No tears ran down Seto's face, his eyes held no emotion they were completely empty.  
  
Ishizu looked at the sight that lay in front of her then at Shadi and sighed she knew what had to be done. They needed to perform the ceremony to remove the Items from the dead and it was not going to be easy.  
  
"Shadi it is time."  
  
Shadi did not move  
  
"Shadi I know it is hard but we must do it."  
  
Shadi's eyes slowly opened meeting Ishizu's  
  
"There is no need to perform the ceremony."  
  
"What are you talking about? Shadi they are dead."  
  
"They are not dead."  
  
"But there is no life left in them."  
  
"Only a tiny portion of their life remains in them. Sustained only by what power is left in each of their Items. This power is enough to keep them on the boarder between life and death." Shadi paused then continued, "Basically in the Shadow Realm"  
  
"I don't understand all their energy was completely drained. How are they able to stay on the boarder?"  
  
"Look at Isis' right hand."  
  
Ishizu started in amazement at the object in Ariel's hand "The Rod?"  
  
"Yes, the Rod gave them extra power. All three unknowingly drew upon the powers of the Rod and that is what saved their lives."  
  
"So what do we do to bring them back?"  
  
"Use the powers of at least three other Items to bring their souls completely back into life. For this I will need the help of the Pharaoh and the High Priest."  
  
Ishizu nodded and looked down at Mokuba  
  
"Mokuba?" Mokuba lifted his head up, "I need you to listen carefully to what I am about to say, alright?" Mokuba nodded, "Isis is not dead, well not yet anyway. There is still a chance that we can save her and to do that we need your help." Mokuba nodded again, "I need you to get Seto's attention for me. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes." A small smile forming on his face, "Will Isis live?"  
  
"More then likely, yes."  
  
Mokuba quickly got up and ran over to where Seto was and waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Seto! Seto! Isis is alive, but she needs your help!"  
  
There was no response, Seto didn't even look at Mokuba he looked passed him.  
  
"Ishizu he's not responding!"  
  
Ishizu ran over and knelt down in front of Seto and looked into his eyes  
  
"Oh no." Ishizu said covering her mouth "Shadi! He's fading!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Shadi joined Ishizu and looked into Seto's eyes as well (Alexia: I know it sounds really weird.)  
  
"He kept so much emotion locked inside that this pushed him over the edge. Do you think you can bring him back?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but either way I have to try or they will die." Shadi sighed, "Mokuba please place the Rod in Seto's right hand."  
  
Mokuba did as he was told then moved back as did Ishizu. Shadi placed his Millennium Key to Seto's heart and closed his eyes. Both the Key and the Rod emitted a faint glow, but nothing else happened. A few seconds later they saw Shadi's mouth begin to move but no words came out.  
  
Ishizu and Mokuba waited for what seemed like hours before anything else happened and what did happen next was astonishing. As they waited Mokuba caught a glimpse of something shinning on Seto's face. When he looked closer Mokuba realized that there were tears coming from Seto's eyes.  
  
Tears? How could his big brother be crying? Seto hadn't cried in years, but yet here he was crying. The tears begin to flow even more only to be blinked away as Seto finally came too. Shadi too opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he placed the Key back around his neck.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Asked Seto in a hushed voice  
  
"First give Isis to Ishizu then follow me."  
  
Seto did so without question causing Ishizu to raise her eyebrow.  
  
"Shadi did you put him in a trance?" Shadi did not answer  
  
Whatever Shadi had done to Seto had certainly changed him. But if Shadi did indeed have him in a trance it would not be surprising.  
  
Shadi walked over to Yami and bowed as he approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"My Pharaoh she is not dead."  
  
"But she is pale and does not breath."  
  
"That is because she is trapped on the boarder between life and death. Held there only by whatever power remains in her Item, but we can bring her and the others back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By using the power of our Items. But we must first bring the High Priestess back. She has not had her Item long and is slipping quickly into death quickly."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Yami laid Tea's head on his lap and unhooked the clasp of his cap. It was torn and a little dirty from being in the dungeon but it was better then having Tea lay in the sand. Yami spread his cap out on the ground and placed Tea on it.  
  
"Let's bring back Tarik's sister."  
  
The three walked over to Joey and Yami placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't understand Yami, how could this have happened?"  
  
"Tarik we can bring her back." Joey looked at Yami with doubting eyes  
  
"The Pharaoh speaks the truth, but we must act fast." Shadi turned to Seto "High Priest please come here." Once Seto joined them Shadi continued, "Now simply place one of your hands over Safiya, tap into your Item's power and concentrate on her life force."  
  
Nothing happened for a few minutes but slowly the glow from the three Item's transferred into Serenity bring her soul back into her body and away from death. Slowly the color began to come back into her cheeks and lips. A few seconds later Serenity gasped for breath and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Oh my god! Safiya! Your-your alive!"  
  
"Wha-what happened?" Serenity asked her voice so soft they barely heard her, "I remember everything going black and then there was this light and I tried to go towards it but I couldn't move." Serenity tried to sit up but gasped at the pain and had to lie back down  
  
"Don't try to get up sis."  
  
"My head hurts really bad." Serenity saw Shadi standing over her, "Shadi what happened? Why do I feel so weak?"  
  
"I will explain that later. Now you must sleep."  
  
"But..."  
  
Shadi placed his hand on her forehead and she fell asleep.  
  
"She will be fine. Now we must attend to the others."  
  
"Wait Shadi! What is this around her neck?" Asked Tristan pointing to the tine golden chain that hung from Serenity's neck with a small golden charm on it.  
  
"That, Hondo, is her Item. If you look close enough that little charm is the Scale." Seeing Tristan's confused look, "It may be small now but it will grow to its normal size when Safiya needs it." Shadi motioned to the others. "We must help Queen Nefertiti now."  
  
They repeated the same possess with Tea and she too awoke with a gasp for breath and eyes fluttering open with the same glazed and confused look. Yami hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yami?" Tea's voice was weak as well  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it over?"  
  
"Yes it is over."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Shadi will explain everything later, but you need to rest."  
  
Tea nodded and closed her eyes. Yami nodded to Shadi who placed his hand on her forehead. A look a peace came over Tea, she was asleep. Finally they moved to Ariel, Seto took her from Ishizu. The glow from all the Items last briefly and Ariel woke up dazed, confused and with a headache just like Tea and Serenity.  
  
"Isis!" Mokuba unable to contain his excitement run up and hugged Ariel while knocking both Ariel and Seto to the ground. Ariel gasped as pain shot through her body Mokuba realizing what had happened jumped back, "I-I'm sorry Isis."  
  
"That's okay Mokuba." She gave him a weak smile then looked at Seto, "Have you been crying?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure." Ariel smiled then tried to get up  
  
"Lady Isis please don't!" exclaimed Shadi  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You almost died once I will not have you actually die because you were too stubborn to let some one help you." Seto pulled Ariel back into his arms trying not to hurt her  
  
"Would you let me go! I can walk on my own thank you very much!" But she could barely talk  
  
"No. Now you need to rest. Would you make her sleep before she hurts herself even more."  
  
Shadi placed his hand on Ariel's forehead and she quieted right away.  
  
"I wonder who's more stubborn you or her." Asked Joey  
  
"Shut you mouth mutt!"  
  
"Nice to see everything is back to normal." Said Mai  
  
"We'd better get these girls into bed." Said Tristan who was carrying Serenity  
  
"Myself, Seto and Hondo will take the girls to their rooms then help with the search for survivors. Once we finish looking for survivors I will meet with Shadi, Seto and Hondo in the smaller throne room. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh." Everyone answered  
  
"Shadi have any and all survivors taken to the Healing Room even Marik, Bakura, Duke, Keith and Jackson if they are still alive. As for Runihura take him to the dungeon, but see that he is treated properly." Seeing the looks from the others Yami added, "I will not sink down to their level of cruelty."  
  
With that the three walked off towards the eastside of the Palace where the rooms were then returned to help the rest look for any survivors.  
  
It took about an hour, but with the help of the guards they found all the survivors including Keith and Jackson who were both found unconscious under rubble. Surprisingly they had no major internal injures.  
  
Yami called Shadi, Seto and Tristan to the throne room to speak with them about the girls.  
  
"Shadi what information can you give us?" Ask Yami  
  
"My Pharaoh, I can not give you anything to help you have a restful nights sleep as I have the others. You can sleep but you must be able to wake up. The girls will sleep through the rest of the night and well into the morning, but they will have nightmares that seem far too real as their strength returns. I know not why this happens, but it is my belief that having been temporally trapped in the Shadow Realm might be what causes these dreams."  
  
"So then what must we do?" Asked Yami  
  
"You may awaken to screaming, crying and trashing maybe even sleepwalking. Your jobs are to calm them down and keep them calm whatever way you can. That way they risk no further harm to themselves. Understand?"  
  
"Yes." The three replied  
  
Seto entered Isis' room where Ariel was sound asleep in her bed. The maids had changed her out of her battle worn cloths and into a white nightgown while he had been gone. For the moment she slept peacefully, but how long would it last?  
  
Mokuba slept on a pile of lavish pillows on the other end of the room where the sitting area was. Seto walked over and selected one of the larger pillows that Mokuba had not spread himself out on and placed it by Ariel's bed and went to sleep.  
  
Yami entered Tea's room as quietly as he could. Tea lay sleeping in her bed the moonlight lighting her face revealing a slight smile. Yami smiled  
  
"At least her dreams are peaceful for the moment." Yami looked around, "Now where to sleep?"  
  
Yami spotted a pile of lavish pillows on the far side of the room. He decided, just like Seto, to arrange a few of them beside Tea's bed that way he would be close by if anything happened.  
  
After arranging a few pillows next to Tea's bed, Yami went over to a chest at the end of the bed and pulled out a light blanket, which was more like a sheet. Yami had just settled down onto the pillows when Tea began to mumble. Yami jumped up then felt stupid, Tea had simply been talking in her sleep.  
  
"Figures I'd get all jumpy." Yami laughed at himself then settled back down onto the pillows and went to sleep.  
  
After leaving Shadi's room Tristan stopped by Joey's room. He knocked on the door but no one answered so he opened the door. Much to his surprise Joey was sprawled out on his bed sleeping deeply.  
  
"Why would he be sleeping? I thought he might want to hear about Safiya?" Then Tristan remembered what Shadi had said about giving the other something to help them sleep, "That would explain it. Joey would never have gone to sleep other wise."  
  
Tristan left Joey's room and headed for Serenity's. Like Tea and Ariel Serenity's maids had changed her into a white nightgown and placed her in her bed. She was sleeping peacefully now, but Tristan knew it would not last.  
  
Shadi had pulled him aside after leaving the throne room. Shadi had explained to Tristan that because Serenity had used the full extent of her Item's powers shortly after she acquired it that she would be the one most greatly effected by the Shadow Realms dark magic. Serenity had not received the training nor had, had the time to allow her body to adjust to the power of her Item; this is what had made her so weak.  
  
Tristan shook his head and collapsed into a near by chair, too tired to make a bed out of pillows or move another inch. He just hoped that he was wrong about the not have a quite night.  
  
The night would not be a restful one for the three, but at least Shadi had warned them.  
  
Tristan was awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of something crashing. Half awake and half asleep Tristan sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he noticed Serenity was not in her bed. Another crash on the other side of the room told him where she was.  
  
Serenity appeared to be sleep walking when Tristan approached her. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and she was mumbling something that sounded like help, but Tristan couldn't be sure. Knowing that it is not a good idea to try and wake someone up when they are sleepwalking Tristan gently placed a hand on her shoulder, well it was not exactly the best move.  
  
The minute Tristan touched Serenity's shoulder she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. How she came up with the strength he couldn't even guess.  
  
"So thought you would come back and take over my mind again!" Yelled Serenity  
  
"Safiya? What are you talking about?" Tristan was down right confused "It's me Hondo."  
  
"How dare you try that trick on me again you scum!" Serenity kicked Tristan in the side, "Pretending to be the ones I love! I won't fall for it again!"  
  
Serenity tried to kick Tristan again, but this time he was able to move out of they way in time. What was wrong with Serenity? Was she remembering something from her past or was it something that happened in the Shadow Realm? He wasn't going to fight her, but if he didn't stop her she could do some serious damage.  
  
"Do you dare run away like some coward!"  
  
But Tristan wasn't running he was drawing Serenity away from anything that could be dangerous if broken. He finally stopped at the other end of the room where there was nothing but pillows. Serenity came running at him and he grabbed her pinning her up against the wall.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Safiya that is enough! I am not trying to hurt you and I am not pretending to be Hondo, I really am him!"  
  
"How do I know I can trust you!?!"  
  
"Just look into my eyes and you'll know."  
  
Serenity in her dazed, confused and dream like state looked right into Tristan's eyes and whatever she saw convinced her that he was not lying. The anger left her eyes and was replaced with sadness.  
  
"Oh Hondo I was so sacred. They were pretending to be you and Joey, trying to trick me. To trap me deep within the Shadow Realm so they could take over my body and wreak havoc on the world." Serenity clung to Tristan crying.  
  
Tristan carefully picked Serenity up in his arms and carried her back over to her bed. She was still crying as he placed her back into bed, but she would not let go of him.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere I am just going to bring that chair closer so that I will be closer to you." Tristan brought the chair over, "See I'm staying right here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Is Tarik alright?"  
  
"Yeah he's fine, but he was so tired that I told him I would watch you tonight. He did check on you before he went to be though."  
  
"Oh, okay" Serenity let out a big yawn  
  
"You should sleep now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tristan held Serenity's hand as she drifted back off into a peaceful sleep then he too drifted off never letting go of her hand.  
  
Tristan wasn't the only one to have a hard night. Yami woke up to find Tea hysterical, she was crying and acting like she had lost something. When he tried to talk to her it was as if she didn't hear him or ever see him, she was locked in her own little world.  
  
Yami couldn't think of anything that would bring her out of it except to try and keep talking to her, asking her why she was upset and what she lost. It turned out that for Tea the Shadow Realm had fed upon her worst fear, the fear of being alone forever, left to wonder in darkness for all time.  
  
Slowly Yami was able to reach her convincing her that she was not alone and that it was all an illusion. It took a while, but he still managed. Yami was finally able to get Tea back in bed and ended up falling asleep kneeling next to her bed.  
  
For Seto things were quite a bit harder; for both Ariel and Isis' instinct when their lives were in danger or the lives of the ones they loved was to fight. Ariel seemed to think she was in some sort of battle or at least in danger.  
  
When Seto tried to get close to her she kicked him right in the stomach causing him to fall into a table knocking over a vase. How Mokuba was able to sleep through all the noise he could only guess.  
  
Seto tried to get close to her again without fighting her, but the result was the same except this time he didn't knock over anything. It seemed that the only way to get close enough to Ariel to reach her was to fight her. Now he just had to do so without doing too much damage.  
  
Using mainly blocks Seto was finally able to pin Ariel up against one of the pillars. Ariel struggled against his grip but the night's events and her imaginary battle had weakened her and she soon gave up.  
  
"Fine kill me then!"  
  
"I am not going to kill you."  
  
"Then what do you want!?!"  
  
"For you to shut up and go back to sleep so that I can sleep to." The famous temper was showing through  
  
"I don't believe you." Ariel started to struggle against his hold again.  
  
"Oh for the love of Ra!" Seto was really annoyed not to mention tired  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
"Would you stop it!?!"  
  
"NO! NOW LET ME GO!!"  
  
"I guess I have no other choice." Seto did the first thing he could think of he recited a spell he had heard somewhere before. The spell was one of rest and peace, it worked.  
  
"I SAID..." Ariel's eyes fluttered and her head hung, she was asleep  
  
"Finally." Seto sighed placed Ariel back into bed, fell back onto the pillows and slept. Mokuba never heard a thing.  
  
The night's events had taken its toll on every one, so no one was up before noon, but once up there were a great many things to do. Yami and Tea had to go and over see the plans for rebuilding the western section of the palace that had been destroyed in the night's battle. Joey, Tristan and Mai had to punish those guards who had truly been unfaithful to the Pharaoh, the Queen, their people and Egypt.  
  
Seto and Serenity had to over see the work and ceremonies in the temples of the gods and goddesses. During all the uncertainty and chaos thieves had plundered some of the gold and jewels from the temples. Therefore it was necessary to perform cleansing rituals not to mention offering up prayers asking for forgiveness. Seto kind of got into the whole thing, but to him it was like going through the motion. He understood what he was doing any why, yet at the same time he didn't and found it very pointless.  
  
Ariel and Ishizu helped out in the Healing Room where several people were in critical condition after have stones from the collapsing palace fall on them. Ishizu tended to the lesser cases while Ariel tended to the ones close to dying. There was, however, one she could not save and that was Marik.  
  
Marik's case was not a simple one of not enough blood, internal injury or any number of things. Marik's soul was fading, his body could be repaired but his soul could not or at least not by Ariel's magic. There was only one person Ariel knew who could save Marik now and that was Serenity and her Millennium Scale. The Scale has the power to judge ones soul. If your soul proves to be a good one your life will be spared or you will live, that is if you are close to death. On the other hand if your soul proves to be an evil one you will die or be sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
With that thought Ariel ran out of the Healing Room towards the temple of Isis where she thought Serenity would be. Marik didn't deserve to die no matter what he had done. Ariel knew fully well that it was the evil inside of him that was making Marik do these things. She knew that his true nature was fun loving, kind, and stubborn. She had seen his true side while they were growing up together in the small village.  
  
Ariel raced through the temple of Isis offering up a small pray in her head for not properly stopping to pay her respects and hoped that it would be enough. Ariel quickly checked every room she passed, Serenity had to be in one of them. As Ariel got closer to the last rooms of the temple she begin to panic if she couldn't find Serenity then there was no chance of saving Marik and it would be all her fault no matter what Ishizu said.  
  
Heart racing Ariel entered the final room as she did she held her breath and prayed. Thank the gods she thought. There was Serenity performing one of her many rituals, she looked somewhat exhausted but was still going about her duties.  
  
"SAFIAY!" Ariel yelled as she ran into the room  
  
"Isis!?! What's wrong?" Serenity looked worried  
  
"It's Marik. He is going to die if we don't do something soon. There is not medicine that can cure him it is his soul that is fading and only you can save it."  
  
"But after all the mean things he has done I don't believe it is possible or that he deserves it."  
  
"Safiya I know that he has hurt many people including me but I believe that the goodness that he once had is still there buried deep inside of him."  
  
"But is it enough to save him?"  
  
"I have to believe it is."  
  
"Fine I will do it only because it is important to both you and Ishizu and you are my friends."  
  
"Thank you! Now we must hurry!"  
  
Serenity followed Ariel as they raced from Isis' temple to the Healing Room. Once there they found Ishizu kneeling by Marik's bed holding his hand and crying.  
  
"Ishizu!" Ariel called busting through the doors  
  
"Isis! I was hoping you would come back before it was to late to say goodbye. He is fading fast."  
  
"I think we might be able to save him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Judgment of the dying soul." Stated Serenity  
  
"But that-that could kill him and send his soul to the Shadow Realm if he doesn't pass."  
  
"Ishizu it is the only chance we have to save him. His soul is slipping into the Shadow Realm as we speak!" Ariel said with the utmost urgency  
  
"Precede Safiya. It would not be right if we did not try to save him." Ishizu turned to Ariel, "Remember Isis no matter what happens as I have said before none of this is your fault."  
  
Ariel didn't respond. They both watch as Serenity approached Marik. From around her neck she took a gold chain from which hung a small Millennium Scale. Serenity held it in her hand and they watched as the chair shrunk and the Scale grew in size. Serenity Placed the Scale next to Marik and raised her arms and head towards the sky.  
  
"I High Priestess Safiya keeper of the Millennium Scale call upon the powers of the Scale and the gods to carry out the Judgment of the dying soul upon this man. If the Scale should find his soul worthy may it be returned and his body healed. But if the Scale determines his soul unworthy may it bestow him with the proper punishment."  
  
Marik's body arched a black substance with a hint of white to it emerged from his chest; as the last of it left him his body fell back onto the bed. The substance divided itself the white part going into one part of the Scale and the black, which there was more of, into the other part of the Scale.  
  
The Scale began to weigh each substance, which proved to be Marik's soul. Ishizu, Ariel and Safiya held their breath as the Scale considered its final judgment. The judgment seemed to last forever, finally it was over. The Scale showed the black part of Marik's soul to be the most potent part of his soul it out weighed his goodness.  
  
Ishizu collapsed onto the ground as black cloud began to consume Marik's body. Ariel turned her head she could not watch she had failed to save him. Serenity's head hung and a small tear fell from her sad eyes.  
  
A white light erupted from the black cloud around Marik's body. Ariel and Serenity looked up in shock the Scale had tipped the other way at the last minute choosing the small, yet good part of Marik's soul over the evil part.  
  
The white light dissipated and the now fully white substance went back inside Marik. The Scale had not only passed judgment, but it had also rid Marik of the evil that had been controlling it for so long.  
  
Marik's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to face his sister whose he was still hung with tear streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Sister why are you cry?" Marik asked in a sweet voice that Ishizu had not heard since he was a little boy  
  
"Mar-Marik?" Ishizu could not believe what she was seeing. The Scale a spared him and brought him back, her little brother was alive.  
  
(Okay so lets see next week is my last week of school so I should be able to write more. That is until I get a job then again who knows. Anyways please review!)


End file.
